Blaze of glory
by silverbella
Summary: They are hunters hell bound on hunting down evil creatures, but what happens when they meet a hunter that helds all the answers they need? and she is a vampire, creature they hunt? Will they be able to trust her? How will the boys even cope with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _**BLAZE OF GLORY **_

**Author:** Silverbella

First part of the _Raising Hell trilogy_

**Rating and warnings: **strong T for all the spilled blood and mature language

**Genre: **adventure, humour and mystery

**Spoilers: **pretty much everything, both seasons and probably something from the third season

**Full summary:** They are hunters hell bound on hunting evil creatures and beings that don't belong in human world. What happens when they meet a hunter that is way out of their league? An immortal warrior that knows more about supernatural world than them. A warrior that holds the answers to the burning questions. She is a creature they hunt, a vampire, but nothing is what it seems and she shows them that the world isn't just black and white.

Will the Winchester brothers finally found out what their true purpose is and will they let her help them? They are running out of time and the finally need to decide who do they trust.

**Timeline: **after the Folsom Prison blues and before the What is and what should never be episode. Slightly AU, but keeps up with the show.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchester brother or Supernatural or Warner Bros. for that matter. Would I be doing this if I owned them??

**Prologue**

**All of this past**

_Here I go again slipping further away  
Letting go again of what keeps me in place  
I like it here but it scares me to death  
There is nothing here, the light is beautiful  
But I'm darker than light and you are wonderful  
But this moment is mine, all of this dust  
All of this past, all of this over and gone  
And never coming back, all of this forgotten  
Not by me, I find comfort here  
Cos I know what is lost  
Hope is always fear for the pain it may cost  
And I have searched for the reason to go on  
I've tried and I've tried, but it's taking me so long  
I might be better off, closing my eyes  
And God will come looking for me  
Not by me, I can see myself  
I look peaceful and pale but underneath  
I can barely inhale, I can hear myself singing that song  
Over and over until it belongs to me_

Dark streets soaked in rain of the renaissance city were empty. Florence, Italy. Anno Domini 1567.

Not a single soul wanted to be out here in this time of night at this cursed time. Black robed men were scattered through the city in search of people who will break the law.  
They were in the service of the Great Inquisitor and they all assumed they were doing God's bidding. God's Law.

But everyone knew that this bloody law wasn't God's. it was bestowed by men. Mortals and sinners. And on what purpose? To imprison and dispose of all those that are against their stupid law. Their political enemies.

And war. Bloody, bloody war. Always, humans and their useless wars. Destroying innocent, cursing the land and those who want peace in their afterlife. Italy calls it Reformation and Spain calls it Inquisition.

On June 23, 1566, there was "public abjuration" of twenty-three who were under charge, who, for the most part, had been sentenced to perpetual confinement, or to the rigor of the galleys. That was when it had all went down the hill.

At Venice, the outcome of the movement was connected with the general political situation, and the senate, from the time of the downfall of the Protestant party in Germany, waived whatever considerations it had previously conceded to their wishes, and showed itself much more amenable to the Curia than was formerly the case.

Meantime a new religious movement had sprung up in Venice. In 1550, Julius III. affirmed that 1,000 Venetians might be counted as belonging to the Anabaptist sect. A new group thus comes to the light, inasmuch as the earlier advocates of the Reformation belonged not to the radical, but to the conservative Reformation, as espoused by Luther.

Both currents are in collateral progress from the middle of the century, and both command eminent names; but the attitude of mutual antagonism on the part of their champions contributed even more than the brute force of their common foe to nullify the movement itself.

Their theological foundations were fixed in a was public abjuration " who were under charge, who, for "council," organized, by sixty of their representatives, at Venice in 1550.

Though not, indeed, without the separation of a more moderate from the radical faction, so that henceforth there are three distinct groups, instead of two, as previously, of Protestantism in Italy.

Who cares for power and pity supremacy in wars when their souls are condemned to eternity in Hell? Stupid mortals.

Black siluette watched the dark soldiers roaming around the streets of Florence. The siluette stood in the pitch darkness, completely invisible. Wind and rain blew away her pelerine, but even the strong wind couldn't blow away the dark robe hanging over its face.

Hiding and watching from the darkness, as its kin has been condemned to for thousands of years by now. It was watching from the darkness, disgusted by the sight of the dark men taking other men.

It was beyond its understanding. How could there be a race that is capable of killing other members of its own race? The same blood and origin, but still, they were constantly at each other throats. Would they be any different if they knew what really lies in the darkness? Behind that soft cover they call their world.

Would they still cheat, lie and kill each other for petty reason like lust and gluttony if they knew that they will end up in the place of eternal damnation? It will never get an answer to that question.

Black siluette noticed small boy running trough the street. It stood still and watched the little blonde boy running straight into the arms of the dark soldiers. Unfortunately, the strength of the collision sent him flying to the floor, dropping something.

"Where are you at, boy?" one of the soldiers asked, tall and black haired.

"Home, sir." Boy stood up and stuttered.

The siluette could sense the boy's fear even from across the street. It silently begged that they don't do anything stupid which will make it show its presence.

"And what do we have here?" the other soldier asked and raised the little bag from the ground. "Magic herbs? This is heresy. And punishment for that is death."

Boy screamed in horror, but there was no one who could hear him. At least, that was what those soldiers thought. The siluette knew that soldiers were thirsty for a good kill tonight. The large one pulled his sword out and pointed it at boy's neck.

"Do speak now… So I can slash your little throat!" he spoke coldly.

Black siluette decided to make itself present. It didn't want to do this tonight. That wasn't what it was here for. But the boy was in danger and it refuses to let them kill a child.

"Let the boy go."

A sudden cold growl emanated somewhere from the darkness making soldiers froze in their steps.

Soldiers looked for the source of the voice. It sounded so demonic and unearthly. Then they saw a black figure approaching them. Its pelerine was gracefully flopping around its legs. Black boots forcibly marching on the cold stone, but impossibly silent. Its approach was predatory and slow.

Like a black mirage slowly approaching them. Soldiers had to blink couple of times to decipher was it even real. After few strides, they realized it was a woman. But not from her size or feminine curves, but from her face which was now illuminated by street's torches.

Perfect and unblemished alabaster skin, strong face lines, full yet pale lips, small nose. Heart shaped almost sculptured face framed with locks of glossy black hair now soaked in rain. She couldn't be older than sixteen years.

Then they looked into her eyes and the very blood in their veins froze. Black eyes that held no emotion, just cold fury. Their shape was almost as one of a wolf, just pitch black instead of golden yellow. They were pure contrast to her white skin.

But the glare was what petrified them the most. Almost feral, predatory. Ready to kill them all without even missing a beat. Her eyes held a vision of Hell and warning that she can send their wicked souls straight to Hell. And there was no fear in them.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out at a night like this?" the large soldier finally found his voice, but didn't move the sword from boy's neck.

"Nothing much. Looking out for idiots like you." The girl spoke without fear and with deeper voice.

"Don't speak to her, Luigi. She is a demon. The Hell itself spit her out." Shorter one tried to warn his larger comrade.

But failed as the soldier never removed the sword from boy's neck. Then boy screeched and girl moved again. Just two soldiers stayed with the boy- the one holding the sword and the one holding the bag that boy dropped. Other two stepped back, pulling out wooden crosses pointing them at her.

The girl sneered at them and at that stupid attempt of scaring her away. That is not something that will repel her.

"Let him go." the girl warned again, trying to escape the inevitable.

"No. I don't feel like it. Hold him." The larger one ordered his comrade who took the boy. "But we could make a deal. You for the boy. You look too good to waste."

She could see blind lust in his eyes. Of course, he is a man. And she will show him that that just isn't enough sometimes.

"Aye. You can take her. Just don't damage her so I could get a turn. Lets see if she is completely perfect under that coat." The other one laughed and pointed a knife at boy's neck.

The boy's eyes were already covered in tears and he was starting to sob loudly.

"I would be happy to oblige that you all get a turn with me." The girl sneered coldly, danger flashing in her ebony eyes, which apparently went unnoticed by these two idiots.

"Then we have a deal." The large one smiled and went to grab her.

The girl suddenly moved and grabbed him so he could get closer. He obviously expected her full cooperation, because he had a wide grin plastered on his face. No wonder he was so surprised when he got his arm twisted with her unseen strength.

She forced him to kneel in front of her and the last thing before he felt sharp pain in his neck, were her cold fingers braking his neck in one swift motion. Lethal beauty, now he understood.

Those two soldiers that stepped back, were now on the run. Unfortunately, the soldier that held the boy didn't do the wise thing. So she decided to take him out too.

"You bloody wrench." He went to cut the boy's neck, but the girl was already standing next to him, cold breeze going pass him, indicating that she moved.

He lowered his head to look at her and he saw eerie azure blue eyes staring right back at him. He swore he was looking right in the eyes of a demon, but he realized she was more than just a demonic creature. She smiled cockily at him showing her prolonged fangs.

The next thing he felt was pain in his chest. He looked at his chest and saw his own knife, standing out of his own chest, leaving a tantalizing trace of scarlet liquid. He fell to the ground, cursing her with his last breath.

Somebody started clapping. The girl looked around and noticed a dark figure in the shadow of the building across the street. The figure looked like a priest.

"Now, go home." She ordered to the little boy and he picked up that bag and started running without question.

"I am fairly impressed." The dark figure spoke and came to her.

The girl just stood there watching the old man approaching her.

"I am cardinal Sanzio. And I have a proposition for you." He spoke with Venetian accent.

The girl was still silent, forcing that annoying look at her face.

"I know you don't trust me, but I also know what you are. And I am here to make you a deal, Death Dealer."

The girl mentally cursed and regretted ever coming to this bloody city. Now, they knew she is here and the hunt will begin.

"Well then, human. Since you know so much, then tell me why would I make a deal with you?"

"Because I know you hunt them. You can see them. Every single damned soul walking on our plain. Every single unearthly creature that is not suppose to be here. And you can stop them from killing humans."

"Really? What if I don't feel like sharing? I don't care." The girl said and walked away.

Cardinal waited for few moments to see will she stop, and when she didn't he spoke again.

"Then, why did you save the boy if you don't care? Why do you travel across the world and stop those damned demons from stepping out of their place? I think you are right, you don't care, but you do have pride and most importantly… you can't ignore them. No one with the sight can ignore them."

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around to face him. The girl knew he was right. She just couldn't ignore them. No matter how much she tries to numb those voices.

"The situation is bad, as you can obviously see it. The Pope has gone crazy and is killing everybody that is ready to stand in his way. So, few cardinals and I assembled a secret society of hunters that will hunt those who defy God's law, real God's law, the Balance. We call the society Tenebrae."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Work for us. Something like an exchange of information and skills. You teach my hunters how to deal with them and I will give you access to the oldest apocrypha's and books that hold the information about the Dark Underworld. Weapons and men who will fight by your side."

"Under my command." She corrected him and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

"My word will be law. They will have to obey and trust my decisions. You wanted my help, that is the price."

He couldn't help, but feel fear from the simple knowledge of letting a creature like her held such power in his world. But he also knew that he had no other choice.

"Why do I have feeling that I am making a deal with the devil?" cardinal asked, half amused with this.

"I think you are giving me a bit too much credit. I am hardly the devil." The girl sneered at him, staring at him with a predator glare.

"No, you're worse. You are a Draconis."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank to you all people who read my little prologue and I do apologise for confusing you. And the ones that just read the story. I know you are out there. But special thanks to those who took their time and told me their opinion. Creative critisism is the only thing we writers get because we sure don´t make money out of this.

I feel the need to explain myself. This story came to my mind after I saw the last episode of the first season. We don´t really get a lot of the backround story from the dark side of the supernatural world they are a part of. And that made me do this story. I wanted to show that the supernatural world isn´t just what the boys encounter and that is actually a bit more complicated. So, you can this is another perspective. Prologue is here to explain where the heck did Sariel come from and how she got involved with European hunting societies.

And the fact that there was no cool female character through first, or second season. So I made Sariel and created her as a vampire, a creature that is their enemy. Of course, hillarities ensue because they just don´t get along.

So, I hope I got you interested enough to stay with me, because this is just the begining. Real story comes in Chapter one.

**Chapter one**

**  
Devil inside**

_Here comes the woman with the look in her eye  
Raised on leather with flesh on her mind  
Words as weapons sharper than knives  
Makes you wonder how the other half die  
Here come the man with the look in his eye  
Fed on nothing but full of pride  
Look at them go, look at them kick  
Makes you wonder how the other half live  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us the devil inside  
Here come the world with the look in its eye  
Future uncertain but certainly slight  
Look at the faces, listen to the bells  
It's hard to believe we need a place called hell_

Anno Domini 2007

Her ebony eyes angrily gleamed at the book's papers. Really old papers with dust covering them. Really ancient, she thought gloomy. She was upset. No, more, very frustrated.

This has not been the best day of her life. Actually it was the worse day of her really long life. She growled at the old book as if was the reason for her bad mood.

That mission shouldn't have gone bad. Just shouldn't have. It was a simple "retrieve and get the hell out of there" mission. How could she be that reckless?? She is trained to do such things and then she goes and do the stupidest thing possible.

Actually, she wasn't so reckless!!! She was just preserving her pride. Oh, yeah. That is such a better explanation for her boss. Hell, it wasn't even her fault. But she was the one to blame. And to get suspended. And to get sent into this shit-hole they call USA.

She greeted with her all too white teeth. Normal person would probably trash his teeth in tiny pieces due to the strength of clenching. Of course, her ever rational and highly intelligent mind just had to decipher everything. Over and over and over… Bloody hell, that was a nightmare…

She aggressively smashed the book closed. Dust floated through air. It caused more noise than she was allowed in a library. The orange haired librarian lady with pointy nose frowned at her so she had to apologize. Another thing she really hated…

She leaned on the desk and stared at the crimson red sunset. What am I doing here?? Why am I not back in London?? Why don't I just turn my back to bloody Catholic church? Because I can't.

She pressed the root of her nose in futile attempt to suppress the oncoming headache.

Why did this mission have to go bad? Why did she had to fight that idiot and risk their exposure?? Why indeed??

Why, why, why….?? Oh, just stop it before you pierce your forehead with a pen. I need a drink…

She swiftly came to an conclusion and grabbed her leather jacket storming out of the library on the wet streets of Springfield, Illinois, USA. Another words, in the middle of nowhere. Actually middle of nowhere looks better than this.

The sun has already set and now it was time for her kind to roam around. Though it was middle of November and it was raining, her alabaster skin was unaffected by the low temperature. Her army boots were toping the stony streets of old London as she walked through crowds.

Humans were walking and talking or just in a hurry. Well, time is everything to them, but they don't mean anything to her. Suddenly her cell phone ranged.

She answered reluctantly and sighed heavily.

"Hi!! We need your assistance." Strong Cockney accent came from the other side and she frowned. "Could you get on this right away?"

"Suddenly I have a choice? I'm in the middle of nowhere…" she answered with deep British accent but she was almost interrupted.

"And you are still pouting because of the mission. Yes, I know, that is your way of handling things. This is an important mission and we need our little hell-hunter to retrieve an individual."  
He was pushing too far and she growled at him.

"Cardinal said he would let you slip that little mistake from earlier, if you show some good sense for this mission. Come on, Sariel."

She couldn't help, but groan in frustration. Why does it always have to be this way? She was a bloody aristocrat. She is the descendent of a pure-blooded family with a historical background in warfare. She shouldn't be treated like this. He spoke her name in that annoying whiny voice he always uses when he tries to persuade her.

"Fine. Who and where?" she asked coldly and decided to finish her job and just go to have some rest later.

"I'm sending a photo to your palmer and the destination coordinates. Have a good hunt." He hang up and her palmer started to vibrate.

Sariel looked at it and saw a picture of an elderly man with silvery hair and hazel eyes. They didn't give her his CV but the name was there- Derek McCartney. She looked at the coordinates and realized it was a deep forest outside of this middle of nowhere and suddenly she froze in her steps.

Exactly the same place where lycans had their lair safely hidden from vampire's eyes.

At least they thought that it was there. And not just that. There was also a military base with merely fifty soldiers, but enough to make her growl in anger.

She hissed at the mission and tried to suppress the urge to throw the palmer at somebody's head. Boss will pay for this.

Sariel started marching toward her car when her phone rang again.

"What?" she growled.

"Calm down. I forgot to say something else. Carl is sort of… disappeared…" again the annoying Cockney accent.

Sariel blinked twice before answering.

"Sort of disappeared?" she blurted out, not even believing the stupidity of what he said.

"Well, he and cardinal had a fight. Carl pretty much mentioned to the cardinal several ways he could proceed to rid himself of his self-imposed chastity. It was quite fun. And hence he knew so many quite impressive swear words, cardinal blames you for this.

Carl even mentioned your quid pro quo that you have with the cardinal. You know, he gets to bitch around and you get to do whatever you want. He is one angry priest right now."

"What??? How the hell am I responsible for this? I am in the middle of nowhere in USA and you are in Vatican. And why the hell did he told him that???"

Sariel rarely yelled at anybody but this was just too much.

"Since you practically raised him, cardinal thinks that you are responsible for his lack of respect to the authority. The same with Gabriel. Cardinal thinks that the two of you inflicted bad judgement on the poor mortal." He snickered.

Sariel sighed heavily. Fine, she is a person who disliked being ordered around. But she is a pureblood vampire and a Death Dealer. You can't expect from somebody like her to just submit. It just isn't a part of her nature.

"So, now he decided that he doesn't want to be priest anymore and well, he went to see you. Since he couldn't find Gabriel."

"Oh, bloody hell. Fine. I will find him. And take care of that McCartney fella. I…" she suddenly went silent when she heard loud yelling from the other line.

"Is that her….? I want to speak with that psychopath. Get her on the phone." Loud and grungy voice with strange accent alerted Sariel and she hang up.

Now he will be really pissed.

Black siluette strode away from the fallen beast without a single backward glance. The edge of the cliff dropped away sharply in front of her, but she fearlessly walked straight up to the precipice- and right over the brink.

Gravity seized her and she plunged toward the woodlands one hundred feet below. Sariel coolly ejected a clip from her Beretta as she fell, unconcerned by the snow covered ground that seemed to be rushing up at her at breakneck speed.

Her dark form plummeted gracefully through the woods, expertly missing the towering tree trunks that threatened to impale her. It was a myth that only wooden stakes could kill a vampire, but that didn't meant the trees posed no threat to her.

Sariel knew what she was doing, however. She knew to which bloodline she belongs and what that means. Her boots touched down at the foot of the cliff and she marched down forward not even breaking her stride. Her black hair came falling under the influence of the gravity.

Throughout history, vampires are presumed to be able to transform into bats, but that was yet another myth. She didn't had the ability to do that. She deftly snapped a loaded clip into the Beretta. Now she needed to find that bloody man. She could smell humans in this forest even through the snow layers. Someone was approaching her designated coordinates. This should be interesting.

Sariel swiftly moved through forest without causing a single sound. She noticed few soldiers rooming the woods in search of something. She knew that they are searching for the same thing. Oh, well, I will just have to kick them and get him before they do.

She sneaked up to one of them. Thwack. She took out the first soldier with a ridge-handed blow to the neck. The mortal dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the snow. He wouldn't be getting up again anytime soon.

One down, three to go. Her Berettas remained holstered to her tights. Despite their meddling in her retrieve mission, she wasn't about to employ lethal force against human army.

It was against her principles. Well, actually against the Covenant law. And beside, she didn't need to. She was more than able to handle them. Fifty feet away, the second soldier heard his partner hit the ground.

"Sander??" puzzled he turned his flashlight toward the sound.

The bright white beam fell upon the limp body of the other soldier, sprawled facedown in the snow. The look on the other soldier's face was almost comical in its stunned bewilderment.

"What the fu…"

She touched down right in the flashlight's beam, a vision of black leather and alabaster skin glooming on the shiny moonlight rays.

Landing only inches away from the startled soldier, she dealt with him close and personal, inflicting a punishing combination of jabs before spinning him to the ground with a noisy crunch. He was out cold before his head even hit the snow.

Two down. She thought amused and pleased with her warrior abilities. She was moving through the darkness like a predator that she was. She just had to find her pray.

By now, the remaining soldiers were aware that something was amiss, but she barely gave the man a second to react before attacking them as well. She moved with preternatural speed and efficiency, striking in the night like the veteran Death Dealer she was.

The odds against her were not even cause for concern. She has been fighting lycans since before these mortals great-grandparents had been conceived. The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

She noticed with a blink of her eye that she had more company. From the higher ground she was overseen by two male humans. Both of the males looked young and she noticed that they were armed. She dared another quick glance at them and noticed that they weren't wearing army suits. Casual clothes and… Is that a bottle of water?

A third officer took aim with his rifle, yet she passed before his sights like a shadow. Three deafening blasts from the gun shredded the bark of an innocent chestnut tree, but that was it.

He swung the muzzle of the gun around, trying to get another shot at the woman taking him and other soldiers apart. That was her tactic. Divide et impera. Divide and conquer or in her way, strike.

"Who…?" soldier started to panic.

Sariel could smell his fear. Suddenly, she was right beside him punching him so hard that his feet left the ground and he went hurtling into the trunk of a massive oak. His unconscious body slid down the side of the tree onto the snowy forest floor, then toppled over onto his side. It was lights out for him, too.

She noticed that intruders had finally spotted her. Of course, she was standing in the middle of forest still ready to attack. But she was ready and she had to concentrate on this soldiers first.

Three down, one to go. Intruders will have to come later. She should be a sport and let them have a chance against her also, right? Oh, she was so good….

The fourth and final soldier spun around with his rifle, but she was no longer where she had been standing only seconds before. In a heartbeat, she was closer than expected, less than a foot away from him.

Those boys were also near by. She could sense somebody approaching, but they were so silent. Very well trained boys. Suddenly she noticed another glimpse and smelled the air. She could swear it was Carl. What the hell is he doing here? Oh, bugger!!!!

She grabbed on to the barrel of the gun with surprising strength and the soldier squeezed the trigger in a panic. The rifle went off, blasting her in the ribs.

BLOODY HELL!!!! She gasped wincing at the sudden explosion of pain in her midsection. The bullets hurt like hell, just as they always did. She closed her eyes and let the pain pass through her.

The heated gun barrel burned her palm, but she didn't let go of the rifle. Stupid!!! She thought angrily, castigating herself for carelessness. I was overconfident… sloppy… AGAIN!!! Twice in one bloody day!!!!

The soldier stood froze at the sight of this woman still standing on her feet. How was that possible? He still held the other side of the rifle, paralysed perhaps by the enormity of what he thought he had done.

He gasped as her eyes snapped open. No longer ebony black, they now burned with an eerie blue fire. Ivory fangs gleamed between her not-so-pink lips.

Next time, try ultraviolet rounds and maybe you could slow me down. She hissed and growled at him like an predator. She could smell his fear and hear his frantic heart pounding. It was such a bliss to see and hear mortal's fear. Devilish smile crept at the corner of her mouth.

"Vampire….." is the only thing he could whisper while the pissed-off female vampire gleamed at him.

She was through messing around. With her right fist still wrapped around the barrel of the gun, she hammered the soldier with a vicious left hook that damn near took his head off. He collapsed onto the snow, joining his fellow comrades in unconsciousness.

She didn't waste a second feeling sorry for him. You're just lucky that I don't kill humans. She turned around and noticed those boys while her senses were desperately looking for Carl.

"Don't move!" a tall young man with shaggy brown hair falling on his eyes yelled at her.

He was stupid enough to point a rifle at her. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful. Sariel looked at him with her gaze, expertly covering her vampire nature.

But there was absolutely no way that they didn't notice her little I-caught-a-bullet-with-my-upper-torso thing. Hold on, where is the other one? She ignored the rifle and the boy and decided to just walk away when she noticed movement behind her. Oh, there you are…

Death Dealer training kicked in and she grabbed a hand that came at her from behind looping the owner of the hand over her head. The person yelped in shocked and landed on his behind with a loud thud. Sariel grabbed his hand and twisted it so he yelped again. Good tactic. One holding a rifle at you, while the other comes from behind and tackles you down.

Then Sariel heard a click and she raised her head. The tall boy pointed that rifle at her and looked at her with danger in his boyish blue eyes. He couldn't be older than 25 years. And yet, he was serious with that rifle and she debated on her next move.

After few seconds of calculating she switched hand of the man that was laying on the ground beneath her and used another angle of attack on the tall man. She distracted him with her sudden movement and blurred away from the fallen one, snatching the rifle.

Suddenly the tall one rushed into the bushes and left the fallen one. Sariel looked quizzically at the scenario and couldn't understand what kind of trick was this. She was too busy strategizing to sense the movement beneath her. She lost the ground under her feet. Her reflexes kicked in and she caught herself on her hands spiralling thru air.

The man on the ground did a scissor like movement with his legs and soon he was standing on his two feet again. Oh, great. Trained hunter. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful. The hunter smirked at her with a smirk which she found utterly arrogant and annoying. Snarky, aren't we? We will see how long will the smirk last.

"From spirits and werewolves to vampires. Isn't this one fun wood to be in?" he spoke to her.

Sariel refused to answer as she focused on handling the situation. In matter of seconds, she assessed the situation and found an acceptable way of handling it. Then she moved. She pushed herself of the ground doping a flip over and soundlessly landing on her legs. She took her battle stance and waited to see what will be his next move.

Sariel already noticed he didn't have any faults in his battle stance or demeanour. Like battle came naturally to him. Like breathing. This is going to be one fun night. Hunter eyed her with a feral grin on his face which could easily match her own.

"You don't know who you are up against, vampire. Wrong man to mess with." He said to her and they both moved, circling each other.

Sariel realized this is no ordinary trained human. This is a full trained hunter and that made her situation a bit more difficult. Since they both were on the same side just he didn't know it.

"And who am I up against? I always like to know the identity of people I defeat." Deeper voice with British accent came from her pale lips.

"If you really must know, my name is Dean." he answered and stopped his movements.

Dean actually expected her to have Slavic accent like Dracula or something. He snickered at her and they changed direction of their circling. She instantly realized it was a distraction and he was stalling. Probably waiting for the other one to come back with an efficient weapon to terminate her immortal existence.

And the last name?? Idiot!! Now I don't know to which hunting society he belongs to. Oh, bugger. Can this go more wrong?

Her question was answered when he moved to attack. She ducked easily and swiftly came behind him using her speed to move without actually hurting him. Well, at least until she finds out who the hell is he. He turned around to see her standing few metres away from him.

"And what is you name?" he asked her hoping to God that the kid will return soon.

"Sariel." She answered briefly.

Dean eyed her curiously and noticed that she wore a predator smirk on her face. Probably expecting to win.

Sariel´s chin came up in what had to be one of the most stubborn and challenging expressions Dean had ever seen. He would have called it arrogance, but he had seen her moves at this point, and knew how well she could handle her own body as a weapon. It wasn't arrogance, it was confidence, and against a human opponent, Dean was willing to bet that she would come out on top.

He felt his own chin come up, matching the expression. Apparently it was a predator thing, like sharing the same genes, because he knew it was the same look. It was in the slight tilt of the head and the tightening of the jaw.

And moment after they both moved. Dean's mind registered it, but his body was too slow to react. SMACK!!! And for a moment everything went black and he could actually see sparkling lights. Pain surged thru his jaw and then went away. He turned around and saw her hostile features bathed in moonlight smiling at him.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't turn your back on a bigger predator?? What kind of a hunter are you?" she smirked and he was taken aback with this.

"I was thought good. Stick around and I'll show you." His confident smirk was back on his face.

Sariel raised an eyebrow and prepared herself for the next punch. She knew she wasn't actually allowed to kick him to a bloody pulp, due to the fact that they are on the same side, but he was starting to annoy her. Dean came at her with his fist, but she ducked it again.

They threw series of well trained martial kicks both defence and offence, but he only managed to hit her in her arm while she had more ways to hit him. Even then she didn't stammered from the blow and he knew he can throw a punch. After he realised this is the wrong approach and that she was something more than a normal vampire, he drew out all of his training and used it against her.

It was very odd to him that she didn't want to hit him with her full strength. She managed to land few good punches at him and it only made him stagger a bit. If she wanted him dead he would be already dead.

Then she kicked her punches into overdrive and started throwing him full-blown punches that he was having a hard time to defend himself from. His heart was pounding like wild. Adrenaline was surging thru his veins giving him the power bust he needed so badly. She grabbed his hand and twist it. Suddenly he found himself on his knees in front of her.

When did that happened?? This fight was beginning to look like a blur to him. She was good. More than good... She actually had him knelling in front of her. Now he was sure she wasn't a mere vampire.

"Am I going to fast for you?" she whispered in his ear.

Dean couldn't help, but to shiver when her cold breath came breezing on his neck. She hissed and pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell are you?" he asked perplexed.

He knows how a vampire fights and this wasn't a vampire in front of him. She is too strong, too fast and too damn good to be just a vampire. A sudden sombre thought came to his mind. What if she has something to do with the Demon? Or worse. What if the vampires started to train and form an army which will protect him? He noticed that she was obviously trained and it is military training.

"Better…" she sneered at him finding this amusing.

It is long time since she encountered somebody that can hold himself in a fight with her. But then again, she isn't really fighting. This also showed her that this most certainly wasn't a normal hunter trained to defeat evil. And the fact that he didn't belong to any of the special trained soldiers, because then she would have met him.

"Lets see then what this old bat can do."

She lost her smile and glared at him. She went to kick him again, but he moved away and went behind her. Just as he tried to reach for her shoulder, she vanished into thin air. Leaving only cold breeze touching his cheek.

"What the…?" he felt moving behind him and sensed her jacket flapping.

Dean swiftly turned around just to see her swiping her arm and grabbing his jacket. He tried to outmanoeuvre her, but it was an impossible mission. Even with him trying to rustle himself out, he failed. She managed to sneak her leg between his and that made him lose his focus.

He gasped as she tumbled him to the ground, but not before he grabbed her jacket and took her with him. He fell to the cold ground with a loud thump and a second later she tumbled on top of him also with a gasp. Her body came crushing on his and he was surprised how light she was. Her head banged on his chest momentarily knocking his air out.

He raised his head and blew a lock of her hair of his nose. She swiftly raised her body and backed herself up with her hands. Her face was inches from his and her legs entangled his.

"So, you wanna fight dirty…? Fine. Rude, but fine!" she snarled at him, reminding Dean of a really pissed off predator.

"As you wish…" he grabbed her shoulders and used his upper length to roll her over.

This was getting personal. Dean simply refused to be beaten by a girl. Even if she did have a fine set of sharp fangs.

The rolling over actually worked. She was too light to fight that, but if she gets her offence up, she will use her supernatural strength on him. That will be a field day. Shit!!! Really a way to go. To get his but kicked by a female vampire.

"Oh, no you don't." she hissed and threw her body up using her strong legs, pushing his body away.

He gasped in his surprise when she managed to overpower him and flip him over her head. She grabbed his arms and pinned him to the floor and sat on his stomach.

Then the tale one ran back at the scene and looked at them with shocked expression. He had a mean looking machete in his right hand and a bottle with what seems to her, blood. Sariel stood up on her legs and jumped back doing a salt. She landed perfectly in a crouch position snatching her pistols and pointing it at both of them.

Sariel Draconis was over with playing games and it was time for measures to be taken.

**A/N:** I know, Sariel did beat them in their own game, but she is a much better hunter and warrior than they are. I left you people with a little cliffhanger here, but hey... I need to lure you back... Don´t I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two **

**  
Wish I had an angel**

_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
Deep into a dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may, this night will hurt you like never before  
Old loves they die hard, old lies they die harder  
I wish I had an angel, for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
I'm going down so frail and cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
Old loves they die hard, old lies they die harder  
Greatest thrill, not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite, wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!  
Last dance, first kiss, your touch, my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts  
I wish I had an angel..._

The tall one looked at Sariel with perplexed gaze, but he had a determent gaze. Her mind already registered that she let this get out of her hand. Bloody hell! She let her more feral side took over and answer to the challenge. And she didn't have time for this little charade. The tall one grabbed the one on the ground and helped him get up.

"So, I can just shoot you both right here with this rifle or the two of you can return to your little home and have milk and cookies before going to bed. Because it is pass bedtime for you two kids." She snarled at them and held the guns at them.

"No can't do, _vampire_. We are here on business and you just became our business. And besides, that rifle is filled with rock salt. It will only hurt like hell, doesn't kill." The fallen one spoke with snarky smile and Sariel looked at him.

Sariel noticed how much that one was shorter from the tall one. But he actually wasn't. The tall one is so tall that even Michael Jordan would have been short standing next to him.

"I don't have time for this, _human_." She snarled at the man, obviously older than the tall one and with bigger attitude.

Dean still had a smug smile on his face and obviously his ego told him that he could handle a fight with a Death Dealer. If onlythat could be so easy. Their eyes looked and she saw a defiant stare in his hazel eyes that was worthy of Gabriel van Helsing himself. The tall one was no different from the other one, but his eyes were more calculated and sad.

"Stand down. They are on our side."

Suddenly from somewhere she heard Carl mumbling.

"Oh, really? And yet they are jumping at me with rifles, machetes and apparently blood." She answered to thin air.

Needless to say, that the two boy-scouts looked at her with wide eyes turning around in search for the newcomer.

Carl came out of the bushes wearing his casual clothes as oppose to his usual friar ones. He held his hands in his pockets and looked at her with his usual glint in his green eyes when he did something wrong. His black hair stood in all possible directions.

In normal circumstances that stare was reserved for blowing up the lab at the hunters mansion or _accidentally_ electrocuting one of his assistants. This one is much more complex. He understands what he did.

"Why do you have to do everything the hard way?" Carl asked her, eying her holding the rifle at two boys, who he already met a day ago.

"And risk disappointing you?" Sariel smirked. "For a nice friar boy, you sure do a lot of breaking of rules. Yelling to the cardinal, insulting his self-imposed chastity? Even I wouldn't do that. You have that look. What did you do?"

She lowered the rifle and grinned at him.

"What look?"

"That look, I _accidentally_ electrocuted the assistant. Friar boy…" she snickered.

"Well I am not a friar boy anymore. I quit!!" he pronounced and went to the two boy-scouts.

"Are you alright?" he asked the shorter one first.

The shorter one shot him a dangerous look and Carl just looked at him plainly. And Carl can't that easily flinch. By God, he was raised by two legendary hunters. Hence his immunity to sarcasm and death stares.

"Those two are hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester. You heard of them, didn't you?" Carl turned to Sariel and eyed her with his grey eyes.

"For the record, I know what rock salt does. And yes I have heard of them. And why did you two, trained hunters wanted to kill me with a bottle of _blood_? Do enlighten me. And a machete? Have I missed a seminar or something?" Sariel showed how much she was bored with this and tossed the rifle to ground, long after she put her guns back in the holsters.

Her memory searched for the name Winchester and she remembered cardinal Jinetti once telling her a story about a bloke named John Winchester and how he is fighting against some demon. Something like a family tragedy. God knows. She stopped listening because Carl blew up yet another of his experiments.

Sariel slowly walked toward them, her boots digging into the soft snow. Her gaze went to the two hunters, assessing them. They both look like they are trained for this. Well, she saw how god Dean is trained for this and probably his brother could match him in his skill.

Though she doubted that, seeing how Sam was tall and that might be slowing him down and getting him more sloppy. While Dean could use his normal height for both stealth and speed and manoeuvring.

Sam had an aura of sadness and darkness around him. Her sharp astral senses told her that this boy has stronger astral field than humans usually do. Maybe he was a telekinetic or something similar.

His gaze was pinned to her and his eyes suddenly narrowed. He was obviously assessing her, trying to figure if she was evil. Sam must have a inner sense for evil. Just like van Helsing does.

"You are a vampire. Because dead man's blood kills vampires. It weakens their body. You know, vampire lore. Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn, the only way to kill them is beheading. And you people sleep during the day, but that doesn't mean you won't wake up." Sam said and Dean nodded his head.

"For the sake of Elders. Carl, if you have already met this two, why haven't you told them who I am? They meant to kill me with blood." her head snapped in Carl's direction and Carl just shrugged. "Don't give me that sad puppy look. You know it doesn't work anymore."

"What are you talking about? Dead-blood simply makes vampires sick. It interacts with your own bloodstream and often contains infections. Consuming mass quantities of tainted blood is like drinking poison." Dean decided to intervene.

"Maybe to those parasites that became vampires by being bitten. Not us purebloods from the original source of vampirism. Blood in any form has good effect on us, while it kills the mutated cells in parasites body. They lose the ability to generate enough white cells when they are infected with tainted blood since blood from a corpse has no white cells."

Dean and Sam stared at her for few seconds and then looked at each other.

"Oh…"

Sariel rolled her eyes. _In the name of the dark gods…. Amateurs._

"Are you evil?" suddenly Sam asked her.

"No. I am just… _wicked_…" she replied with obvious snarky remark, but her face was straight.

She heard Carl sighing heavily. And the other one, shorter one, was staring at her in awe. That is when her eyes travelled to Dean. His astral energy was lower than his brothers, but she could sense a strong protection against intrusion around him. Her gaze travelled over his form and ended up on his necklace.

_Zoroastrian mark of god Mithra. Strong protection from the demons. Usually its usage is for repelling the affects of the hell-fire. Boy did his homework. Interesting. _

"Gentlemen, this is Sariel Draconis." Carl pronounced and locked eyes with Sariel.

She was about to make a snarky remark when the hairs on her neck stood up and a chill went down her body. Her body reacted on instinct and she was again in battle stance. A danger, completely primal and encrypted in her own blood, made her pause.

"What?" Carl picked up on her mood swing.

Then Sariel´s head suddenly popped up. Her eyes became luminous blue again and she hissed at the smell of her arch-enemies. She glared into the darkness of the forest, sensing danger approaching. She growled at this and snatched her Berettas. _Hunting time…_

"We have a resolute and unyielding need of removing ourselves from this woods." Sariel noted.

"Why?" Sam asked, more out of curiosity what is after them.

"Lycans…" Carl blurted out, his green eyes widening in fear.

"A what?" Dean asked taking his gun out, while Sam grabbed rifle.

Meanwhile, Carl took his position beside Sariel and looked at her. Her reaction was enough for him to start running now. This beast was near and this Death Dealer was more than ready to kill it. Hunters slightly jumped at the sight of the giant beast.

But Sariel was calm and ready for the blow. The track of automatic gunshots broke the stillness of the night. Startled crows scattered from the branches of a bare winter tree. The roar of an enraged beast sent a collective shudder through the nocturnal forest.

Dean and Sam were up to speed with this one and Dean shot an oncoming beast on his right, while Sam switched guns, realizing that rock salt wont do the trick.

More shots fallowed in rapid succession, the blaring noise muffled somewhat by the heavy snow falling from the sky. Two more animals were dead and the smell of lycan blood splattered across the snow covered forest made this Death Dealer sick.

The fierce roars gave way to the high-pitched howl of a dying animals. A massive bodies crashed to the earth. She turned away from the fallen beasts. Smoke rose from the barrel of her Beretta automatic pistol.

The snowstorm, which had arrived unexpectedly only few hours ago, continued to blanket the wilderness beneath a carpet of fresh white powder. They were safe for the time being.

"Are those werewolves?" Dean asked confused.

"No, worse. These are lycans. The mighty ancestors of werewolves. The original form." Carl answered.

"Yes… Blah, blah… Big fury things with fangs and claws. Just bloody shoot them." Sariel barked at all three of them. "Now… move!!!"

Carl registered annoyance in Sariel´s growl, but the boys were reluctant to listen to a supernatural creature.

"Let just go out of here. We will discuss later." Carl assured them, knowing the sudden problem will just slow them down.

"Or there might not be later…. Run!" Sariel ordered.

Her attention was pulled away when an another roar pierce the woods.

Boys caught a glimpse of her eyes. Carl noticed that this roar was different from others he heard. That pure feral roar was a roar of an alpha male. What are the possibilities that that was the one he thought it was???

Sariel draw her gun with precision and even to their advanced eyes, it was nothing but a blur. She started to fire her gun in darkness. Then she ran out of bullets. She ejected a clip from her gun and went for another one.

"Run… Get to the car…" she spun around and her long black hair swirled about her as she opened fire in attempt to get them clean passage to the car.

Aston Martin in black colour was parked just by the side of the road. She also noticed that there were four lycans.

_I'm gonna kill Kahn for this bloody mission._ She thought angrily giving herself adamant reason to get thru this and chop his head off when she returns to Rome.

Sam shot one lycan to his left and another to his right. Then Dean spun around to shot the other one, but in his attempt he collided with her car. _NOT MY CAR, IDIOT!!!! _She almost screamed in pure sensation of rage.

Not far from her, the third lycan lunged through the acid smoke hissing from his dying partner. His powerful hind legs carried him forward by leaps and bounds. Her head snapped around to see if she was going the right way- and another lycan suddenly reared up in front of her.

An inhuman roar assailed her ears as a monstrous claw swiped at her. Carl yelled and Dean and Sam froze in their tracks turning around to see why was Carl yelling.

Decades of hard worn battle experience kicked in along with her instincts, and Sariel sprang into the air, soaring just below the tree branches. She arched over the looming lycan, firing her gun as she smoothly tumbled head over heels.

Silver riddled the beast skull, and he dropped to his death only a heartbeat before her boots splashed less than a meter past the exterminated creature. Landing squarely on the ground in a kneeling on one knee position, she expertly ejected an empty magazine from her Beretta and slammed a fresh one into place.

She turned around with deadly speed and opened fire on the on the onrushing lycan. White-hot death flared from the muzzle of her Beretta as she nailed the creature in the air above the fourth lupine fatality. Scarlet flowers blossomed across the monster's furry chest. Then she ran again.

"Are you alright?" Carl asked her as she ran into her car.

"Get in!!" she barked, suddenly very aware of strange presence in the woods. He was here…

Sariel looked at the two boys staring at her with they jaws dropped. I guess they didn't get to see a lot of vampires using their abilities to shot their relatives, sort of speak. Though, she was pleased with the fact that they took out couple of lycans. At least they aren't worthless.

She noticed that the two of them ran toward the other car. Black Chevrolet, old fashioned American car. _Who still drives those?_

**A/N:** So, now they all introduced themselves and resolved some things... Next chapter will be brothers opinion on her...

Many thanks for encouraging reviews. Really, I am greateful. And thanks to Zriota who made me continue writting this story even when I gave up on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three **

**  
Passive**

_"__Dead as dead can be," my doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy  
Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe  
Someday I will walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"  
Maybe you're better off this way  
Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become… my perfect enemy…  
I know that you can hear this  
Go ahead and play dead  
Why can't you turn and face me?  
Passive aggressive bullshit_

"But dude, she is a vampire… You know a vampire. They have fangs, climb walls and kill humans…." Dean desperately tried to talk some senses into his little brother, but as usually his brother's thick head was too thick for that.

Dean was reluctant to work with this particular vampire. Not just because she overpowered him in combat. He just wasn't so comfortable having her in his presence. And besides, she was just peculiar… to say the least.

"I am aware of that, Dean. I know what a vampire is. But she is not evil. You did noticed that she didn't kill any of those soldiers. Just rend them unconscious. And besides we could use some extra hand."

"Well, I don't want her hand." Dean blurted already annoyed.

"I am not asking you to take her hand in marriage. Just let her help us a little bit. She does work for the secret hunting society. Catholic church for the love of God, Dean. She can't be evil if she works for the _Pope_!!!" Sam yelled and Dean just kept staring at the rode.

"Dude, she is a vampire." Dean said after few minutes of silence and Sam grunted.

"Is _that_ your only argument in this matter?" Sam asked.

"Well… I think it is enough for me." Dean was stubborn.

Stubborn and impatient. Bad combination. And Sam was annoyed. Really annoyed.

"You are pissed because she kicked your ass." Sam told him annoyed and Dean glared at him.

"She didn't. She just…."

"She just grabbed you and flipped you over her head like you were a puppet. And then you landed on your but…. Ha…. If nothing, I like her because of that. I saw your position and you weren't on top there, my _dear older _brother." Sam snorted and Dean glared again.

He couldn't glare at him for long because he needed to keep his eyes on the road. He would be damn if he let his car to be damaged again.

"She. Is. A. Freaking. Bloodsucker." Dean snarled and turned around just long enough to glare at Sam in a hateful, almost murderous way that the younger Winchester had never seen before.

"That is it. Stop the car!!!!" Sam yelled and slammed on the door giving Dean no choice but to stop the car.

When Impala screeched to a halt, Sam stormed out and started walking down the road. Dean was staring at him in awe. It took his brain to start functioning again almost two minutes.

"What the hell…?" Dean grunted and started the car again.

Impala reached Sam and Dean drove slowly next to him. Sam's long strides almost outran the car.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed at him.

"I am not driving in the same car with a egoistical and stubborn maniac who doesn't want the help sent from the Pope. That is insulting. To the Pope. And to the church. And maybe even an insult to God, if you think about it closely." Sam was mumbling.

Dean was staring at his lunatic brother and almost missed the curve. Cursing under his breath and calming his nerves down, he continued to drive next to Sam. Carefully, not trying to _accidentally_ ran him over.

What would mom and dad say? Dad would probably crawl back from hell just to smack him on the head and mom would probably tell the God to smack him with a thunder for fratricide.

"She is a vampire." Dean said again, showing his annoyance with his baby brother.

"Are you pissed because she kicked your trained ass or because you think she is hot? I have to remind you of your position. You weren't actually fighting your way from beneath her." Sam smirked at his brother, desperately trying through bluffing to get his way.

"I don't find her hot. Somebody that dead and cold, can't be hot. And besides, all vampires are suppose to be hot. Hence all those vampire movies. And she is one strong bitch and she can hit like a brick wall." Dean now had to smirk at his annoying little brother.

His memory suddenly went to the day when mom and dad introduced him to the newest member of their family.

"Sam, when mom and dad brought you back from the hospital, I told them to trade you for a baseball. I stand by that." Dean grunted.

Sam stopped and glared at him. He knew his brother would cave soon. Vampire or no vampire, she could really help them get this demon. Sam heard stories about her. She wasn't like other vampires. And Sam sensed how much she wasn't evil. Maybe wicked, but that is not evil.

"Is there a particular problem?" suddenly strong British accent brought Sam from his thoughts.

Sam raised his head and saw Aston Martin driving next to Impala. Dean looked annoyed and stopped the car. Sariel asked them what was wrong. So he will answer her.

"No. I just have an idiot for a brother." Sam retorted before Dean could.

Both brothers glared at each other. Carl started to smile but he tried to cover it so Sariel wouldn't hit him or something. She is clearly out of patience here.

"Alright then. Now can we move along and continue this conversation inside. Nothing will change until then? He wont stop being an idiot, right?" her yet another snarky remark made Sam smile as he saw Dean's eyebrows frowning.

So Sam went back to the car and Dean followed Aston to the first restaurant on the road.

"You are such a baby." Dean retorted while exiting the car.

"Jerk." Sam blurted.

"Bitch." Dean hissed.

Sariel and Carl shared looks. Carl had amusement in his eyes, but Sariel was annoyed. And Carl wondered when she will snap and kick both of them.

"This is immature. Can we just move on to the problem of the hand?" Sariel said while walking to the restaurant leaving two brothers arguing outside.

"Yes, we can." Carl answered.

"Good. I got to find that McCartney bloke…" she started speaking to Carl when she noticed his look of confusion. "What?"

"Hm, I don't know how to put this delicately…." Carl started moving backwards at the penetrating gaze Sariel was giving him.

"Then just bloody say it…." there it was again- the _growl_.

She sure can growl a lot. Well, she is part animal. Alright. Just tell her gently. Carl was desperately trying to find a cover.

"Well, cardinal kind of lied. You see. There is no Derek McCartney."

Sariel´s eyes flashed danger, death and internal damnation in hell. Her black eyes narrowed at Carl and he audibly gulped.

"What?" it was a silent and visibly calm question, but you could see pure rage in her eyes.

"You see… _They_ are the mission." Carl pointed at the two brothers still childishly bickering about something.

Sariel´s eyebrow shot up and she stared at the two. Then at Carl and then back at them.

"_What_?" she growled again. "He actually dared to trick _me_? He shanghaied me into doing this?"

And little bit of hissing. Oh God, she is pissed. Carl reached the tree in his steps and he was trapped. The fury of a vampire, worse than anything Hell can spit out, and there he was. In the line of fire.

"He knew you would decline the mission and probably send somebody else, but this is a very serious situation and it requires your full attention."

"Of course I would bloody decline. Do I look to you like Mary bloody Poppins? I don't intent to baby-sit those two idiots."

"No, of course not. Mary Poppins didn't had fangs and she wasn't armed." Carl mumbled unaware of the fact that Sariel heard him, hence the snarling that came.

"You are serious?" Sariel asked unexpectedly.

Carl raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Yeah… Why?"

"What demon?"

"We call him the Yellow Eyed Demon." Sam answered the question and looked at Sariel.

Dean was glaring at him with death stares and Carl was just looking at Sariel wondering will she cave soon and just except this as a mission.

"Yellow eyed?" Sariel asked Sam and suddenly draw Dean's attention.

"You are familiar with him?"

"Not personally, but it is strange. Half-breeds that usually dwell in our plane have crimson pupils. I have never heard of a demon that has yellow eyes." Sariel started thinking about all the types demons that existed.

Her paranormal encyclopaedia that is her brain have all the data storage for this line of work. And this yellow eyed demon doesn't exist. Or it shouldn't have.

"Well, he possesses people and control them, but we presume that he can use his powers while possessing humans." Sam answered.

Sariel suddenly draw blank. Her eyes went to Carl who was staring at Sam as if he had a neon sign on his head.

"Possession? A demon that uses his powers in our plane?" Sariel blurted out and glared at Sam and Dean still trying to comprehend what he just said. "When did this happened? Did you saw him using his powers?"

Sariel could have sworn that both boys had exactly did that. Saw that demon at work and it wasn't pretty.

"He killed our mother and Sam's girlfriend Jessica a year ago." Dean answered looking Sariel straight into the eyes.

Hazel eyes suddenly lost their defiant and rogue glow and just became vulnerable. When her eyes caught Sam's his were guilty. Both where heavy with burden. Sariel suddenly abandoned her temper tantrum and decided to do this more tactically.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I need to ask. What happened?" Sariel tried to sound more softer which was very difficult for her.

Carl saw her attempt to show that she is not an insensitive vampire, but she was still far away from empathy. If she can actually do something emphatic. Since she is a insensitive vampire. Which the older brother picked up and he suddenly decided to show his frustration.

"What is in it for you? Can you find him? Hunt him down? We are trying to find him for over twenty years and now you think you can find him? Our father died trying to catch him! You know what, vampire. Go to hell." Dean snarled at her.

"Been there, done that." Sariel answered plainly, as if that what the most normal thing in the world.

Dean looked at her in puzzle, obviously trying to figure if she was serious with this. It turned into a staring contents. Who will be stared down? And Sariel was calculating, thinking about the right approach, about the right thing to say and she draw blank.

Carl noticed the growing tension between two hunters. Something more primal and bigger than just rivalry emanated from two hunters and Carl prayed to God for this not to escalate into a full blown fight.

"He pins them to ceiling, slashing their stomach and then sets everything on fire including them." Sam said, hardly audible.

Sariel´s and Dean's glares automatically went to Sam who was looking at something behind Sariel. Carl squeaked and the look of horror on his face was unmistakably real. All the while Sariel tried to put the pieces together.

"Oh my God." Carl finally mumbled.

"No. I think the other one is responsible for this." Dean snarled and looked at Carl.

But Sariel was far away from them with her thoughts. _Why?? _Why would a demon risk exposure for a random attack? Only if it wasn't a random attack? What if he was trying to trigger something? Well, it obviously didn't work the first time, so he had to attack again?

Risking exposure for the second time? Now, he was really playing stupid. Or was he? Sariel knew she has to gather more information on this.

"This is a direct violation of the balance. Why haven't I been informed about this sooner? Why sending me now here to get the trespasser?" her question was directed to Carl.

"I don't know. We weren't aware of the situation till last year when the second attack occurred. If this is causing the disturbance in the balance of the powers, how come no one noticed?" Carl finally answered her question after few minutes of silence.

"Because it wasn't evident. He isn't constantly in our realm. He returns back to his shit-hole. Oh, bloody hell. I haven't surfed the ether for years now. I don't know how we missed two attacks. Even worse, what if this ones weren't the only one?"

"Whoa, you are saying that you have some sort of a _channel_ to reach them?" Dean asked perplexed.

"It is not a channel per se. It is a crossover where we, Sentinels, sense their presence. We can manipulate the astral field that is around us and use it to sent their sorry arses back to Hell. We are the keepers of the balance in another word. We stand as guards on the bridge between Heaven, Hell and Earth, this plane." Sariel answered.

"That is the reason why you are here. The demons are up to something. You need to inform others." Carl stated.

"Like _he_ would listen to me. And he probably knows about this so it will only make me rip his head off and that at this moment wont help. So we will have to investigate this matter deeper." Sariel snorted.

Carl looked at her confused. He didn't know who is she talking about.

"We need to go to L.A." suddenly she said and all the men looked at her.

"Why?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Because I need to talk to Midnite." Sariel answered determined.

"With whom?" Dean looked at her in complete confusion and then looked at his brother who looked like he understands what she is talking about.

"Papa Midnite? I heard rumours about him." Sam spoke and Dean glared at him.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Sariel told him plainly.

"I heard he was a crusader for good, but now he is neutral. He owns a club for the fallen ones. Where demons and angels can dwell without consequences." Sam stated.

"What?" Dean asked frowning at his little brother. "Where did you heard that and why didn't you tell me? We could have gone there and find that demon!!!"

"It is just club. And rumours are just urban legend. Demons and angels are not allowed into our realm. Demons stays in Hell, angels in Heaven. The great détente of original superpowers." Carl stated and Sariel actually smirked earning a glare from him.

"They call that it the _balance_." Sariel snorted. "I call it hypocritical bollocks with too many loopholes. Since demons and angels can't cross over into our plain, we get half-breeds. Say you were very good in your life or very, very bad, they wrap your soul in human skin and send you back here on missions. Rest in peace? Not likely."

"Whoa. I never knew this stuff." Dean stated.

"Of course not. You hunters deal with crazy ghost, mirages, curses and mythical creatures. God and the Devil… Uh… Oldest bad relationship in history. Very competitive. They really do have issues. What if I told you that God and the Devil made a wager? A kind of standing bet, for the souls of the mankind….?"

Sariel sensed the lights of the restaurant suddenly flickering. Supernatural presence. _Oh, bugger._ First lycans, now demons? She is having one busy night!

Dean and Sam were staring at her not sensing sudden change in the air. Of course, they didn't sense that. Well, not yet anyway.

"Humor me on this, Winchester." She started talking faster. "No direct contact with the humans, just plain influence. See who would win. Who would be smart enough to not screw with the balance. Something like the story with that Job bloke."

"Why?" Dean asked, interrupting her.

"Why? I have no idea. I just know it makes my life living hell. Literally. You don't even see it all. Dead people walking around because they can't even get to the purgatory, demons and angels screwing even the slightest chance of maintaining that bloody bollocks they call the balance. It is quite disturbing and highly frustrating."

Sariel suddenly felt an outburst of astral energy. _God, I hate USA. England and Italy aren't even a half filled with demons as this cursed land is. No wonder actually if you see all the historical data. So many innocent dead for nothing. Cursed land, indeed._

"People are evil… We are capable of doing such terrible things." Sam told her.

"We all are, even if you think that vampires aren't like you. We are of your kin. It is just, we are different. I am a pureblood vampire, which means I was born into vampirism. And yes, our strain is much different from the parasite vampires you are hunting. Original vampires don't bite humans anymore. We haven't done that since the Inquisition."

Sariel sighed sensing something approaching. _Who did these two kids pissed of? _

"And yes, we are all capable of doing terrible things. Then sometimes something else comes along and gives us just the right nudge and then we do truly evil things."

"What? Demons and ghouls?"

Sariel nodded sensing the shift in that astral energy. It wasn't headed their way. That is strange.

"But… " Carl tried to say something and Sariel knew it was useless to hear him out.

"Demons stay in Hell, aye? Tell them that. Somebody really should inform them of that particular rule. I don't think that all demons and hell creatures got that memo."

"That is impossible. You can't be serious." Carl blurted out obviously not knowing the real reason she was in this shit-hole.

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me that. And yet they keep attacking me in our plane. So you tell me who is crazy in this one? Do you know the reason why I am in this god-forsaken land of USA? Because a full-fledged demon made of bugs and snakes and of god knows what bugger else, attacked me in the middle of Republic Square in Rome."

"What?" Carl asked, perplexed.

Sariel almost laughed at him. The sense of something evil approaching faded and she could relax again. Though not completely. _Never completely…_

"That was exactly my question at the moment. What the hell is going on? Of course, cardinal didn't believe me so he decided to suspend me or in his words "relieve me of my duty as a Roman hunter" and he send me here. In a wild goose chase on a guy they named after a member of _Beetles_!! McCartney, for the sake of…?"

Carl shrugged and decided that that puddle of dirt on the ground is much more interesting than Sariel´s black eyes.

"And you can stop him? Find him and send him back or kill him?" Sam asked Sariel.

"There is a high possibility that I actually might do that, but I do need to know who he is and what kind of damage he caused during his escapades into our realm. And most importantly, why."

"How come we didn't know about all of this?" Sam asked.

"It is one of those well known secrets. Except that, you two are humans. And humans are not supposed to know all of this. Though, humans shouldn't really go around the world facing terrible supernatural things. But, you can't control everything. And by God, anything is possible."

"Those half-breeds, how come they are among us?" Dean asked and now Sariel knew she will have a bloody seminar in a parking lot of a ghastly restaurant.

"Well, they look like us, humanoid. They are sent to dwell among humans, sent to influence. They can only whisper in your ear. But a single word can give you courage or turn your favourite pleasure into your nightmare. So when a half-breed breaks the rules, tries to control free will or hijack a soul, we deport his sorry arse right back to Hell. That is the sole purpose of maintaining the Balance."

"We? Who we? People with psychic abilities?" Sam asked and Sariel detected something else in his question, but she let it rest for a while.

"Yes and no. Depends on the amount of astral energy storage in your body. Some of them are telekinetic, some telepaths, some prophets and oracles and some of them can just surf the ether."

"Which one are you?" Dean asked eying her suspiciously.

"I am _blessed_ with the sight. I see the true side of the world. I can control astral fields and spells to conjure angels and repeal demons or vice versa. I perform exorcisms and my sense for everything supernatural is sharpened so I can divide good persons from bad, good energy from bad one. Protect the innocent and destroy the guilty. I am what they call an _occultist_. "

"That means you know all those things like Devil's trap and salt rings…?" Dean asked and Sariel glared at him.

"Of course I do." _Are you stupid? _"I have to know that. And I don't have to use any kind of trap. I have another means of destroying them."

"Oh, really?" now Dean was more than curious.

"Yes." Was her simple answer which literally stunned him.

"So that means you can hunt down that thing?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah." Sariel smirked and Sam and Dean were just mesmerized.

Sariel looked at them and saw sparks of hope. Sam was really near to smile and Dean was actually staring at her impressed. We are moving along with our accountancies.

"That is really… Good."

"See, I told you so!!!!" Sam grinned and smacked Dean upside his head.

Dean almost stumbled at the sudden attack and glared at his brother.

"Shut up!!!" he growled.

"Can we just get on the road? Los Angeles is far away. We have a long journey ahead of us." Sariel snorted at them and went to her car.

"Right away? Can we at least eat something? It is the middle of the night. I need food and coffee!" Dean looked at her.

"Oh, fine… Just don't take long. Two hours?"

"Where are you going?" Carl asked.

Sariel just had to check where the hell did that astral energy went. Her senses were still on and she could senses trails of energy still lingering in the air. _So, Hanzel and Gretel left me crumps to follow. How amateur of them…_

"I need to check something."

She retorted and marched away from the parking lot leaving Carl, Dean and Sam staring after her.

"She is weird. Very smart, but weird. And she can help us. After all of this time, we finally have a chance of finding that thing." Sam was really happy and Dean glared at him. "What? You still have trust problem? Come on, dude. She is good. Little insensitive and deadly, but you know. You are also. You don't have the _right_ to judge her. Hey, you two can become buddies. She also has an impressive arsenal of weapons and she did kicked your ass."

Dean knew that he will listen who she kicked his ass from his baby brother until one of them isn't dead. And Dean really hoped that he wont accidentally shoot him. Evil smile spread across his lips._ Payback time…_

"Yeah, you are the sensitive one in the family, Samantha. Why would I wanna take your rightful place as the chick in the family? And I don't want to be her _buddy_." Dean smirked.

Sam narrowed his eyes and snorted at Dean. He decided to go in the restaurant before he smacks his brother with something.

"That snorting is not very lady-like, Samantha!" Dean bellowed after him and Sam granted him with litany of swears.

"Why are siblings always like this?" Carl just audibly sighed.

"May I ask you a question?" Sam turned around to Carl.

"You just did, Einstein." Dean barked at Sam from the door.

"Go ahead." Carl smiled.

Sam entered the bar and went to the table where Dean already seated himself.

"Why is Sariel different from other vampires? We met vampires and trust me, Sariel doesn't look like she is one of them." Sam quietly asked.

"Because she isn't. Sariel is from the other vampire strain. Like those lycans. The original vampire strain is much more different from those mutated ones."

"Mutated? Are they like infected with a disease?" Sam eyed him in shock.

Now Dean raised his head and looked at them. His ears picked up only the last part of the sentence.

"Yes. The original vampire strain is called hemophagia. Vampire's abilities and behaviour is actually explainable in biology. It is actually very cool. For instance, increased strength, speed and stamina. The result of an increased level of natural hormones similar to anabolic steroids, as well as altered epinephrine- adrenalin and norepinephrine levels.

And of course, As the latter would produce an aggravated fight-flight response, this could be the reason for the hair-trigger temper of the more combat-oriented vampires. And the reason why is she so cranky all the time. Well that and the fact that demons just annoy her."

Dean was eying him with shock in his eyes and Sam just started nodding.

"Yeah, that is logical. They are stronger and much faster then normal humans. But why are they so sensitive to the sun?"

"They have an inconveniently high sensitivity to light, accompanied by equally keen night vision. This forces them to wear heavily-tinted sunglasses in areas with vast amounts of light. In extreme cases, vampires have to wear clothes and headgear that covers every bit of their skin. Of course, we are talking about the original vampires, here.

They can't be exposed to sunlight because they are allergic to the UV radiation. Sariel, however, has developed resistance to sunlight. And those parasites got a different strain so they aren't affected so much by it."

Dean and Sam looked at him in complete shock now.

"She is free to walk on daylight?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Yes. She has the bloodline that holds the original strain that changed human DNA and made the person immortal."

"She is immortal?" Dean asked.

"Didn't you noticed how her face has no lines, wrinkles whatsoever? And how smooth it is? Or the fact that you can easily say that she is even younger then Sam is? And actually she is much older than you think. So you see, original vampires are immortal and ageless, and mutated ones are just immortal in best case scenarios."

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"Due to the mutated form of hemophagia, virus that mutated thru combination of bats bite and original mutated strain, they stop aging at the age of twenty, if they are born into vampirism, and if they are introduced into vampirism, they stop aging at the moment they are turned."

"Damn, that is so cool. I mean, not the biting part and all that vampirism shit, but not to age…? Whoa!" Dean said abruptly.

"But all that comes with a price. Bloody price." Carl intoned gloomily.

"You mean, vampires have to feed on human's blood." Sam asked darkly.

"Not necessarily human's." Carl stated and Dean and Sam looked at him puzzled. "Hemophagia cripples the body's ability to regenerate blood cells, cutting the natural develop of hemoglobine in blood to the minumum. As a result, vampires are pale and anemic, and they require frequent blood transfusions to stay alive or feeding."

"So why they don't just get transfusion? Why do they feed on humans?" Dean asked angrily.

"They don't bite humans. Vampires that live in packs named Covens, original ones, had stopped feeding on humans centuries ago. They used animal's blood and in this modern age they have been using cloned variety of blood. Much better one with added vitamins."

"Vampires clone blood? But all those vampires throughout history?" Sam stated with confusion in his voice.

"Yes, the Draconis Covenant forbids vampires to feed on humans, but those mutated forms of vampires, parasites, doesn't obey that _Covenant law_. So we hunt them down."

"But, how did vampires, parasite ones became? If vampires aren't allowed to kill humans?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Well, of course, there has been breaking all that Covenant. But the penalty for that is death. Some vampires can't forsake the taste of fresh human blood so they go and bite them. Hemophagia is considered deadly to humans, though, they are known cases when a human survives a bite of a vampire and results in turning into one. The ones that are infected with hemophagia are weaker in strength and speed than their originals.

It is presumed that the biggest vampire weakness, inability of being in the direct sunlight, has come from the mixing of vampire strain with human's thru bites. Because, you see Sariel and all the members of Draconis bloodline are resistant to sunlight. And all those mutated ones get affected by it."

"That means she is really different. Like an ancestor to vampires?" Dean asked now perplexed.

"Reinforcing the residual Draconis strain in Sariel´s vampire strain thru her birth, and, thus, fusing the full strengths of both strains for the first time gave her the ability of a hybrid. Her strength and healing abilities were, then, phenomenally enhanced to a level equivalent to that of a vampire-dominant hybrid.

Even being able to withstand direct exposure to sunlight, qualifying the classification of a true immortal. And she has also some hybrid lupine genes from her father that combined with her vampire strain and made her even more different. It is very complicated. Actually, she is very complicated. Not to mention difficult to handle." Carl stated with a smile.

"Why?" Sam asked obviously a very stupid question cause Dean eyed him with a glare.

"Because, she is highly intelligent and reacts on animal instincts. She is part animal, you know. Massively increased density of bone and dentin throughout the body results in slightly elongated canines, the 'fangs'. These canines are slightly elongated all the time and in often cases of rage and defense, or eating, they are prolongeted and sharp as a diamond so they could pierce even a bone.

An accelerated metabolism that speeds healing. When cut, a vampire's body automatically begins repairing the wound at a micro cellular level. For bigger injuries, for total requirement is required blood, preferably, human, due to the haemoglobin in the blood. And she is far superior in intelligence than you can imagine.

Enhanced intelligence, by increasing the number of neuronal synapses through brain cortex and parenchyma. A similar process is responsible for the seemingly common phenomenon of enhanced senses. Sariel has extremely sensitive hearing, this is caused by the increase of the neurotransmitter load at the synaptic cleft. She also developed an enhanced sense of smell, due to the low amount of lupine genes in her genome mixed with vampire ones."

"So, she is a predator in simple words?" Sam asked in fear. "I have never heard a scientific explanation for a supernatural creature."

"Because they are not supernatural beings. They are considered just another life form. Another link in the evolution. Possibly a step forward. Yes, she is a predator. And actually, she is one very scary predator. On the top of the food chain. Nobody dares to mess with her. She is the boss. The alpha."

Dean smirked and Sam already knew the meaning of that smirk. _God, he will annoy her. Because he can't stand people being better than him. Egoistical bastard. How did I ever ended up related to him??? _

"Oh, really? Well, then we wont piss her off, wont we, Dean??" Sam looked sharply at his brother.

"No, no, no… I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously!" Dean answered innocently.

_Damn him!!!!!! Idiot!!_ Sam sighed.

"Why are you telling us all of this? Wont the big bad predator be pissed when she finds out?" Dean asked.

"I am telling you this because you need to understand her so you wont go judging her just because she is a vampire, Dean. I know you have a problem with her being a vampire. But she wont go cutting your jugular. Well, only if you give a bloody good reason."

"And he might…" Sam mumbled and Dean glared at him.

"You are such a brat."

"Takes one to know one." Sam said simply.

"You two are always like this?" Carl asked.

**A/N:** Now, the story is finally taking its turn. Chapter is longer because I had to explain a lot of stuff. There is a lot of science terms and I hope you all at least found that interesting. I decided to combine science with occult stuff and I hope I did it well. It is the new approach to the supernatural world and this make its more closer to the real world. Scary, isn´t?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four **

**  
Human being**

_Well if you don't like it go ahead find yourself a saint  
Go ahead now try to find a boy who's gonna be what I ain't  
What you need is a plastic doll with a fresh coat of paint  
Who's gonna sit through all the madness and always act so quaint  
It's your new friend, you're really making a scene, and I've seen you  
Bouncing around, from machine to machine but you know that  
They're never really never really what they seem  
And you can count on, generate some warmth, then you'll  
See just what I mean and if I'm acting like a king  
Don't ya know it's cos uh I'm a human being and if I want too many things  
And if I've got to dream and when it gets a bit obscene  
I don't gotta walk around with my head on down  
Just like a human being I can hold my head so high  
Just like a human a real proud human being  
Won't you give me a little sip, why won't you give me a drag of that cigarette  
Why don't you try to give me something that I'll never ever forget, but now  
Could you blow it all on a million dollar bet  
Because you're liable to lose it an a best lovin' you've had yet  
It's like I'm talkin' 'bout the human race you're tryin' to cover up a big disgrace  
Well I may think that this whole scene is just a too appalling for me  
Well, I may be the type who's just mad about funny little thing that I see, but I can  
Colour that with history, and make it just what I want it to be, well I'm_

Sariel returned from her mission of unsuccessfully finding the way where that energy went. But she figured it was probably several seplavites who came here to pick humans who were on their death roll. _So much for those bread crumps…_ Sariel stepped into the bar and was instantly splashed with deep stench of cigars and beer.

Assessing the room was second nature to her, already she had remembered all possible points of entry, anything that could possibly stand in her way if a situation called for her to flee and the location of each person surrounding her. Her logistics and mental memory were in overdrive.

Always following them with a trained eye as the situation kept changing. Strangely she had followed her instincts and training but she couldn't help but feel that most of what she was doing had an enhanced feeling to it and she knew the reason for it.

Other vampires didn't have it. Draconis strain gave her enhanced senses that vampires didn't have. She was aware of every single person in this room. Of their movements, already memorizing their faces and smells in matter of seconds.

Though she possessed psychic ability to sense astral energies around her, she rarely used it. Of curse, she was thought how to repel possible possession and how to protect her body and mind from psychic attacks, but she really rarely used any of her paranormal abilities.

She resented having them, but her job would be much more difficult if she didn't have them. All those demons she sent back to Hell, would be at her throat all the time. And the voices… The voices of the damned calling out for help. She had to shut them out so she wouldn't go insane.

Sariel returned to reality and she already have three different plans of escape just in case something went wrong and knew exactly who and what she would use and how. Her Death Dealer training thought her how to use this ability from her birth and she learned how to focus.

Then she heard Sam and Dean bickering again. And for some odd reason, Carl was there, laughing with them and not _at_ them.

"Dude, you should see the tantrums he throws these days."

"I do not throw tantrums."

"Missy fits then."

"Dean!"

"See? His pout lip is out already. Seriously, he pouts better than Marilyn Monroe when he starts. He looks like a girl when he does that. I am really starting to wonder now if I might actually have a sister… I am just afraid that he might start writing poems."

"I do not pout, you moron. Just because you are an insensitive jerk doesn't make you better than me. And of course you can't write a freaking poem. You are emotionally challenged."

"Oh, I have a poem for you, Sammy." Sam's eyes widened at Dean's last words and Dean started to recitate a poem. "Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me pretty, what the hell happened to you??"

"You are such an immature idiot!! I can't even imagine what Carl and Sariel think about us."

Carl just chuckled and waved his hand.

"It is alright. At least I am not bored. Do proceed."

"You see. He has a sense of humour. Unlike some people who pout all the time..." Dean eyed Sam in suspicious look.

"I do not pout all the time!!!!" Sam shrieked.

"C'mon Sammy. You know you could brood for your country. If there was a Sulk Olympics, Sammy here would be holding the gold. And all that bitching in the car. Oh, my legs hurt, Dean. I can't seat here anymore… Oh, God, turn off that music it is making my head sore…. Yadda, yadda, yadda. It is not my fault you are a sasquatch, Sammy."

"Just because I don't turn into Mr Sunshine when I come across a decapitated head… And it is not my problem that you are short. And it is SAM!!!!"

"Mr. Sunshine, no- Mr. Needs Bucket, yes. And I am not short. Anywhere. I am of normal height. You are just abnormally tall. But then again, it is maybe your snobbish I-know—it-all attitude that got your head in the clouds so you are the size of that stupid giant in that pee fairytale."

"Your problem, if you don't know the big words. I hear it can be such a nuisance to not understand me…"

"I did understood that, you overgrown ape. And that is a British word. I heard it on BBC!"

"BBC? You watch BBC? Whoa!!! You watch both BBC and Oprah." Sam snickered and Dean's eyes narrowed.

"You are really an overgrown ape. Go to hell." He snarled.

"That was weak, dude. Overgrown ape?"

"You know you find me funny, Sam. Stop fighting it."

"I will if you do."

"I do what?"

"Stop fighting being funny."

"If you have to explain it Sam, it ain't funny."

Sam was ready to shout something at his brother, or throw whatever came first, when he spotted familiar coal haired female approaching them. He looked at her, sharply, but he couldn't pick up anything from her. Sam knew he had psychic powers and that they are for some reason very strong. Even Missouri told him that when he felt his mother's presence.

And so started to develop them because he couldn't risk another Max-situation. But this vampire female was closed. Trying to read her was like trying to go through a stone wall with your head. Her ebony black eyes were cold and calculative. She looked at him and he froze. She obviously realized what he tried to do.

"´ello there… Sam, Dean. Are you ready to go?" She emphasized Sam's name and he understood why.

"You said two hours…." Dean calmly told her, but then grinned at her.

They all decided not to mention knowing all about her to her. It might actually piss her off. But Dean was obviously willing to see how far this big, bad predator can go.

Sariel looked at him narrowing her eyes. Sam just had to chuckle at that precise moment and suddenly her attention was drawn back to him. Sam cleared his throat, knowing that his older and so much wiser brother will soon get himself in trouble with her.

Well, at least he isn't hitting on her. _That would probably get him six feet under before you can say Christo. _

"Yes, I did say _that_." Sariel calmly answered and now Carl and Sam waited for Dean's next retort.

Sam silently prayed. _Oh, please God, don't let it be…._

"Then we have a half an hour left. I know _time_ isn't of a valuable to you since you are a walking dead person, but it is very important to us humans." Dean hissed.

_An insult like that one… Oh, shit… Her eyes narrowed again, but beside that, she didn't even flinch. I have a strange felling I will be an only child soon. Or the only one who could continue the Winchester bloodline. Damn, great job Dean!!!! Yes, go ahead. Piss her off so I can go to yet another Winchester funeral. JERK!!!!_

"Yeah, it is. All that growing old and starting to forget things can be really frustrating. And spending hours in front of a mirror counting grey hairs… I see you came to number five. You still have time... But I am not an expert so I can't judge." Sariel retorted coldly.

Sam's and Carl's eyed widened, but there weren't as half as shocked as were Dean's. He was speechless and completely struck dumbfounded. Sam and Carl were glaring at both of them. Sariel was just standing there holding a smug smile on her pale lips while Dean desperately tried to find a comeback.

Then his brain started functioning again. His right hand went to his hair and he looked at her with danger in his eyes. He raised his glass so he could see his reflection.

Sam and Carl stared at Dean who tried to level his glass with bear so he could see his grey hairs. So called grey hairs, because there was nothing grey on his head. But Sariel´s comment served its purpose. Dean looked like a lunatic trying to see his reflection in the glass.

"I don't have grey hair… I am not getting old…. How… Damn!!!!" Dean practically growled.

Then his eyes returned to Sariel and she eyed him with amusement. Then it dawned on him. She is just messing with him. Her smug smile became a smirk and Sam and Carl tried to hold their laughter. Of course, it was a futile attempt.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Dean was completely shocked and incredibly pissed off. He could swear he saw steam coming out of his brother's ears. He never saw him so riled up by a girl. Well, only in that common horny way.

Usually this wasn't the way women spoke to him. They are or drooling over him, trying to kill him or just ignoring his stupid remarks. None of them ever respond to his snarkiness and stupid wisecracks with much better wisecracks and even better snarkiness. And he especially wasn't used to meat women that can hit harder than he does or that are faster that he is. This wasn't Dean's territory.

And this was priceless. Sam already loved Sariel. He didn't care if she was a vampire, werewolf or a freaking ghoul or the greatest predator bitch in this side of the galaxy. She made his brother going crazy in a way even he couldn't. And he had 24 years of practice.

Sariel smiled and sat next to Carl who noticed that she relaxed a bit. That made him more comfortable, but he knew she wont let him forget that trick they pulled to get her here. Carl tried to explain that to cardinal, but he wouldn't listen to him.

He tried to tell him that she will go by herself if the situation requires her attention and this situation really does, but cardinal told him that he is wrong and that she is insensitive and that she doesn't care about hunting evil.

So Carl got angry. She knew her. Sariel was a warrior, cold-blooded and insensitive, master of manipulations and lying, intelligent beyond all comprehension and a perfect hunter, killer, but she did cared. Most of the time. Well, fine. If she was in good mood, she can actually be very pleasant and polite. Fine, that was very rare situation. He only saw her once in caring mood when he was twelve and had a terrible nightmare.

She came to him with a glass of warm milk and even hugged him to make him feel safe, making the most suitable sound deep in her throat. Something similar to purring. Later he found out that that kind of contact was feral and that wolves used it when a member of their pack needed to feel safe by being surrounded with their own kind. Usually, that transpired between mother and her cubs.

Of course, he didn't mentioned that to her. He wasn't sure if she even noticed what she did.

But she was his only family. No matter the fact that he never told her that. Or that they weren't actually related. She saved his life and thus became his family.

"Oh, calm down. I thought you _humans_ have a sense of humour, Winchester." Sariel smirked at Dean and he glared daggers at her.

Sam's and Carl's were switching from Sariel to Dean like in a tennis match. And they both silently agreed this was hilarious. Sam noticed Dean was pissed by the way he slammed his glass on the table. He stood up abruptly and glared at all of them.

"What? We are leaving already? Time has caught up with you?" Sariel asked leaning her arm against her chair, wearing a cool mask on her face.

Sam was mesmerized by the sight. Her black hair fell across the right side of her face, complete contrast to her white skin. Her black eyes stared at his brother, glowing with a devilish mirth. She reminded him of a wolf stalking its prey.

Sariel licked her lips and dangerously eyed the older Winchester who almost invisibly flinched. Dean's eyebrow twitched as black eyes met hazel ones. Then she obviously noticed that Sam was staring at her and suddenly blue eyes met black ones.

"Are we finally ready to leave this place?" Sariel asked suddenly annoyed.

Sam knew that he might have upset her with his staring, but he couldn't help himself. He finally met somebody with psychic abilities who can explain him what the hell is going on. Maybe even help him control them. Because he was sick of having visions and demons messing with his head. One demon is enough to handle.

Of course, he couldn't share this with his brother. No, mister control freak would freak out and went crazy with worrying. He remembers the first time he said to him that he has nightmares that come true. And his brother had that look in his eyes. Pity, sorrow and fear. That his little brother might finally be losing his mind.

But he did dream about Jessica and didn't do anything. So now, he will do anything to stop anything bad from happening. Even though he will have headaches for the rest of his life.

"SAM!!!!!!!" he heard his brother yelling at him.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Wake up!!!! We are going!!!!" Dean growled at him.

Sam was brought back to reality and noticed that Sariel and Carl were already gone. Dean stared at him with annoyance and anger written all over his face. Sam obviously unconsciously grinned at him because Dean glared at him like he might kill him.

"Don't even say it!!!!!! Sam, I am warning you!!" Dean was so pissed off and in his lethal hunter mode, but Sam couldn't help himself.

"Oh, dude, she really got you…. _Grandpa_." Sam busted out laughing.

"SAM!!!!!!" Dean practically whined.

Sam looked at him with a bright smile. Then it turn into a crazy look replaced by a new burst of laughter.

"What? It was funny! Hilarious!! You finally found somebody who can handle your ego and wise sarcasm. And I finally found somebody who can annoy the shit out of you. Even make you acting like a narcissistic lunatic. Though, that is not so hard to accomplish, because you _are_ a narcissistic lunatic… See, everybody happy."

Dean stiffened and erected himself to his full height. Which wasn't so scary because now Sam was standing also, but the look Dean wore… it would scare a werewolf away.

"Run Sam." Words rolled of his tongue in icy tone.

"Ha ha Dean. Wait you can't be serious!" Sam said, shuffling away from his brother as the same crazed look Sam had earlier settled in Dean's hazel eyes.

_Damn, the guy could scare even Hannibal Lector away!!!!_

"Now Sammy, I noticed you haven't started running yet. You must not think I'm serious about kicking your bonny ass. You better run." he hissed, starting to run.

Seeing his brother was serious Sam turned around and sprinted for the door, to the parking lot, Dean tearing after him all the way.

They both ran outside with Sam holding a distance from his enraged brother. Sariel and Carl raised their heads and saw Dean stopping at the middle of the parking lot and just continuing to walk towards his car.

"You are riding with _me_, Samantha. All the way to LA. So you can't run far enough. I will make you suffer." Dean growled with promises of evil things in his voice.

Sariel raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. _How can anybody be so immature??_

"This is all your fault, you do know that?" Carl suddenly piped out. "You shouldn't have said that."

"It was fun… And besides, the boy could use an ego check…" Sariel flashed him a devilish grin.

"Yeah, it was fun. Bloody hell, Sariel. You are such a bitch sometimes." Carl grinned at her.

"Well, thank you. I do try my best."

Something crashing against a metal surface brought them back to reality and Sariel looked over Carl's shoulder.

"Oh, dude, tell me you didn't. You are SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean shrieked like a crazy banshee.

"SORRY!!!!! My bad." Sam screeched and went into the car.

Carl and Sariel were both struck in awe. Dean was looking at the giant mud stain on his shirt. He started mumbling obscenities at his brother and Sariel sighed.

"How do the two of them get anything done? They are constantly at each other throats."

"Yes, I am rather familiar with that." Carl eyed her meaningfully.

Sariel just stared blankly at him. Then she realized that he was talking about her and Marcus, her younger brother. Actually, her younger twin brother._ Oh, annoying little creature._

"That is different. It is territorial issue with us. Two bad predators on the same ground can't never go together."

"Yes, especially when you threw him out of the window for scratching your beloved Aston, two years ago. You managed to shock everybody. But then again, when don't you shock everybody?"

"Shut up and get in the car, Carl…" Sariel warned and sat in the driver's seat.

A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters because of the brother bickering and usual sibling stuff. I hope I did it right since I am an only child and have no idea how is to have annoying siblings. This chapter is only for fun. No real story here... Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five **

**  
Paint it black**

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the settin sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin comes  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted black_

After seven hours on the road, both black cars stopped at the Inn in some town outside the border of Illinois. Impala went into the parking lost first, closely followed by Aston Martin.

Sariel stepped out of the car and instantly felt that she was being watched. She turned around and saw Sam and Dean staring at her.

Sariel raised an eyebrow and looked at them, demanding a explanation for their staring.

"Just… You are standing in the direct sunlight…" Sam stated and Sariel sighed, not even giving them a proper explanation.

Then Carl sighed and bowed his head. _Is she even capable of socialising with other people? I am really starting to doubt that._

Dean shook his head and eyed her when Carl and Sariel came closer.

"You look pale." He simply stated and Sariel´s upper lip twitched.

Carl wondered was she trying to hiss at him. Or just controlled herself from growling at him. Or pulling a gun at him. Or doing one of her belligerent things she usually does.

"I am dead, genius. What colour should my face be? Purple?" she inquired rather calmly.

"So you can't blush?" Dean grinned for some reason. "_Can you blush_?"

Sam and Carl didn't understood what was Dean trying to say, but they noticed that Sariel actually did. Sam wondered. _They can't be on the same wave link. Oh, God help us if they are!!!_

"How about we make a deal? You don't make stupid vampire movies references and I wont shoot you." Sariel stated smirking.

"But you can't kill humans." Dean simply stated. "You do work for the Pope. And besides that was a good movie. And it seems convenient. You know a bad-ass day walker. Though I liked _Underworld_ better. Corvinus. They are also hunting lycans. Oh, don't tell me they made a movie about you. Though, Kate Beckinsale is one hot chic."

"When did I mention anything about killing you? I said I will shoot you. Not kill you. There are so many places on your body where I can make an extra hole without endangering your mortal existence." Sariel smiled a wicked smile, but Dean wasn't even bothered.

Sam and Carl were now completely lost. Are these too just looking for an excuse to pull guns at the other one or are they just trying to have a decent conversation? Both Carl and Sam were confused.

"Oh, big words… For such a small girl." Dean grinned at her.

_Oh, he didn't… Oh, my God. He did. He told her she was a small girl. Oh, Lord, help us now. Suddenly Hell seems a much better place to be._ Carl backed away from Sariel and Sam followed his lead.

Sariel actually remained calm and still, which threw Dean of the balance. Or was it actually the fact that she didn't have a comeback. But Carl knew that she had measures for this. And his assumptions soon came alive.

Sariel grabbed Dean by his collar and whirled him around. It was too fast even for his well trained hunter's skills. Next thing he knew, he was slammed against the hood of his own precious car.

Her deadly and incredibly strong grip held him to the hood. The front of his body was squashed against the hood and he fought the sudden urge to groan in pain. And the hood of the car was hot so he tried not to get the skin on his face plastered on it.

_Damn. I went too far. Damn her!!! She is one strong bitch. Well, yeah. She is a vampire. CRAP! _Dean groaned in frustration and started to wiggle himself out of her grasp, but is was futile. He tried to roll so he can get hold of her and threw her against the car's hood. Of course, he is a gentlemen and he would never hit a woman, but this is an exception.

And besides, Sariel held him tight. Actually tighter than possible. Even demons and other vampires don't have her grip. Then he remembered all the things Carl said. _Oh, crap… I am a dead man._

"Listen to me very carefully because I do not intend to repeat myself." Sariel arched over him and lowered her head to his.

She wanted only him to hear this and of course, the fact that her fangs are so close to his neck wasn't bad tactic.

Cold breath brushed over his ear and neck and a chill ran down his spine. _Don't fell fear. No fear, Dean. You came across much worse damned things. Don't let her sense your fear. _

"Unless you don't want to get your human arse kicked in the middle of a parking lot by a _small_ girl, you will have to restrain yourself from doing and saying stupid things. I am way out of your league, boy. You don't want me angry and surely you don't want to find yourself at the other end of my rage. You think you are so bad with your hunting skills?

And your wise lines filled with sarcasm? You think you a _hunter_? You were just raised as one. I was born a hunter, a perfect killer, so watch with whom you are talking to. I am more than willing to help, but I don't give a shit about your problems and issues. This is just another job for me. Pretty annoying one, but somebody has to fix what you two messed up.

I do realize it is difficult for you to cope with the fact that I am vampire, but you will have to get over it. I am not going anywhere till I get this mission finished and you two out of this shit. Therefore, you will have to learn how to cooperate with me or we will have a problem. It is nothing personal, Dean. Just business."

Dean was now struck in shock. The words, the way there were spoken and the cold breeze now grazing his neck were shocking. He could sense bitterness and vehemence coming out of her. He didn't have to be a emo-psychic like Sam.

"So the next time you will have something smart to say, please just shut your mouth. I know you like to hear the sound of your voice, but you could also do it without so much unnecessarily yapping. Did I made myself clear?"

Dean didn't know what to do. He felt an incredible need to just shoot her with something. To contradict her. She was a damn vampire and she just threatened him. _She is not evil, Sammy? I beg the differ._ He sensed her staring at his profile, waiting for an answer. So he just nodded.

"Good." She breathed in his ear and let him go.

Sam and Carl where standing there gazing at her in shock. Carl stopped Sam from interfering, reassuring him that she just wants to clear this up with Dean. Sam knew that Dean deserved this, but damn, he was his brother. Then he saw sorrow emanating from Carl's eyes toward Sariel.

Dean fixed his jacket and sharply looked at Sariel. Emotion free face that held no regret for the thing she just did. And then she just turned on her heal and started for the Inn.

"This was interesting." Dean tried to regain his coolness, but it was much more difficult than he thought.

"Are you alright? It was scary there for a second…" Sam asked him.

"I am sorry for this. She just doesn't…. Do… Too good… With other people. I don't know really why." Carl started, embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Oh, so you have noticed? Yeah, it is rather disturbing." Dean sneered.

"I… I can't…" Carl started but Dean cut him of.

"Lets just do this job so we all can go our separate ways." Dean stated and went toward the Inn.

Sariel paced in angrily ready to just check in a room and get a nice, warm shower. She already knew she was out of line outside, but she needed to make herself clear. And besides, his ego wouldn't pay attention to her any other way.

The receptionist looked at her sharply and smiled his brightest smile. And she felt an incredible urge to chop his head of. _Bloody hell, he really got me angry._ But it wasnt entirely her fault. She is used to be obeyed without question. And he annoyes pretty deliberatively.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" the receptionist asked her politely and was taken back when she just answered him in cold tone.

She already hated this bloody mission. She hated cardinal for dragging her here. She will hate Carl if he makes her behave politely with brothers. Fine, she wasn't the most pleasant person in the world, but she gets things done. And besides, she wasn't trained for pleasant behaviour, so Carl can't really blame her for behaving like she normally does.

"Two rooms." Sariel barked at the receptionist and as soon as she realized what she had done by the expression on his face, she calmed down and forced herself to behave. "Please."

"On what name?" the receptionist lost his bright smile and coldly asked her.

"Magahoff and Draco. She is the _Draco_, of course." Dean came gliding in.

Sariel just eyed the receptionist waiting for the keys. Her long alabaster fingers started tapping on the counter.

"Here you go. 507 and 508." Receptionist gave her the keys and she tossed one hotel key to Dean.

"Take care of this." She also gave him her credit card.

Dean caught it perfectly and watched her marching out. _Damn, she really is a Draco, no argue there._

"Here you go." Dean gave the young man his and hers credit card instantly noticing it was a Platinum American Express card.

"Your girlfriend is quite scary." The receptionist stated looking at the stranger.

"Oh, you have no idea." He grinned at the man. "Angelina Jolie is a nun comparing to her."

Receptionist chuckled and Dean thanked the God for soothing the situation. The last thing he wanted at this moment is to get police on their necks because some Goth chic behaves like a possible serial killer.

"How do you cope with her?" receptionist asked perplexed and Dean signed the paper.

"I have handcuffs." He smirked and waved to the receptionist good bye.

Receptionist looked at him in awe and remained still even as Dean exited the reception room. Sam waited for him at the door and looked at him. And kept staring at him for few seconds.

"What? I have a chicken on my head?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you are you suicidal all of a sudden."

"Oh, please. She got pissed, I apologized, we cleared things out and we are in status quo."

"But for how long?" Sam inquired.

"How long what?" Dean now asked.

"How long will it take for you to make some dumb remark against her and how long will she be able to keep her temper in check?"

"Oh, come on. It is fun. Like playing games with your rival. You know, you annoy her, she annoys you…" Dean rolled his eyes at his again too emotional brother.

"Ah, I get it. This is rivalry."

"What? It was a joke Sam. We are on the same side. Most of the time."

"No, you are right. It is rivalry. You know, an animal thing."

"Are you comparing me to an animal? She is the one with canines here, not me. Dude, you watch too much of that Discovery channel."

"Just listen. Remember what Carl said. She is part animal. She acts on instincts. Alpha predator instincts. And you are invading her territory with your alpha crap. You are the oldest Winchester, which makes you an alpha in her world. So, she is battling for supremacy on the territory you too share.

But unlike other animals, the size isn't the problem here. You are obviously bigger than her, but she is stronger. Wolves prefer psychological warfare to physical confrontations, meaning that high-ranking status is based more on personality or attitude than on size or physical strength. And, dude, you both have one bad attitude.

Rank, who holds it, and how it is enforced, varies widely between packs and between individual animals. And considering she is the alpha female, and you are the alpha male, she will have to fight with you for the territory. Or mate with you, so you too can share the position." Sam finished his lecture and looked at Dean.

And that was a sight to see. Dean standing there with his hazel eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. He looked as if Sam just told him that he is a pink fluffy elephant jumping on rainbows and singing the Teletubies song.

"Ha? What the hell are you talking about here? Did you just compared me to an animal and told me I should mate with her? I swear it Sam, I am taking you to a CT scan of that big head of yours. Those visions are really interfering with your brain cells. Dude, ew!!!"

"No, really if you just think about. It explains a lot. You are challenging her position with your snarkiness, Dean."

"Dude… Get a hold of yourself. This isn't the _Lion King_. And stop thinking so much. And I swear, I am starting to judge Dad decision in giving you a hunting training. Maybe you should have stayed unaffected by supernatural. I think you are losing your mind." Dean spoke and went into the room.

"I am not crazy. I just know too much. Come on. You have to admit that it is actually a good theory and it does explains her hostile behaviour towards you. As you can see she doesn't want to bite my head off." Sam stated thinking he is so smart and Dean glared at him.

"Sam, nobody wants to get physical with you…." Dean smirked and deposited his bag on the bed next to the door.

"Jerk… Fine, you don't have to agree with me. I will just wait and see what happens. But you do have to admit the fact that you are snarkier then usual. And much more roguish. It is because she invaded your normal position as the snarky, rogue with an attitude. Alpha against alpha." Sam spoke and lay on his bed.

"I love our dad, but damn… That man so deserved to be in Hell for making you my brother. They could have just stayed at one child. But no, they wanted a girl too. Why couldn't they have just bought a dog like normal people do? I would have really liked that I had a dog…" Dean took his bag and went into the bathroom, mumbling to himself.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be more polite with them. Actually, with Dean. You are _here_ to help _them_..." Carl stated as he watched the woman that raised him placing her twin Berettas on the night table.

"Yes, it would. Now can we please move on with our lives?" Sariel breathed out and took her jacket off.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He knew it would be a futile attempt to try and convince her to do something that she doesn't want to do. "That demon? You still stand by your idea?"

"Of course I do. He is probably one of the lower ones. And accept that, the demon isn't the one that is needed to be taken care of. It is Sam. The level of his astral energy is higher than even Midnite´s. And trust me, that is not a good thing." Sariel said unpacking her bag.

"Why?" Carl sat on the bed next to the window.

"Because, the higher level of astral energy a person possess, the more interesting he is to the paranormal world. And besides, that night. What happened to their mother and to that girl… It was a direct breaking of the balance. And a thing like that can't go without consequences. I just hope that his abilities aren't one of those consequences."

"What do you mean? It wasn't a random attack?"

"Probably not. Actually, I think that it wasn't random. I have to find out the reason why. And then I will have the answer to the question what."

"I don't follow."

"What did that demon do in that room? How did he slice their gut out and why pinning them to ceiling and then setting them on fire? I have never heard of such a thing and trust me, I have heard a lot. And seen. So, you will have to keep an eye on that boy."

"Why not you? You are the one with the sight."

"Because… I don't possess the ability strong enough to deal with him. Even, with his abilities in dormant state, he is strong. Didn't you noticed how he stares at me? I can sense him trying to break my protection, but they are too strong. I was trained too good. But nevertheless, he is still trying to get a read on me.

And I think he isn't doing it entirely on purpose. His curiosity brings out his powers on random. One more reason, why I need to keep distance. He is still unstable and his powers are more in control of him. Therefore, you will have to keep an eye on him. Well, at least until we don't get to Midnite. Then I will have a word with him about the boy."

Sariel took her clothes and went toward the bathroom.

"So, is that the reason why are we going to LA? So Midnite could evaluate him? Or train him? Like he did you?"

"Oh, very sharp Carl. Yes, I need Midnite to evaluate him, and yes I need Midnite to tell me what is going on, but no, he will not train him. Not until we figure if it is safe enough to do such a thing." She stopped in her steps.

"Alright, you don't trust him. Them. So you need a second opinion." Carl simply declared.

"I trust no one, Carl. It is just another part of my nature. Training." She stated coldly and went into the bathroom.

Unfortunately, she is right. She didn't even trusted him. No matter how much she can pretend that she is comfortable with his presence, she can't pretend so good anymore. Not since he is all grown up. When he was just a kid, she was there to protect. All hunters were.

His memories trailed of to the events of the year when he lost his parents. The clandestine and secret war was raging and mortals were dying. It was the end of all hope. They were growing weaker by the hour, loosing men and battling the raging animals for…

He wasn't so sure what the hell where they fighting for but he knew why he had fought them that night. He was only ten.

That night his parents died. In futile attempt to protect them. At least, that was what the giant beasts thought. The man in black leather with guns came storming in their house, firing at anything that moved.

He was hidden so he wouldn't get killed in the crossfire. That was the final order his father gave him. But he couldn't stand aside while the firing took place in his living room. A young warrior was caught with two raging animals against him. He noticed, from his hideout, that the young warrior was without ammo.

Young warrior draw out his sword but the beast was faster. At least, that was what he thought. The hidden boy suddenly opened the door of the closet and hit the best straight in his face.

From the sudden hit, beast feel on the floor and the young warrior got the chance to impale him with deadly silver sword. But they forgot about the second beast.

It came storming at them and the two boys thought that they were finished. Then, something happened which made the beast trip. It roared in agonizing pain and spread his hairy hands.

The beast tried to pull out the arrow impaled in his right back side. But then it was hit with another one. Young boy saw a glimpse of silver arrow while she raced through air. Somebody has just saved them.

He raised his head and saw a imposing figure standing at the staircase holding a silver bow and was clad in the same uniform as the young warrior standing next to him who pulled him to the door and ordered him to get out.

He was fighting the desire to stay and see who is his saviour. Then young warrior pulled him again.

"Carl, get out of there!!" somebody yelled his name and pulled him out the door.

But not before he saw the glimpse of that warrior. It was a female. Not older than the boy dragging him was. His heart started to pound wildly at the sight of that girl coming down the stairs holding a silver sword covered in beast's blood.

A startling and spectacular vision, she was clad in glistening black leather from her neck down to her knee-high boots. A long black trench coat, belted at her waist, failed to conceal her lithe, athletic figure. And her alabaster skin was showing her true nature.

A glimpse of moonlight rays that were coming through the shattered window, lighted her alabaster skin and her luminous blue eyes. Unearthly glow and wicked smile on her pale lips. Somebody pulled him away from that sight and led him down the dark street.

"The police will be her in short while… We need to clear this mess… Tell her that we are finished…" a strong Cockney accent filled the street in front of him and he saw a imposing figure of an African-American standing in front of him.

"This is the only survivor?" he asked the young warrior who was now by his side.

"Yes."

"Very well then. Take him back to the mansion. I will help her." The man stormed from their sight and walked back into the house.

The last glimpse of his birth place and childhood Carl saw in flame. It had to be done, young warrior explained to him. The corpses have to be burned. The corpses of his dead parents.

Young boy sworn to his parents that he will revenge their death and do everything possible to stop the that dreadful beast that invaded his house and took away his family. So he was more than happy to accept cardinal's invitation to be raised as a member of Tenebrae, a secret hunting society that protect innocent from devilish creatures.

And he met his saviour. Sariel Draconis, named after an archangel of death, a celestial warrior, after he found out in his research. She showed him what lies in the darkness and soon he forgot about revenge. Now, that he knew that there is somebody that protects them.

And soon, she accepted him as a member of her pack. And she protected him. Then he met Gabriel, a man who hunted evil things and he even wanted to kill her, but she wasn't so easy to hunt down. So he found out for whom she is working and in no time, cardinal offered him a job.

The man once renegade changed his last name to van Helsing, just for the fun of it. And he also accepted him as one of his.

Carl's world was suddenly painted black. But he found a way to cope with it. But watching the woman who saved his life and gave him a place to belong to again, willingly forfeit her little part of humanity just to not get effected by demonic influence what just too much.

Sariel obviously thinks if she completely shuts down, she will be stronger. But it isn't so. It just made her more like them. Soulless and cold. Not effected by anything. Nothing wasn't a challenge for her anymore. No more reason to fight. To care and shout.

He thought that until he saw her smashing Dean against the car. Carl actually caught a spark of challenge in her eyes. Actually it was annoyance, but there was something. A reason to fight for. A challenge. And it was completely feral. The man is invading her territory. And he doesn't want to back down. And neither does she.

He heard her exiting the bathroom. Sariel looked at him with suspicious look.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I am just thinking. Are you going to sleep tonight?"

"No. You know I don't sleep." She said looking at him strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that? Like you had an epiphany."

"I do not. Please. I am tired." Carl waved his hand.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"You forgot your credit card, Rockefeller." Dean's voice came from the other side.

"Hold your knickers." Sariel barked and went to open the door.

"What did you just say? You want Snickers? I don't have any." Dean replied, completely serious giving her the credit card.

Carl looked at the small plastic in her hand.

"You are using Vatican's credit card given to you for extra emergencies?"

"This is an extra emergency. He got me in this shit hole. He might as well pay it."

Dean actually grinned at that.

"Wicked."

"Shut up." She hissed at him and he waved at them.

She slammed the door after Dean went. _Well, at least she didn't slammed the door in his face. She really does have issues. _Carl grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom.

**A/N: **Back on the story and the demon... I know, Sariel is behaving really badly toward Dean, but she is not used to them. Or humans for that matter. I just had toput a little story about Carl so people could get a clear view of him too. And, Gabriel van Helsing mentioned in the story **IS NOT** the same Gabriel van Helsing from the movie, so relax...

Hope you all like it and I could use some constructive criticism... Or just tell me what you think...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six **

**  
Sympathy for the devil**

_Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year, stole many man's soul and faith  
And I was 'round when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change killed the Cesar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain, I rode a tank held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank  
I watched with glee while your kings and queens fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made I shouted out, "Who killed the Kennedy's?"  
When after all it was you and me, and I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay  
Just as every cop is a criminal and all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails just call me Lucifer cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me have some courtesy, have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politicise or I'll lay your soul to waste  
Please allow me to introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year, stole many man's soul and faith_

Sam was dreaming again. And this wasn't one of those pretty dreams. This was a nightmare. After he saw red haired woman screaming as if she was screaming in his ear, he woke up and quickly sat in his bed.

He was disoriented to say the least. He already knew he just had a vision. A bad one with a red haired woman being attacked by something big and orange. And the headache. Oh, that really hurts.

"Dean…." he tried to wake his brother up, but he was out, peacefully sleeping in the bed next to his.

Not even a beep out of him. Maybe he was just ignoring him. God knows that only Dean could come up with a idea like that. His twisty and kinky mind truly worked in strange and unknown ways.

"Dean, wake up."

Sam jumped of the bed, ignoring the pumping in his head and he grabbed Dean's sheet expertly rolling him to the floor. It was really an unfortunate event because Dean obviously held his sheet really tightly which made Sam tripping him to the floor along with the bed covers.

"I JUST HAD A VISION, DEAN!!!!!" Sam shouted at his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL????" Dean screamed like a crazy banshee when his head collided with the night table.

"Sorry…. My bad…" Sam stared at Dean trying to get up, but he was cocooned in the layers of the said sheet.

_He is going to kill me. Oh, damn… _

"I just wanted to tell you that I had another vision. It was…"

"I so don't give a shit, Sam!!!!! Why did you threw me of the bed? You could have just patted me on my shoulder or hell, smack me on the head, but this…. I hit my head on the fucking table. IT HURTS!!!!!" Dean's glare was raged.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. It kinda happened…"

"It kinda happened? No, _Chernobyl_ kind of happened… I swear, one day I will…" Dean just started a sentence when he heard soft knock on the door.

"WHAAAT????" he barked at the visitor. "Do you realize it's two in the morning?"

"I do realize. Let me in." agitated British accent with harsh female voice came from the other side of the door.

Sam jumped and went to the door while Dean mumbled obscenities to the sheet now imprisoning him on the floor.

"Good evening." Sariel greeted from the door and just went in without being given the permission.

Dean stared at her rude behaviour and was actually glad that she even knocked. And the fact that he was sitting on the floor looking like a giant caterpillar in sheets wasn't helping his mental state.

"What do you want?" he sneered at her.

"What? You sleep cocooned in bed sheets so you would hopefully wake up a beautiful butterfly?" Sariel looked at him, and he audibly growled. "I came here because Sam had a vision."

Sam and Dean stared at her in bewilderment.

"How do you know? You can't possibly know…" Sam started and she raised her hand.

"I heard you shouting ´I just had a vision, Dean´ few minutes ago. So it was a good guess." Sariel shrugged.

"Oh…" Sam was lost in his thoughts and Sariel raised an eyebrow.

Dean suddenly lost his patience. He abruptly stood tearing the sheet that just didn't want to leave him alone. He stood up and eyed both of them.

"Just tell her what was the damn vision about so I can go back to sleep." He barked at Sam and crossed his arm across his chest.

"Yes, sleeping beauty needs his beauty sleep." Sam sneered. "And put a shirt on. We have a lady in our presence."

Sam remarked at Dean's state of undress. He was standing in front of them just in his boxers.

"I didn't now you see yourself as a lady, Sammy. And besides I am going back to sleep anyway."

"God, you two are annoying. Cut the bullshit and tell me. I am immortal, but I don't like to vast my immortality in vain." Suddenly Sariel growled and Sam snapped back to attention.

"Red haired woman was attacked by something orange. She screamed." Sam stated and Sariel looked at him.

After few moments of Sariel´s intense glare, Sam wondered will she say anything.

"That is it?" Sariel asked, staring at him.

Sam just nodded and Dean groaned.

"Did you see anything else? Like a… I don't know… Wings? Talons? Fangs? Fur? Street sign? Her description? _Anything_ else besides a red haired woman being attack by _something_ orange?" Sariel was exhausted and frustrated.

"No. Just that. Wait. I did hear flopping. And the woman did screamed rather loudly, but I did hear a strange hissing sound."

"Hissing sound like animal hissing or hissing sound like a guttural language, strangely sounding like a madman babbling, yet freighted with meaning as any language?" Sariel asked.

"The second one. Why?" Sam was suddenly ready to panic.

"Alright." Sariel nodded and sighed. "We have a problem."

"Oh, that is new. So what are we up against? You obviously know what that was, right?" Dean asked.

"Hell-speak." Sariel said simply and Dean and Sam looked at her in awe. "Probably seplavites coming to claim her soul. Though, those winged buggers aren't even suppose to be in our world. So, somebody is breaking the balance. Again. Just peachy. Well, go back to sleep, we are back on the road early in the morning." Sariel just said and started walking out.

"Hold on here. What the hell are you talking about? Are you insane?" Dean rushed forward and grabbed her arm.

Big mistake, he knew it already by the look of danger in her eyes. He let her go and backed away.

"God I hope I am, cause if I am not, than half of the things I do would never work... You see, everything doesn't always happen for a reason. Some things are quite random. Random allocation of misery. Random violence. It is very complicated to explain. But some things do happen for a reason. Like Sam's visions."

"You know why I have these visions?" again, that little flicker of hope in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah. When something goes wrong in our world and it is almost always caused by that idiots from Hell, the amount of astral energy starts going like fireworks. Bursting here and there. Like busted bubbles of very large amount of energy and it starts to manifest in random images of the possible future events. Possible because there is no way you can predict future. Ever. No matter what those science idiots say to you.

Timeline is like domino. If you screw one little part, you change everything. And psychics pick up those busted bubbles of energy. Of course, the reason for that is so those who get them can do something about it. Anything to restore the balance. Because really bad shit happens when balance is off.

Unfortunately, I don't know where did you exactly got those psychic abilities, but don't worry. That is why we are going to LA."

Dean was staring at her as if he just saw her for the first time in his life. Hazel eyes widened and he suddenly felt rather guilty for giving her a hard time. And just judging her for being a thing that was always screwing with his life and family. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe all supernatural things aren't bad and evil.

This woman holds answers which his family hadn't gotten in decades of their hunting those freaks. And here he was. Two days of acquaintance with her and he already had a fair explanation for what is going on.

"Oi! Are you alright? You look like you just had a stroke." Sariel waved her hand in front of his face.

"How do you know all this things?" suddenly Dean asked in much calmer and softer voice and Sam looked at him.

"So, I am like an antenna? Boy, that makes me feel so special." Sam piped out and threw himself on his bed.

"I just do." Sariel answered Dean's question and abruptly left the room.

He didn't even had the time to stop her or say anything. Now, he didn't just feel guilty, he was impressed by her. He remembered how she handled those soldiers in the woods. She left him speechless, but he was too busy thinking of her as just another supernatural thing to kill.

And now she actually cleared their minds and explained them things that they couldn't never find in books. Things that could be learned only from a person that had experience and saw things. A real warrior. _Damn, now I am impressed by her. Just wonderful._

"What? You aren't sleepy anymore? I think I will watch some TV. After this I don't feel like sleeping." Sam told Dean who was still standing by his bed.

"Dean? Are you OK, dude?"

"Aha. Just… She knows a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, thank God. That is why you have to be nice to her. So she would share those information with us."

"Alright. Good night." Dean nodded and went back to his bed.

"Did you just agreed to be nice to her?" Sam stared at him dumfounded.

"Whatever, dude. I am tired."

"OK. Good night."

"So, you wont tell me where you went last night?" Carl stated when he went to bathroom.

Sariel was sitting in the chair and looking at the TV news. She was already dressed while Carl only now woke up. She was looking for strange blackouts and energy breakouts, but there was nothing. She had her doubts about what was going on, but she wasn't ready to share. Not even with Carl.

The lesser people knew, the better chance she has. Meddling in this business was really dangerous, if you aren't a strong psychic. And Carl was a human, without any powers or natural protection. Easy to posses. So was Dean. And especially Sam. So Midnite was her only chance at this one.

And she already figured out that that Yellow eyed demon didn't have his fingers in this one. No, this was something else. Those seplavites would come into this realm only if they were after someone. And judging by the lack of information in Sam vision, the problem was that somebody sent them.

And that somebody didn't want to reveal himself. So Sariel had two options. Go to LA and just hand over brothers to Midnite so he handles them, separating herself from this upcoming complication, or sticking with them and helping them out.

_Bloody hell, I am screwed if I do and screwed if I don't. Both ways I will draw the short end of it. _So she made her decision seconds later when she let her instincts tell her what to do. Her Death Dealer training thought her how to trust her feral instincts and her magic training thought her that gut feeling is the only thing you have to deal with the devil and his merry gang of idiots.

A bang on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"It is open." She answered and raised her head just to see Dean entering.

Her senses were already assaulted with strong aroma of coffee. She saw Dean holding two cups of coffee on a plastic plate. In the other arm he had a bag filled with donuts.

"Morning." He greeted politely and with a genuine smile.

"Morning." Sariel raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Carl?"

"In the shower. Why?"

"Well, we are already ready so I went to get us breakfast. Here." He held out both coffee and donuts. "I didn't know how you like your coffee or do you like it at all, but I brought extra sugar and cream. And donuts. Nothing else was opened."

"And what is the occasion?" Sariel stared at Dean with wide eyes.

Her Death Dealer mask wasn't even in place as genuine wonder crossed her features.

"I thought we could bury the hatch. We started on the wrong foot and I also wanted to say that I appreciate your help in this. Hence the coffee and donuts." He smiled his brightest smile and Sariel was struck in awe.

"Well, alright then. Thank you for breakfast. And yes, I do like coffee and donuts." She answered politely and took the offering.

"You're welcome. When do we leave?"

"In an half an hour."

"OK. We will be next door." Dean waved at her and went out.

After the door closed Carl came out and looked at Sariel.

"Oh, you went to get the breakfast. How nice of you." He was shocked to even think about that.

"No, Dean did." She just answered.

"Dean brought _you_ breakfast?"

"No, he brought _us_ breakfast. He wanted to patch things up with _me_. I swear to God, I don't get that boy. One moment he hates me for just being a vampire and now he is offering a peace treating." Sariel stated confused.

"Really? How nice of him. What did _you_ do?" Carl asked her accusingly.

"I said thank you. You know, I am not _that_ antisocial, Carl. I can be nice." Sariel barked at him.

"You _can_, but you _don't_ want to. You still don't want to share your suspicions with me? Alright, I understand. Strategies." Carl started packing and he took his cup of coffee.

She remained silent.

In the other room, Sam was surfing the net hoping to find more about things called seplavites. There wasn't much info, but one thing he did found out. They were scavengers for the damned souls. And if they were sent to pick up a soul, the person was already doomed to Hell and nothing could be done.

So why did he had a vision about that? Sariel said that visions came when balance was threatened. That would mean it was something wrong about them coming here.

The only good thing about this was the fact that he finally found out why he had visions. Though he wasn't so happy with the answer. He was struck in shock and couldn't sleep all night thinking about everything. He still has so many questions. And the most important is why is all of this happening to him.

Dean entered the room and grabbed his bag.

"Where were you?" Sam asked not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Out."

Now Sam raised his head and looked at his brother. And almost instantly he realized his dear older brother was hiding something.

"I got that from the fact that you were absent. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. Just for a walk." Dean shrugged.

"So, you are telling me, after you went to get our breakfast, you went somewhere again and that suppose to what? Tell me _anything_?" Sam now completely turned his attention at Dean, really wanting to found out where was he.

"Well, fine." Dean realized Sam will bug him about this until he shares. "I brought breakfast to Sariel and Carl too, so I went to give them that."

Sam's eyes widened in shock and amusement.

"You brought food to Sariel? Carl I get, but how come…?"

"I wanted to bury the hutch, make peace with her, so we can all function better as a team. OK? Good enough? Now, shut up and no comments!!!" Dean hissed.

"Fine…" Sam drawled and returned to his project.

There were just few seconds of silence when Sam spoke again.

"So, you are starting to sympathise with the devil? How nice of you! I mean you brought her coffee, and since you are such an addict, that means a lot." the laugh broke the sinister silence along with Dean´s growl.

"SAM!!!!!" Dean threw a pillow at his head.

A/N: Weee... I hope you all like the scientific reason why Sam has visions. Not just because the demon´s blood. That only made him sensitive to astral energy. What a peace treating... I am also an coffeine adict so it seemed to me like a good way to make peace.

Tell me what you think...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven **

**Dangerous**

_You pack your bag, you take control  
You're moving into my heart and into my soul  
Get out of my way, get out of my sight  
I won't be walking on thin ice to get through the night  
Hey where's your work? What's your game?  
I know your business but I don't know your name  
Hold on tight  
You know she's a little bit dangerous  
She's got what it takes to make ends meet  
The eyes of a lover that hit like heat  
You know she's a little bit dangerous  
You turn around, so hot and dry  
You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive  
Get out of my way, get out of my sight  
I'm not attracted to go-go deeper tonight  
She's armed, she's extremely dangerous_

After ten hours of driving they finally reached Tulsa, Oklahoma. Sam and Carl insisted on taking a break, but Sariel and Dean demanded that they should just stop after the night falls.

Of course, Sariel and Dean forgot that their passengers have an annoying ability of nagging their brains out, so Sariel stuck her hand out of the window and signalled Dean to stop at the next resort. It was that for Sariel or just shooting Carl and later explaining why she did that to an overly pissed cleric.

"You are such a girl, Samantha. Nag, nag, nag, nag." Dean grumbled while exiting his car. "And better hurry with your break. We are leaving in 20 minutes!!!!!"

"That stands for you too, friar boy. You don't want me coming in there." Sariel bestowed after him while Carl just nodded his head.

"I swear to God, I liked them better when they were at each other throats. Now we have two very annoying, stubborn and impatient people who tend to agree with each other. God help us." Sam growled, cursing Dean for making him spend so much time in Impala's confined space.

And Carl just had to have a minor motion sickness, especially while Sariel drove.

On the other side, Sariel and Dean decided to stay out of the resort. Lets face it, it had big fluffy bubbles on the sign and silky curtains in a light shade of pink. Both Dean and Sariel would have rather spend a whole day on the heated parking lot then going into the _Grandma's house of cookies._

"So…" Dean broke the silence and Sariel turned her attention to him. "Now that we know why Sam has visions, why don't we follow them? You said he has them for a reason."

"Not necessarily. Sometimes a psychic can get an vision that can't be fixed or interrupted. Even one that might have already happened."

"Oh, that is complicated. Then how is it even possible to figure which one is it? Though that explains why he couldn't stop two people from dying. I always thought we were two slow."

"Yeah, you are telling me? The signs, the meanings, the stupid riddles with stupid plain answers…. You need all the knowledge of lore and legends to decipher one lousy vision when it comes to an psychic. But then again, nothing is ever easy."

"And yet, you knew the very moment he said what he saw. Even if it was just a little. We would spend a month deciphering it and we wouldn't find anything." He smirked at her.

"Yes, well I have seen a lot of things. Nothing can surprise me anymore. Or disgust me."

Dean looked at black haired female in front of him and he wondered how old is she. How many supernatural things she defeated?

He fought for so long against that false sense of hope. Slight possibility that they will soon catch the bastard who killed his mother and took away his family leaving him only one member. Made him sacrifice everything.

And then, hope comes wearing a name of an archangel of Death, a celestine warrior. How ironic!! He looked it up on the net while Sam was in the bathroom. The name suited her well. He already saw hope in Sam's eyes toward this dark stranger. But he couldn't afford hoping again just to be crashed like he always was.

Dean looked at her while she kept her gaze busy with something far on her left side. Somewhere down the highway. He stared at her trying to figure her out. Dad always thought him that you could see somebody's soul thought their eyes. And he was right, but this woman had such a cold expression it was hard to read her out.

And for the first time since he saw her, his gaze travelled over her form. He figured she wore black clothes for hunting purposes, but then again, she is a vampire and they do like black. She was small in physiognomy and height. That was because she was obviously built for speed and stealth, but strength also. He remembered how she propelled those soldiers through air.

Her clothes fitted tight to her athletic form. Dark jeans, black boots, black leather jacket and black tight shirt. Other women wore this clothes to attract other men, but she wore it for aerodynamics. Since he saw how fast she moves, he figured she needed to feel free doing it and not confined in loose clothes. Total science.

_Damn, she wasn't lying. She is a perfect hunter._ He was stuck in awe but he would be damn if he ever admits it, but he was impressed and a little bit thankful that she is on their side. His gaze travelled up to her face just to be confronted with two black orbs suddenly boring holes in his skull.

"You are staring." She stated the obvious.

Dean tried to say something but he was thrown away. He didn't even realized when she turned her head and caught him. She caught him eying her. And he wasn't even checking her out.

"Sorry. Just wondering…"

"About what?" her agitated question reminded him he was on a really thin ice right now.

"About when and how did you got your abilities? Just curious." He raised his hands in defeat.

"It is a complicated story." She answered coldly.

"Alright." He nodded and then his mind found another question. "Did you went to school? Or you just read a lot of book on this stuff?"

"I had training."

Few seconds of silence. Dean was starting to get really annoyed with her short answers. _Come on, talk!!!!!_

"What kind of a training?"

Sariel rolled her eyes and looked at him with aggravated glare.

"A vampire one."

Dean raised an eyebrow. _Vampire training? Well, DUH, she is a vampire. Okay, I am making a conversation with her. Though, I am the one talking, but hey… _

"Would you like to share the details with me?" he asked smiling his best boyish smile which usually had women melting on the spot.

_Usually._

"I don't share."

_I don't doubt that one._

"Okay…." Few seconds of uncomfortable silence and Dean came up with another question. "How old are you?"

Sariel´s head slowly turned around and eyed him. Her eyebrows shot up.

"You did not just asked me how old I am."

"Yes I did. Do you want me to repeat the question for you? Okay, how old are you?"

"Didn't you know that you are not suppose to ask women that? It is not polite."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I am curious. I have never worked along side a vampire, so I ask you this questions."

"Older than you. Much, much older. Savvy?"

"What did you called me?"

"It is an old British English word. Means, do you get it?" Sariel sighed.

"I need a translation just to talk to you. Do you come with subtitles?"

"No I do not, you idiot."

"No need for names. And we had such a civilized conversation."

"Yeah, I thought you didn't have it in you."

"You found your match. I can take whatever you lash out." He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh, really. You and what army?" she sneered. "Are you a masochist? Do you want me to collide your head with the hood of your precious car? Again?"

"Always with the violence and threats. You have issues. Did you talked to anybody about it? You really should."

"Says the insensitive sociopath who is just asking for trouble."

"Takes one to know one."

They both realized that Sam and Carl came back holding lunches and staring at the two. Sam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Carl. Suddenly Sam took a 50$ bill from his pocket and handed it to Carl who had a smug smile on his face.

"I told you so. Less than a day and they are at it again." Carl took the money.

Sariel and Dean shared looks and then they both stared at two men.

"You placed bets?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Aye!!!" Carl replied and Sariel just went to her car without a word.

Dean sighed and went to his car so they can finally return to the road.

It took them twelve more hours of driving until they reached Amarillo, Texas. Carl and Sam already agreed on the plan to spend the night here. But Sariel regretted ever agreeing because the moment the went through the city's border, she sensed trouble. She didn't want to alert neither Carl neither brothers until she was sure, but she trusted her instinct.

Her sharp senses went into overdrive and she was literally scanning the surroundings. Her black eyes looking into the woods, expertly modifying to the pitch dankness. Her astral field already prolonged its sensitive feelers so she could pick up any sense of evil.

There was definitely something there but she couldn't picked out certainly what. She needed to explore some more.

Carl told her were to go to the Inn and in less then five minutes they were standing at the main desk, asking for two rooms.

Sam and Carl were tired and wanted just to get a shower and go to bed, but Dean was alert. He picked up Sariel´s sudden awareness and tried to decipher himself what was the problem.

"I will go for a walk. Take some coffee. Good night." Sariel excused herself and went through the door.

Sam and Carl absently nodded and went up the stairs when Dean decided to go with Sariel. He went out of the Inn and looked for her. And she was nowhere to be found. Like she just disappeared into thin air. _Great._

"What?" harsh female voice made him turn around.

He stared into the darkness just next to the lamp. _Nice place to hide. If you are a freaking Invisible Woman. How does she do this? _

"I am in the mood for coffee." he replied with a cocky grin.

"Right…" she descended from the darkness and Dean saw only a glimpse of luminous eyes when the light illuminated her eyes in the darkness.

Then Sariel appeared in front of him. Stalking out with flashy eerie blue eyes. A chill ran down his spine and blood sped faster as she reminded him of a wolf, just she didn't have golden eyes. This is scary.

"So you want to go on a hunt with me?" she asked him as if she was challenging him.

"Is that a date? Sure, but don't think I will put out on our first date." He smirked desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Of course, it was the wrong approach. He started wondering was there a right approach with her. He lost his smirk and started to get serious when he saw her way to calm and emotionless gaze upon him.

"So, I thought it right. You did picked up something. Lets go then. Lead the way."

"Fine…" she agreed and started walking but deep inside a very unsettling feeling washed over her.

How did he managed to tell? She was an expert in hiding emotions and hunches. Considering the sinister threat in this small city, she was forced to dwell on that later.

A demon was standing in the middle of the forest. He was looking for an unmarked grave as a part of the mission he was sent to. Sent to pick up a foul soul to join their unholy crusade. He thought about how different the woods would be in Hell. Well, for start, there would be no trees.

Gardens without humans heads protruding from the ground, fountains that didn't spout slime and people not covered by insects and sores and infinitive regrets. He was being corrupted by being here, he supposed. The boss wouldn't like that.

Still, it was too bad, in away, that this world would become just another level of Hell. Yet, he would enjoy his part of the despoiling. Oh, yes he would take great pleasure in it…. All that murder and violation and those great vast overflowing dessert bowls of suffering. It would be a great consolation to him.

Then a weird feeling came over him. His demonic side screamed in panic at something approaching but he didn't have the time to react. A sudden raged flame engulfed him and he cursed the one that did that. And by now he had a pretty good idea who it was.

A certain troublesome, arrogant and snarky undead bitch did this. And then he saw her unmistakable face. Defiant stare of a Draconis in her black eyes, snarky sneer on her pale lips and a weapon called the Dragon's breath in her hand. Irony, fucking irony….

Anybody who didn't know the identity of this particular individual, they would say she is just an Goth chic with too much spare time, but she was so much more than that. She is one badass motherfucker. She could make several higher lever demons shiver in fear. She, with her perfect senses, ageless and immortal body that was impossible to destroy.

And her large arsenal of abilities and weapons.

"Oh, you found him…" a human approached her.

Demon's eyes spread in surprise as he realized who the human was. Unfortunately, the armed bitch caught his surprise even though it lasted less than a second. Great, now the Winchesters have the help of a Draconis member.

_Oh, boss will be so pissed. Just wonderful. The last two bloodlines we wanted to meet and there they are. The eldest of the clans working together. Boss will be beyond pissed._

Suddenly he felt his face melting. He didn't even saw when she threw an ampoule of holy water at his face, but he didn't cared anymore. What boss will do to him would be far worse than whatever she can do.

Holy water started to melt away the spell of deception. For Hell's deceptions are innately unholy. The leathery, demonic face of one of the higher demons of Hell grinned sharp-toothily back at her.

Sariel lost her patience, but Dean reacted first. He aimed his shotgun filled with rock salt at the demon and fired. Sariel didn't have the time to stop and the demon's skin exploded into waterfall of yellow gue. Both Sariel and Dean found themselves covered in it. Sariel blinked a couple of times and then abruptly took the shotgun from Dean.

"You don't shoot demons with rock salt. It's messy. Only ghosts because when they implode there is nothing to get covered in. Now, look at us, you moron." She yelled at him.

"I… Sorry…?"

Sariel roared in frustration and then saw the demon drawing a gun at her. But before she could properly react, something slammed into her and brought her to the ground. She found out it was Dean. His instincts and reflexes kicked in and he obviously forgot that she is a vampire. Idiot.

She threw the ampoule at the demon and his body started to decade and his soul went to Hell.

"Good job." Dean smiled at her.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing for you. Who the fuck do you think I am? A damsel in distress????? Get off of me!!" she snarled, baring her teeth.

Hazel eyes met black ones and Dean would have thanked the God for being so close to such a beautiful woman in such a thankful position, but that wasn't the case here. He just wanted to get away from her before she bites his head off. Which considering the circumstances was about to happen.

"Okay…" he pushed himself, but landed back on her. "What the hell? Oh, no! I can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_??" bewildered gaze from her made him rethink the situation and prevent any remarks coming from his mouth.

"I think I am glued to you."

She looked at the man laying on top of her and then she looked at their clothes. It was covered in yellow glue that now had them stuck together.

"Oh, in the name of… Just push yourself up. I will help too, I am stronger so it might work. One, two, now."

Dean obeyed and pushed himself away from the ground while Sariel pushed his chest away from her. She actually managed to pull clothes covered with glue along with Dean. it looked like she is pulling that extra cheese on a pizza. Realizing that she managed to do it, she put more pressure by lifting her legs and kneeing Dean in his stomach.

"OUCH!!!!!" he hissed at her.

"Shut up and just push or I will smash your ribs."

So they pushed, but even to Sariel´s vampire strength the glue was just too strong.

After she couldn't push anymore she lowered her legs which made the glue get elastic and send Dean crashing on her. And he crashed at her with full strength and his weight. She made an strangled sound after his chest collided with her face. Now he completely immobilized her.

"This is so contra productive…" Came her groan from beneath him.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry is not going to cover this…."

This was suppose to be a simple hunt. Just locate the sinister threat and destroy it. It was a one man job. Done by two people. But nothing is ever simple with Sariel. And obviously, that stands for Dean too.

"Why did I ever let you come with me?" her harsh voice was somewhat muffled by Dean's shirt.

"I thought you were the best of the best hunters and all that crap."

"I am, you stupid idiot. And if you haven't noticed, I actually can dodge bullets. There was no need to throw me on the floor like it was an explosion of an atomic bomb. And now look!!!!"

Dean groaned and tried to wiggle himself out, but the yellow glue cemented them. They were actually in the same position in which Dean collided with Sariel.

"Stop nagging. I have a plan."

"Oh, God help me. I knew it. All the things I have done, all the things I have killed… it is just bad karma… it ought to come back someday. You don't have to be a fucking psychic for that!!!! This is all your fault!!!!!"

"Tell me how do we get rid ourselves of that."

"That is you grand plan? _To ask me_? You must be the luckiest man alive."

"Why?"

"There must be luck working your way with all those supernatural things and your success at killing them, because it sure aint your intellect or skills." Sariel lost her patience with him and was ready to spit venom.

"I was just trying to help." Dean returned.

"Next time, do me a favor and don't try to help me. I can take care of myself. If you haven't noticed, I am not one of those bimbos that scream if they see a ghost or something unexplainable and then ran for help from a dickhead man. I am a pure-blooded vampire… A hunter… A killer!!! I don't need you to save me from bullets!!! I thought I had lived to see the depths of human stupidity plumbed to their utmost and thanks to you, I find there is yet more to discover."

"You are such a frigid bitch, you do know that?"

A loud growl emanated from her and he felt it rather then heard it. Her chest vibrated and it was ticklish against his body.

"You are vibrating." He proclaimed and smiled.

"WHAT????" she growled again and Dean wiggled.

"Stop it. You are tickling me." he chuckled.

"Oh, this is so not happening!!!!! Can somebody just shoot me??"

"Sorry, you took my shotgun and I can't reach it."

Sariel lost it and let a feral roar that was loud enough to scare the shit out of every animal in the forest including bugs. Dean tensed and looked at the top of her head.

"That was cool. Scary but so cool. You are like Simba."

Suddenly they heard somebody approaching and Sariel tried to turn her head but she only managed to crane her head a little bit while Dean had a perfect view of an elder couple staring at them in embarrassment.

"Evening." Dean said casually.

"We are so sorry… we didn't mean to interrupt… we thought somebody is in trouble… " the woman started apologizing.

"Come on honey… Kids are just having fun… I don't think he is doing to her something she doesn't like…" he winked at Dean and Dean winked back.

"We just couldn't keep our hands to each other." Dean smirked.

"If ignorance is bliss, you are the happiest man alive. Is THAT ALL you could think of???!!!!!" Sariel finally found her voice after the couple left. "I can't believe you winked at him!!!!"

"You would rather they call police on me attacking you in the middle of the forest?" he had a cocky grin and she knew it.

"We are covered in demon's blood and we need to get holy water on it. So would you please roll over?"

"I knew you like to be on top." He replied and another growl came.

"One more sexual remark and I will bite you. I think you are in those 78 of people that die in horrible and agonizing pain after being bitten by a vampire!"

"Oh, fine… Aren't we cranky." He rolled them over so she landed on him.

She finally got her face out of his shirt. At least he smelled really good. Well, besides that glue stuff on his shirt.

"Okay… So the plan is this. We get up and I somehow get that ampoule of holly water of my ankle. Alright? Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Drop dead!"

So she tried to wiggle her hands out and push herself of the ground which meant that she started to rub herself against Dean. Suddenly, he tensed and his head snapped up.

"Stop rubbing against me." He warned her with danger in his hazel eyes.

Sariel didn't understood at the moment what the hell is going on now.

"What? Why? I need to…" then it dawned on her. "Oh…"

And that was the only thing she managed to say as she felt the growing tension between them. They both avoided each others eyes.

"Sariel, that demon…?"

"What about him?"

"He recognized me, didn't he?"

"Yes, actually observative of you." She wasn't sarcastic which threw him off.

"Thank you. Do you think he might have something with our grand nemesis?"

"Sincerely? Yes he does. And I have a theory. But I can't share it with you just yet. You see. They can get into your head. My mind is protected, but your isn't. And Sam especially. He is like a big neon sign to them."

"Alright. I understand, but you will share that with us?"

"Maybe only you. I don't know if Sam is safe at all."

"You mean, he can turn evil?" he asked her in panic and Sariel immediately picked up that he knew something.

"If you know something, mind sharing with me?"

"No. I like to share." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Dad told me that I have to watch out for Sam. That he might get evil. Like that demon has a mission for him."

Dean couldn't hide the despair in his eyes.

"Well, they are always chances for someone to became evil. And Sam is no exception. It is all about the choice we make. That is all that story with free will. We are born to choose which side we belong."

Dean stared at her.

"You are a real encyclopaedia of knowledge and wisdom, aren't you?"

"Yes…" she smiled at him. "Now lets go. Up!!"

Dean give her an eyebrow and looked at her with amusement dancing in his hazel eyes.

"Oh, shut it. You know what I mean." She replied, but a smirk was firmly sat on her face.

"Of course I do."

After few minutes of really ungraceful tries to stand up, they managed and now Sariel lifted her right leg and pulled out an ampoule. The moment it touch the blood, it started sizzling and smoking.

Foul smell reached they noses and they both groaned in disgust.

"I will have to spend all night in shower to get this out." Dean removed himself from Sariel.

"Me too." She stated and looked at Dean's smirk. "Not with you!! Is that all you think about?"

"Nah… I just like to annoy you. And this annoys you the most."

"Great!!"

A/N: I like to play... I really do. Tell me what do you think...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight **

**  
What I've done**

_In this farewell there's no blood  
There's no alibi 'cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of what I've done  
Put to rest what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty  
For what I've done I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!  
What I've done forgiving what I've done_

After twelve hours of driving they finally reached the California state border. And the minute the both cars crossed it, Sariel already regretted this. _Oh, God, I am so doomed!!!! What did I got myself into? I can't face Midnite. Not after what happened last time. And surely not after he declared that he is retiring from this damned job._

"Sariel…" Carl called her and she felt his gaze on her. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm?" she responded not taking her eyes of the road. "Yes, why?"

"You really think this is a good thing to do? Are you sure that Midnite will…?"

"Carl, I really don't want to discuss this… We will handle this when we face ourselves with the problem." She cut him off still not looking at him.

Sariel thanked God for having such good training in hiding her troubled thoughts, though she always suspected that Carl could actually see pass that Death Dealer exterior.

"Oh… Sariel…?"

"Hm?"

"Is Sam really stronger psychic than you?"

"Aha." She answered simply, not revealing how much that scares her and how much she just wants to get rid of it.

There was no guaranty that Sam could get himself out of the claws of Hell. If Lucifer has a plan for him, then she will have to go trough Hell to protect him. Literally. She shivered at the mere thought of visiting that place again.

"And you are taking him to Midnite so he would scan him for possible influence caused by that demon, aren't you?"

Sariel heard Carl and her head abruptly snapped at him. _How the hell did he got to an assumption like that? It was just a theory and now, it might be a real thing. Just because I got a conformation from Carl. Bloody hell. Please God, don't let me be right on this one._

"Oh, God. I am right, aren't I? But that means… Oh, God. I hate being right."

"Now you know how I feel." Her eyes returned to the road.

"So you admit you feel?" Carl smirked.

"Sod off! I do think that that demon did something to him. Hence his psychic abilities. Actually I am pretty sure because…"

"Dean has no powers such as his brother and abilities like those are hereditary. They tend to run in the bloodline."

Sariel turned her eyes toward Carl. She was struck in awe.

"When you did get so sharp and smart?" she smiled genuinely at him.

"I had a good teacher."

"Yes, you did. So you share that theory with me? And you agree that it is the best solution of the problem for us to take him to Midnite?"

"Yes, I do. But there is one problem in this solution." Carl eyed her knowingly.

"I know, I know. Midnite and I aren't in good terms. We will think about it later."

"Was it because something happened between the two of you?"

Sariel´s mind raced through memories. One wrong decision, one wrong move and one really bad conclusion. She shivered at the mere memory of Midnite losing his wife to Satan himself because Sariel was too late. The blade demon named Calibraxis, he attacked Joanna in the middle of the street.

Sariel found out about the demon too late. The fields were disturbed and she couldn't get a clear reading while Midnite had his hands full of Ashgar demons which threatened to destroy a whole village in California. So he asked Sariel to protect her. And she failed.

Of course, she was always aware of the fact that she can't save everybody, but this was important. Joanna was her friend as much as Midnite was. She was a mild psychic. And she anted to help her husband by summoning help from Light. But it back fired at her and the First of the Fallen had torn her limb for limb. And he took her soul to Hell.

When Midnite found out, he was crushed beyond all repair. She saw him dying along with his wife. His soul crushing to Hell along with hers, though only metaphorically. And Sariel couldn't do anything. She cursed her immortal training for riding her of all her emotions and sympathy. Though, she was pretty sure that wouldn't helped.

She saw sorrow and regret but also anger and rage in Midnite´s eyes, but they weren't aimed at Sariel. Not after he composed himself and realised that even Sariel couldn't get there on time.

And Sariel, for just once in her existence, wished that she was able to cry and give Midnite sympathy. She knew she couldn't do it. And there was only one thing she could have done. Go straight to Hell and get Joanna's soul to go to Heaven.

So she did it. She kneeled beside Midnite and told him that she will go to Hell and make him return her soul to her rightful place. And then, for the first time in her life, somebody hugged her.

She didn't even saw Midnite moving. She just felt his arms surrounding her shoulders and him bringing her into a hug. He whispered into her ear thank you and let her go.

"Sariel? Was it because something happened?" Carl asked again and brought her back from the memory lane.

"Because what I've done." She spoke quietly, so quietly Carl almost missed it.

"Sam… Sam… SAM, WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!!" Dean's annoyed voice broke the silence of the car and Sam's head abruptly snapped up.

"What?? Who? Where??" he was babbling something incoherent and Dean sighed.

"Nothing. We just found a restaurant. You coming? And since when do you sleep so much?"

The car screeched to a halt, quickly followed by another black car.

"Yeah, wait. Is Sariel here?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"Was she planning on going somewhere?"

"I just thought she might have left. I don't know. I have this feeling."

"Oh, my God. You and your feelings." Dean groaned and sat back to listen to his emotional brother. "What feeling?"

"Well, I have a feeling that she is scared of me. Like she is distancing herself from me. I noticed she is spending more time with you while Carl spends more time with me. Like they divided in baby sitting."

Dean started thinking. It actually made sense.

"You do have a point there."

"And I think she is taking us to Midnite so he can get a read on me. I think she knows more than she says."

"Of course she does. She just doesn't want to share. Yet. Strategies." Dean explained and Sam looked at him

"How do you know that?"

"She told me." Dean said simply.

"Since when do you two communicate on a such friendly base? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing. We just found a demon and I blew him up. Which wasn't such a smart idea, but it did work."

"Alright. Okay… So she told you what I am or she just kept silence there too? You should have made her told you."

"How am I suppose to make her tell me? Are you kidding me? She knows a lot and she is capable of doing things I can't even imagine and you want me to go threaten her? I am not suicidal."

"Fine… You are right. So what the hell are we suppose to do? We are going on a completely unmarked territory. We are actually going into their world. You know what dad said. _They_ are everywhere." Sam whispered to Dean.

"Now, Sam.. Don't go all Mulder on me… Paranoia wont help us. Except that. We have our favourite predator with sixth sense watching our back. We can trust her."

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother in shock. Dean looked back at him asking _what the hell is wrong with you now _with his glare.

"Did you just said that we can trust Sariel? Since when do you two get along?"

"Listen, if a little knowledge about a lot of things make us dangerous, then she is one hell of a girl. No pun intended." Dean grinned widely. "And besides, we are lucky she is on our side and willing to help. Of course, she is annoying and rude and a predator with a short temper and iron fist and venomous tongue, but she is on our side. Scary just got sexy."

"Oh, God. You have the hots for her." Sam slapped himself on the forehead.

"No I do not, you idiot. I am just saying that you were right. She is just wicked… _really wicked._"

Dean remembered the mission from the last night and couldn't help grinning. She is really one hell of a girl.

"You have the hots for her. I know that look and that grin. Oh, God, help me. I never should have agreed to this. A powerful psychic might kill me in next twelve hours, my brother has the hots for a vampire and I am a fucking antenna for celestial problems. I am so doomed."

"I don't have the hots for her, Sam. And besides, you are the one that likes supernatural creatures." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Sam glared at him.

"Right. Sorry, we all know you have no standards. That is why I can't wait to see Sariel ripping your head off for hitting on her."

"She wont… I would never… You moron. Are you crazy?" Dean got pissed and suddenly there were tensions between the two brothers.

The angry silence was broken when somebody knocked on Dean's window.

"Are you two planning on ever going out of the car? I am not bringing your food here!" Sariel´s harsh voice lowered the tension and made two brothers call a truce.

For now. Both Dean and Sam exited the car and started for the restaurant.

"Good. I plan we arrive at eight in LA and we are going straight to the club. So we will be at the club at nine." Sariel started explaining and Sam and Dean eyed her.

"You have all that planned in hours?" Sam asked.

"Of course. It is called tactics. You need to have plans and strategies." Sariel explained as if she was talking to a five-year-old.

"You see. Told you so." Dean grinned.

"Shut up." Sam greeted his teeth.

A few hours later they were on the road again. Just an hour more and Sariel will have to face with her past again. What do they say _Cornix cornici oculos non effodiet?_ _A crow doesn't poke another crow's eyes out. Right! Lets just hope that Midnite will be in the mood for negotiation with me._

Sariel hazily realized that they were in the street were the club is. She was aware that they entered the city an hour ago, tight on the schedule, but she was juts vaguely aware of it. Her senses were already going haywire and busting into overdrive due to all the astral energy stored in this city.

She actually despised coming into such big cities. They were always crowded with different creatures and spirits. Everything was so crowded with people and her senses were already picking up the souls that were doomed to dwell in this plain. She also spotted several half-breeds mingling in the crowds.

_God, I hate this place. Yeah, City of angels, really. Can Hell and Heaven get even more ironic than they already are?_

But she was more than ready to handle this shit hole. She already raised her shields and her tattoos on her fore arms were tickling with sensation. But her vampire nature was calm and ready because it registered that she is the biggest predator in the city.

And the moment she steps out the secure place of her car enhanced with aluminium and steel, which repels souls and demons, all the others will pick her up too.

_Let the party begin._

Sariel parked her Aston down the street of the club and exited it. She gazed at the sullen colours of the sunset between the silhouettes of palm trees on the western horizon. _Funny how something so beautiful can be so damned._

"We are here?" Sam asked.

Sariel just nodded her head and looked at the two brothers. They were both nervous. Well, Sam was more nervous than Dean. Sam actually knew what looms in the shadow of each corner. What happens underneath his legs. It was just a strange and disturbing feeling to him, she presumed, but it was there.

And Dean. Oh, he relied on his hunting instincts which were warning him of a danger nearby. But unlike his brother, he was calm and just kept looking at her. _So, he finally trusts me._ She noticed he was looking at her as if she can protect them both.

But the doubt was annoying her. The closest she gets to Midnite, the less she believed in possible rescue of Sam's soul. The only Winchester who she can save at the moment was Dean. That was better then neither of them, right?

"Lets go."

"I understand there is a kind of a backroom club here that almost no one can get in…" Sam suddenly spoke.

"You wouldn't want to go there…" Sariel stated.

"Can you get us in?" Sam asked again.

"You can get in." Sariel smirked at Sam. "If you _can_ get in…"

Dean smirked at his brother, loving the fact that she is driving him insane with all of this.

"Sariel…" Carl warned. "This might not be the time for…"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Sariel nodded. "And you two. Don't even think about pulling a gun at the customers."

Dean glared at her when he realized she was addressing only him and she just raised a finger at him.

"I don't care about that need to blow the hell away all those scumbags inside. You will suffer bad consequences for what you do."

She knew Dean understood what she meant to say. And she knew that he will probably do something stupid. Hell, she did it and it was a hard thing to admit it, but he was a little like her. But she decided to dwell on that later.

"Yes, trust her… she did shot one demon even though it is clearly forbidden." Carl sighed.

Now Sariel actually regretted ever telling Carl what she have done that night. Of course, she was pissed at the moment at Carl for constant nagging, so she was forced to tell him. But bloody hell, she could have shot him instead.

"It was an accident. The pistol went off." Sariel stated calmly and Dean raised an eyebrow, not believing her.

"_Six_ times?" Carl smirked.

Sariel glared at Carl and then at Dean who was openly grinning at her. Snarky little bastard. Sam chuckled, but decided he wasn't in suicidal mood.

"So, sue me…"

"Lets just go in…" Carl said and Sariel led the way.

**A/N:** I am really trying to keep the brothers in their characters, but it is difficult. Tell me what you think. Pretty please...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine **

**Black Leather**

_Well, she's all geared up, walkin' down the street  
And I can feel the slime, drippin' down her sleeve  
Well, you can't refuse and you just can't choose what she's gonna do  
Well, it's late at night, and I'm all alone  
And I can hear her boots as she's near her home  
Well, you can't refuse and you just can't choose what she's gonna do  
Scratch, scratch, she's clawing at the door  
Whoa, no, I can't take it anymore  
Crack, crack I'm feeling so sore  
I never should asked for black leather  
And you can try to hide, but you won't get far  
You can let her in, and you'll start it again  
Well, you can't refuse and you just can't choose what she's gonna do_

They finally reached the club where the sounds of mariachi band growled through the air. Both Sam and Dean were on their guards and Carl was just bouncing after Sariel. Carl also noticed how some of the people Sariel passed by, revert their eyes and take a step back from the black haired girl marching between them.

They went deeper, around the corner from the bathrooms to a hallway where a sizeable bouncer sat at small table. Despite his red blazer and tie, the bouncer had the look of a thug, but one who maybe knew more than most thugs do. He seemed to be blocking access to whatever is beyond the red velvet curtain behind him.

"What ever happens in there, do not intervene. Understood?" Sariel suddenly spoke without looking at Sam or Dean.

"Yes… No interference." Sam piped out still confused about this.

"Understood?" she noticed Dean was silent and she turned around.

"Clear as a crystal." He smiled at her.

The bouncer sized Sariel up for one expressionless moment, then cut what looked like a tarot deck on the little table, and pulled out a single card.

He held the card so that only he could see the front of it. the four of them saw only the back, which showed an image of two dolphins leaping into the air. Sariel looked at the card and momentarily saw the image in her mind.

"Two frogs on a bench."

The card smacked down on the table, face up. It was artwork showing two frogs sitting companionably on a bench. The bouncer gestured for Sariel to pass. She sidled past the table and started through the curtain, expecting them to follow her.

And they did, but the bouncer stopped them drawing another card from the deck, held it up between them, face away from Dean, who was apparently taking the test. Sariel frowned. The bouncer should have known better than this. Dean wasn't the one with the power and she wondered how bouncer didn't realize this.

"They are with me. Let them pass. We have business with Midnite." She said with annoyance in her voice, but without turning around.

"They can't pass." The bouncer growled at her.

Dean looked at Sariel and saw her shoulders visibly tensing. Sariel turned her head and suddenly bouncer was met with dangerous azure glow in her eyes. Dean and Sam flinched and froze momentarily while Carl looked at the bouncer. He was also stunned. Then he obviously realized who is he dealing with here.

"I apologize. They can pass." The bouncer stumbled in fear, dropping the card.

It took a second or so for Sam and Dean to register that they could move. Sam was stunned to say the least. His legs just wouldn't obey him. He had very bad feeling about this.

Sariel pushed though the metal door, stepped out onto the landing over the cavernous room. Room far, far bigger than the nightclub upstairs. Impossible to tell, for sure, how far it was down to the floor. It was a vast chamber with many lights and other sorts of glows in it, yet dark for all of that.

The farther wall wasn't visible at all. The light-dimness might have gone on forever. The light only dented the darkness, didn't illuminate much past their small circles. Smirking, thudding dance music played from somewhere within the walls.

Sariel´s eyes accustomed to darkness and she could clearly see and feel the residents of the club, but they were still hidden for her three human companions. Who now looked like they entered the twilight zone. She just had to smirk on that one, because it was far from the twilight zone. The twilight zone is just a kindergarten to this.

She started down the stone stairway, cutting through level after level of tables and bars. At one table was a small group of businessmen in suits. They seemed ostensibly normal, but then she sensed one of them, body both feminine and masculine and golden pupils. An androgyny half-breed angel.

The creature filled shot glasses from a bottle of Evian and waved his hand over it. It instantly turned into what looked like red whine. A truly divine vintage. Sariel smirked to the creature and it waved at her and smiled its bright smile.

At another table, two girls in their early twenties looked up at her and her companions. Their eyes began to glow as they watch her pass. She heard their flirtatious whispers, their giggles and she felt they began to undress her and three men behind her.

Before they could do it properly with their X-ray eyes, Sariel counterparted them with her astral field and protected them. Both of them glared at her and hissed while she just turned her head toward her goal.

"What was that?" suddenly Sam asked and Sariel knew he felt them, but he couldn't decipher what it was.

"I will tell you later."

Still Sariel descended. At one of the many bars set off to one side of the stairway, a young man was seated on a stool. He extended his long tail to wrap around the waist of a girl sitting beside him. A girl with jet black eyes, no whites and Sariel knew it was a possessed girl. Both brothers behind her tensed at the sight, but remained still.

In that same bar a manlike being who was perhaps ten feet tall, or a little more, spotted Sariel moving down the stairs and bet a hasty, nervous retreat to the exit, ducking to go out the door.

Sariel smirked at the retreating giant as he bolted faster out. That was the point of the Club Midnite. It was a neutral ground for supernatural beings, and those who trafficked with them, but everyone knew that Sariel was more than ready to challenge that neutral covenant.

At last they reached the level she was looking for and set off down a corridor cut into onyx wall. At the end of the corridor, they found two imposing doors of some indefinable material that might have been frozen time.

Sariel heard loud music banging at the walls and she immediately recognized the tune. _Sympathy for the devil_, courtesy of _The Rolling Stones. I do love irony._

They waited. Sariel knew Midnite was aware of her out here. Seconds ticked past. A wave of tension rocked through her and she increased her level of energy at the sudden intrusion. She wondered what would be Midnite´s next move.

_Come on. Open the bloody door. I know you sensed him. You have a too curious nature to pass on a offering like this._

Two long moments passed as if the doors themselves debated on letting her in. Then they groaned open. A man entirely covered with old scars emerged, and gave her a wide berth looking at her for askance as he passed.

She sensed Sam and Dean becoming more nervous by the minute, but Carl was calm. A lot calmer than she thought he will be.

Sariel stepped into Midnite´s office, a big room busy with masks, exotic plants, and a variety of phones and computers. Midnite, himself, sat at a table on which was a brass ornery, a scientific sculpture of the sort that displayed the solar system, except that this sculpture was frozen, unmoving at present.

It was an ornery of the primary forces of the universe and these versions of the world were etched with sigils and ancient terminology, correspondences in Greek and English. _Material, Astral, Spiritual, Iconic_ and so on. The globe at the centre of the ornery was labelled _Creator_.

Seated at the table, working over the ornery, was Midnite, who was black as his name declared. At one time a Haitian witch doctor, one of the strongest exorcist and magical winders and Sariel´s teacher.

Papa Midnite possesses the ability to wield a vast array of mystical effects. His powers are rooted in the traditions of Voodoo religion. He has a sharp business acumen and is a master at managing various criminal enterprises. He is also proficient in many occult rituals and traditions as it relates to Voodoo.

And he is immortal. Given that privilege after he saved an entire village in Haiti from being consumed by Hell itself. Inexplicably strong psychic, still unmatchable in power. Not even his best pupil, Sariel couldn't ever defeat him in that. No matter how strong she gets.

Now, he forfeited his practice and became a business man. _How sad!_ Though, Sariel saw he still had his shamanistic chops, he had progressed into far more sophisticated magic. They all did.

Sariel looked sharply at Midnite already sensing him putting his shield around him. And he didn't even look up at her from his tinkering.

"That thing is never going to balance…" Sariel remarked in harsh tone and Midnite flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Ah…" Midnite answered in Haitian accent. "But it always does. We simply must learn to see how it balances."

Sariel didn't know were she stands at this moment and that was making her uncomfortable. Tensed and ready to get bitchy with him. _Bugger_. He still didn't looked at her. Now her attention was completely on Midnite, momentarily forgetting that she had brought some people with her.

"Somebody has been reading way too much fortune cookies."

Midnite raised his head and his black eyes looked at her with mild irritation. And then they locked eyes. Testing wills and powers. Sariel returned glare for glare without even blinking at the psychic in front of her. But she saw a change in his look when he noticed something different about her.

Almost instantly she felt his astral energy penetrating her and she put up a good fight until he released too much for her to handle. Strong wave came crushing down at her both physically and mentally.

Her eyes turned eerie blue and she reverted her eyes. As always, his psychic abilities reached a side of her which she kept locked even from herself. That more primal side, a wolf part of her.

"That was completely uncalled for." She smirked at the man now standing.

"Really? And here you are. After I specifically forbid you to come here. Ever again."

The chain around his neck bounced when he stood up and showed his full height. A silver pendant shaped like a scorpion. Sariel had seen that pendant come alive and sting people. Black eyes challenged other black eyes and two rivals now completely forgot their company.

Carl, Sam and Dean withdraw from the fire range, patiently waiting for them to address them. Sam sensed the gravity of the situation as he was rocked with uncanny feelings emanating from two psychics.

"That was almost five years ago." Sariel replied calmly but ready for his next move.

"Strange how immortals have no sense of time. You are not welcomed here, vampire. Leave."

"Or what?"

Midnite froze. He couldn't believed his own eyes and ears. She stood there in her defiant Draconis state, armed and willing to make demands. He got pissed and turned his body in the hopes of keeping Sariel from seeing the spell-casting movement of his right hand.

Sariel saw it and prepared herself for the impact which came almost instantaneously. Midnite struck, flashing his hand out, sending a pulse of magical energy that struck Sariel, sending her into a wall.

But not even a second passed, she was already on her feet hissing at him, like an cornered animal. Midnite knew she was far from that. A predator like that couldn't ever be cornered. Only if she wanted it. And then he realized.

The attack came soon and fiercely, striking him and sending him to his wall. He opened his eyes and looked at the predator slowly gliding toward him wearing her recognizable feral grin which he had seen numerous times but never addressed to him.

"I see you learned some new tricks, occultist." He stalled, filling himself with another power bust, now ready to smack her through the door.

"You though me well." She smirked and stopped.

"Maybe too well."

Midnite moved with unseen speed toward Sariel sending another power surge which now made her stumble, but she accepted the energy and moved with it. She landed more softly to the wall, but now Midnite slammed her to the wall.

She opened her eyes and saw pure anger in his. Midnite was a man of power and that power was about face and self-belief and respect. A _mana_ that built up according to his psychological dominance of his territory. And Sariel just threatened that.

She came where she was unwanted and even worse, armed. And even more worse, fought him back on a neutral ground.

"You dare???? In my own house??? On _my_ ground??? _Again_????" he growled at her, with a growl of his mighty ancestor lion.

But this woman was not to be threatened so easily, he figured from her glare. Not that just she had a predestined power in her blood, courtesy of the power bloodline she descended from. She also saw things that were far more scarier than anything he can produce. Faced and fought against things that should have brought eternal damnation to the world. The sneer and glare were sight of pure boredom.

"Cut the bullshit Midnite. You know why I am here. You know what is going on. But you are too busy playing fucking Switzerland as a bartender to notice that our arses are on the line here." She growled back at him.

Midnite lost his patience and went to slam his fist at her but a sudden burst of celestine energy slammed his away. He looked up at her shocked. Midnite knew the source and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Red King?" he inquired and she smirked.

"I told you. You thought me well…"

Sariel was interrupted by his sudden movement. The pure psychic combat was over. It was time for old fashioned hand to hand combat. But here he didn't stand a chance against a pureblood Death Dealer. As well as he thought her magic and the occult, she returned the favor and thought him how to fight.

Kung fu, Tai chi chuan, Wing chu, Xingyiquan, Baguàzhang and several other Chinese martial arts including Krav Maga and Capoeira. She knew it all and was more than happy to teach him. And now it backfired at her. His movements were fluid and fast. Both the knowledge of kung fu and boxing made him a valuable opponent and he also built some strength due to his immortal body.

"You thought me well too." He responded and slammed his fist at her which she easily ducked.

"Yes, so I have been told." Her fist went to his face and with two swift movements, she smacked him straight in his nose.

Midnite stumbled backwards and knew he was defeated. Her predator glare was finally satisfied with the knowledge that she fought out her position in his world. They were even. He could master her in psychic, but damn, she can kick.

"So, ready for the reason of my arrival?"

"Fine, speak." He responded and wiped blood of his upper lip.

"Finally. We could have kept doing this all night." She smiled and for the first time after awhile noticed her companions.

She looked at them and found them shocked beyond all comprehension. Dean's jaw was dropped, Carl's eyes were bulged out and Sam was blankly blinking at the sight. _Good, they didn't intervene._

Everyone sensed the tension leaving the room as the tow rivals finally settled with each other presence, but ho one was making a sound. She wasn't so sure that Dean and Carl were even breathing.

"These are…"

"I know who _they_ are, Sariel." Midnite barked and came closer to the brothers. "Sam and Dean Winchester. Two troublemakers making all the demon world shiver in unity. God knows why."

He waved his hand and went to his desk.

"Oh, I think you know why." Sariel challenged.

Now, it was time for her strategy. To reveal what Sam really is. And she needed Midnite for that.

He looked at her and then back at Sam who still had that unfocused shocked expression on his face. And then Midnite felt it. His body was rocked to its foundations with the revelations. As he looked in those boyish blue eyes, he saw energy. Both divine and demonic.

Lack of control of that energy and black hand of Death carved in his soul. Power and abilities that in their vivid state would overpower Midnite´s anytime, while in dormant state they were just as dangerous, due to the lack of control.

Suddenly he connected dots. He heard rumours of what was going on this last hundred years. Rumours of a new power rising in Hell, ready to overthrown the ruling Fallen one. _Impossible. This couldn't be…_

"I need to talk to you." Midnite turned around and eyed Sariel. "In private."

Then Dean found his brain again. Unfortunately for him, even Sariel couldn't stop him.

"We came here for answers and for once I would like to know what the fuck is going on!!! I am sick of mysteries and secrets and hidden agendas of some bastard that wants to destroy us all. I demand answers and I demand them _now_." Dean yelled at Midnite.

Midnite just raised his eyebrows in wonder. Sariel sighed and waved her head.

"I like him. The kid got balls." Midnite remarked and Dean eyes widened.

Sariel snorted and went to stand next to Midnite.

"Yes, he does. But he has no sense of self-preservation as you can see."

"Ah, self preservation is so overrated." Midnite chuckled and Dean was speechless. "Take him along. Kill him after."

Sariel snorted again and smiled brightly at Dean who now looked at her like a lost lamb. Like a little Bambi. Then his cool returned and his grin suddenly appeared. He was obviously praying to God that Midnite wasn't serious.

"Now, you wanted to talk to me in private? Lets go. You all stay here. You are safe here." Sariel remarked and motioned to Sam and Carl.

"But…" Dean started gain, but was caught off with Sariel´s hand in air.

"I thought we had a deal…"

The revelation dawned at him and he nodded. She didn't missed Midnite´s eyebrow shooting up.

Both Sariel and Midnite went to the back room leaving Sam, Dean and Carl in his office.

"That was…" Sam started.

"Aha…" Dean nodded, unable to find any other word for what they have just witnessed.

"Are they always…" Sam asked Carl.

"Yeah…" he responded in quivering voice, still trembling from the sight.

"Whoa." All three men exclaimed at the same moment.

"So… You have come to me for help? I feel so appreciated." Midnite remarked as he approached his study.

It wasn't much different from his office only it was far more bigger with more books.

"Yes, I know. As you can see, we have a problem."

"Don't we always?"

"I see you are not in the mood for this."

"Where did you learn those moves? And since when can you wheal the power of Red King?"

"A long story. I will tell you later. Now, business."

"No, I want to hear it now." He coldly remarked at her.

Sariel looked at him and saw his serious face. She was so sick of this and then next second, Midnite found himself pinned to the wall by full vampire strength. He could see cold fury in her black eyes which reminded him how much she is really dangerous.

"I don't have the time for this, Midnite. I know something is going on and bad shit will happen if we don't stop it. A full fledged demon attacked me in the middle of Rome in the full view of the public. And now I have two brothers that seem to be magnets for bad problems. I don't have the faintest idea how I am suppose to solve this, but everybody seems to think that I can fix this. And the only thing I have is a terrifying theory that scares the hell out of me. And can you comprehend what fear does to my delicate psychopathic psyche?"

"It scares you?" Midnite asked perplexed.

"Don't start." Sariel´s upper lip quivered which showed how pissed she was.

"I heard rumours about a powerful force forming in Hell, ready to overthrown Lucifer." Midnite said and Sariel´s eyes widened.

"Come again… They what?" she let him go and looked at him.

"You know how this new breed of demons born in Hell has no respect for their superiors, namely God, since they haven't actually been in His presence. Well, now complications arose and they are trying to overthrown Lucifer so they could go against Heaven, which Lucifer refuses."

"Oh bugger..." Sariel had to sit down.

_Certainly not an answer I excepted. _And now she started to see the true picture of the situation they found themselves in.

"He can't use him as a leader to a demon army. Lucifer has to know about this. He would never allow any demon to dethrone him. Are you crazy?"

"He obviously doesn't know about this. Though I don't know how is that possible, but hey… He is one busy Devil this days. Besides, that boy outside… He is still untainted by evil and he is still good but the influence of what that demon did to him is finally becoming vivid. And not just in his surfacing psychic abilities. His brother is the only one still holding him to his humanity. The only family member he has left."

"Huh? What did that demon did to him? You know, don't you?"

"Yes. He must have fed him his blood. That is the only way he could have be given this abilities. Which automatically makes his less human."

"This is not happening. What do they expect? That that boy leads the army in destruction of Earth and Heaven? They don't stand a chance against Lucifer and even less chance against God himself."

"I tell you, they lost it. Rumour is that that demon is the son of Mephistopheles and that he has few very loyal demons around him who consider him their father. Blind obedience. Are you are the only one that is free to intervene."

"What? But you… I thought you will help me. I can't do this alone."

"I am neutral in this game. Sorry." Midnite shrugged and Sariel´s rage reignited.

"Sorry?" she hissed. "_SORRY_???? You just give me a fucking sorry???"

"Alright, calm down." Midnite tried to reason with her, but it was useless.

"I certainly will not calm down. First I get tricked into this bloody mission, I meet a kid who can possibly be a stronger psychic than even you along with his rogue and annoying brother who are just magnets from problems and now when I finally have a plan, you tell me you are fucking neutral?? What the hell do you think this is? A chess game? This is a bloody disaster. We are in deep shit and we need to fix it. _NOW_!!!!"

"What plan?" Midnite asked in curiosity.

_Of course she already has a plan. _Midnite looked at his former pupil.

"Yeah, I have a plan. But I will not share it with you until you are on my side. As far as it concerns me, you are on their side with all this neutral shit. Contact me when you change your mind." She turned on her heal storming out and mumbling curses at Midnite.

The door of the office slammed open and almost fell of their hooks under the impact.

Sam and Dean, who were sitting, shot to attention like good little soldiers when they heard the bang followed by Sariel´s enraged exit. Carl was looking at that ornery on the table and when he heard the bang, he snapped to attention too which made that ornery shake violently from his twitch.

"We are leaving." She growled with inhuman sound at the men staring at her.

All three of them nodded their heads in perfect unity. Sariel went to grab the door handle when Midnite arrived. His eyes darted to her retrieving form and then he saw the brothers and Carl staring in shock, panic and awe. All ready for another round.

"Wait you stubborn and trigger happy bitch." He barked after her and all three heads of her companion rolled to him in unison. "I really hate you for this and the only reason I am doing this is because of her and what you did for her."

Sariel turned around, her face perfect image cold and emotionless nature. But Midnite knew that beyond that Death Dealer mask she always wares, her eyes showed relief. And he wasn't so sure that was such a good thing. If she is frightened about this, then they have a big problem.

"Good." She just said, already knowing he will cave in.

"Now, you will not share your plan with me just yet. I need to remain objective. You will not, however, inform the younger brother about anything I told you. He can be easily pulled under influence. Are we clear?" he spoke to her in old and long forgotten language of Haiti, and Sariel just nodded. "Form allegiance with the older brother and inform him about what is going on. As I can see, you are already half way thru it.

And leave your dear assistant under my protection for the time being. I could use his intelligent and opened mind. After I have a little chat with the youngster, you will inform me about your plan. While I talk with the boy, you will take hothead here for a walk."

"A walk? Where exactly?" Sariel asked, speaking fluidly Midnite´s native language.

"To a church. To get a protection tattoo. You know the drill."

"Fine." Sariel shrugged not sure how she will get Dean to get a tattoo, but she will think about that later.

"Now go." Midnite told her, returning to English.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, unable to mask panic from his hazel eyes.

"_We_ are going for a walk. Sam will have a little chat with Midnite. And Carl will go and find out if Midnite has some interesting books on this matter." Neither of that was a request.

Dean visibly relaxed while Sam tensed at the mere fact that she is leaving him here with Midnite. Alone.

"If you trust me Sam, then you can trust Midnite too." Sariel said simply and looked in his blue eyes.

After few seconds of hesitation, he nodded and looked at Midnite a little terrified of the powerful psychic. Midnite just smirked. Sam could have sworn that he saw the same scary look in his eyes as Sariel had in hers. But neither of them had an evil glint so he prayed to God that this wont end up badly.

"You sure…?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah, really. You should go with Sariel."

Sariel nodded and Dean had no other choice than to follow her out of the office. When they left, Carl excused himself and went to the backroom in search for the library.

"So, you are Sam Winchester? You sure did grow up." Midnite chuckled looking at the tall and skinny boy standing in front of him.

It was a sight to see. The boy was even taller than Midnite. But not as powerful as he was.

"Excuse me?" Sam's eyes were sincerely confused and wide as a sorcerers.

"Oh, well… This is a very long story. Sit, boy. This story goes as far as crusade wars go."

"I don't follow." Sam sat back down in his chair, his curiosity winning over his fear.

"You will soon." Midnite smiled mysteriously.

"What is this story about?"

"About how all of this started." Midnite said simply.

A/N: So, finally some expanation. If abnybody has any questions about the things in this story, feel free to ask me. I researched a lot and finally found something that is good enough explanation for Supernatural. It may be a little bit vague.

Thanks for the reviews and feel free to review some more...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten **

**One step closer**

_I've seen the heart of darkness, let's just say I crossed over that line  
Held hands with the hopeless in too deep on that ride  
Went around one more time when you're standing on the edge  
You don't look down till you're ready and willing to fly  
Now I'm one step closer with my arms open wide  
I'm one step closer and I'm willing to try this time  
I hitched a ride with forgiveness  
In that river of emotion I went down a third time  
I spent the night with the living, took a chance looked inside  
Didn't know who I'd find standing on the corner of hello and goodbye  
All alone it's there I made up my mind  
I'm one step closer with my arms open wide  
I'm one step closer and I'm willing to try  
I'm sick of giving up with a little luck  
I'm gonna get out of here  
When you're standing on the edge  
You don't look down till you're ready and willing to fly  
Now I'm one step closer  
With my arms open wide I'm one step closer_

"Sariel….?" Dean bestowed after her as she marched down the crowded streets of LA.

He was actually beyond all confusion. Not just that he was finally close to some answers and solution, he was also one step closer to getting himself killed if he don't catch up with her. He could sense _them_ watching him and his fellow fearless predator.

The show she put down in the club was stunning. Incredible. And it scared him shitless. She scared him shitless now.

The way she behaved, the way she demanded answers and allegiances, and the way she propelled Midnite across the room… It was scary and ruthless.

Dean knew that she belonged to the side of the good guys, but her methods were telling the opposite thing. He was happy that she was helping them with all of this. He knows that Sam is scared when it comes to his powers and completely lost, and that that is something Dean can't help him about, but now they had someone to help them.

_Yeah, a person who is not that happy about helping them…. _

"Not now." She hissed obviously upset about something.

But then again, when she is not upset about something? She will drive herself insane with all of this stress and uptight behaviour. But, hey, that was only _his_ opinion.

Suddenly she abruptly stopped her stride and he failed to notice she stopped so he slammed into her. It felt like hitting a wall. She slightly stumbled and turned around, her hair flying around her like black daggers, boring a hole in his head with her eyes. Well, she would be if she could.

"Careful!!!!" she hissed at him.

"Don't blame me. You could have given me a notice before you stopped in the middle of the street."

"Then pull your head out the gutter."

Dean looked at her utterly pissed off expression. Everything would be so much easier if she could just be a little bit nicer. So he wouldn't be scared of being decapitated all the time. _Irony… I faced true evil and now she scares me…._

"Why did you stop? And who pissed you off?"

He already put his hopes up considering the fact that they formed some sort of a status quo between them and that she might be more warmer to him. He only started to see her as somebody who could help them in this shit hole they found themselves and now this. She is behaving all moody and cold again without any particular reason.

"We are here." She just responded.

He gave her perplexed look and raised his head. He noticed they were in front of a church. Big monumental building with shiny gateway.

"Alright. You could have just told me that." He told her annoyed.

"I just did." She answered and went to the door.

"No wonder they say vampires are antisocial. And bitchy." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." She said from the stairs.

"Of course you did."

And then she froze in her steps. Fortunately this time Dean noticed in time and stopped before new collision could occur.

"What now?" He sighed in frustration.

"I feel sullied and unusual." She spoke quietly, sarcasm marking her every word.

"Huh?" he turned his head in all directions and yet he hadn't seen anything.

Then the door opened and an elderly man stepped out looking at Sariel with angry expression.

"So you came back. How nice of you." He spoke to her in venomous voice and Dean noticed he is a priest.

"You don't have much allies, do you?" Dean whispered to Sariel and she just hissed at him.

"Shut up."

"Midnite sent me, father Engdahl. He needs a protection." She raised her finger and pointed it at Dean.

"You know, I have a name…" Dean spoke calmly.

"Who cares?" she hissed again.

The elderly priest stared at the two standing on his doorstep shaking his head in awe.

"Dean Winchester?" the priest suddenly spoke.

"Does _everybody_ in this town knows who I am?" he answered in mock sarcasm.

"This is a city, not a town." Sariel spoke offhandedly.

"And there is a _difference_?" Dean now looked at her in pure annoyance.

It seemed, to him, that she just wants to pick a fight with him. Which is disturbing to say the least. That made him wonder what the hell is going on.

"Yes, cities have a subway which towns don't have." Sariel said and eyed him seriously.

"Insufferable little know-it-all." Dean mumbled.

And then it happened. She smacked him upside the head. He stared at her in wonder while the priest stood at his door staring at the two people for which he never thought would meet each other. Which wasn't such a bad idea in the first place since seeing them like this, they wont to do much good working together.

Now he understood why cardinal Jinetti insisted that they keep her out of the Winchester business even when John Winchester came to seek help from him. Of course, father Engdahl thought of sending John to her, but cardinal ordered to keep the two families from ever meeting each other. And now he wondered why the old man changed his mind.

"Easy there, _Draco_. You have such unfeminine and strong hands." He mocked a hurtful look wearing his smirk.

That obviously got her even more pissed off. Her upper lip twitched, but Dean stood his ground. Father Engdahl was stunned at the sight. No one ever stood his ground in her presence. It was always much safer to just back away. Of course it will be a Winchester offspring the one to defy the all mighty Draconis predator. He suppressed a grin.

"I will show you unfeminine." She went to smack him again while he prepared for ducking.

"Stop it!!!!" priest yelled at them like yelling at two misbehaved children. "Who, in their right mind, got you two working together? This is completely wrong."

"Tell me about it. Or better tell that to our beloved cardinal who shanghaied me into this. And now I am in deeper bugger than I want to be." Sariel hissed at the man.

"Oh, I am so sorry for the inconveniences." Dean now hissed at her and she glared at him.

"This is just what the world needed. Draconis _working_ with the Winchesters. Sometimes I wish for the apocalypse to happen." The priest sighed and both of them looked at him.

"So, may we come in?" she suddenly asked in annoyance.

The priest just went back in and left them the door open. Sariel went first, steadily marching after the priest. Dean watched her march evaluating his new found territory. He noticed that as she walked across the marble floor, she didn't made any sound which she should have. He sighed. _This is going to be one hell of a mission._

Now he has a weird African voodoo psychic who can throw an utterly pissed of vampire across the room, in the same room with his baby brother, who seems to be something really freaky. And like that is not that bad. Of course not. Nothing is ever simple for a member of the Winchester bloodline.

Now he also has an utterly pissed off vampire who just smacked him on the head. Not a good sign. And he thought that they had a status quo since that night when they were glued to each other. _Again, emphasises on the status quo and thought. Why can she just cooperate with me and make this easier for both of us? I don't see her having this tantrums and aggressive problems with Sam or Carl. Why me?? God, why always me?_

He steadily closed the door realizing that he was standing alone in the church. She left him. _Maybe she is suffering from a permanent PMS. That must be it._

"DEAN!!!!!" strong scream pierced through the silence of the church. "Come here!!!!"

_Yep. Permanent PMS. God help me! _

So he went down the main aisle and came to the priest office. First he noticed her ignoring him. So he went on minding his own business when he sensed her watching him. With a mad glare and damn did she look mad. She was the square root of all evil, and she could be summed up in a simple name of the Death itself, Sariel. Sounds like an elf name. _If only. _

And she is so well… _little_ in size. She has a small, but lean and lithe figure. By God, he would never have believed that this girl can pin a half of his well trained hunter's body on a hood if he didn't experienced it himself... Or beat the shit out of him with a single punch which felt like being hit by a wall. Though, he could have lived a happy life even without that experience.

He usually understood women. They weren't so complicated at all. You just have to be nice to them and don't tell things how they are and everything will be just fine. And once a month you have to move out of the house or move to Cuba or Iran, where is much safer to be at that time.

But this woman standing in front of him, glaring with her ebony black eyes, constantly reminding him of a person holding a demon inside of her, which might not be so false if you think about it hard enough... No, she didn't come with instructions. Or subtitles, for that fact.

And by God, Dean Winchester is not a person who backs down when things get rough. Or when a situation gets complicated like this. And then the smirk came. _No, correction, it is a sneer._ Dean smirked, but she sneered. That sneer that meant ´I am on top of the fucking food chain and you can do shit about it´.

And he just knew it. That damn sneer will be the death of him. Of course, he faced things that people even didn't thought about and were aware of the existence of it… He escaped death's grasp for too many times, but this woman in front of him with that sneer on her lips will kill him. And her eyes. Usually they are so cold and cruel, but they also have fire in them. _Hell fire… _

Like that was his biggest problem… Of course not. He is a Winchester after all. Another problem was the fact that he started to think of her in a more inappropriate way._ How can somebody that cold be so damn feisty? Scary… Hell yeah. Ruthless… Damn straight. Cruel… Almost always… And cold like Antarctica. Snarky… More bitchy actually… And armed. But nevertheless… it all made her so freaking fesity. And hot as Hell. _

_Damn brunettes!!!!!_ But all women, no matter what color their hair might be, can be ruthless bitches. Though, she is the Queen Bitch in his book. Always trying to cause corporeal damage on him. _Corporeal? I am spending way too much time with Sam._

_You are a hunter, a warrior, a soldier, Dean Winchester… and you are a man. There is the damn loophole. But it does makes me feel better. If I didn't respond to the fact that she is sinfully sexy, I would have to presume that I have a serious problem_.

_I know what is wrong with me. I hadn't got laid in… Oh my God I can't even remember!!!!!! Maybe my naturally good fortune had left me? No. Couldn't be. Whatever it was, I am babe-less. For the hot-ness that is me, this could only spell disaster. And that is when the things started to go wrong. Probably. And since that night when we were glued together. That was one really embarrassing situation._

But sex with her is totally out of the question. Not just because of the fact that she will probably permanently castrate him if he tries something (which Sam warned him about, something on the Discovery channel… _BLAH, BLAH, FUCKING BLAH_).

"What are we doing here?" he suddenly asked trying to avert his traitorous thoughts.

"We are getting you a protection. A strong one." She spoke calmly.

Though with any other woman this would mean she is calming down and he was allowed to start asking questions, she isn't like any other woman. This was just the deep breath before the plunge. And what a plunge would that be.

"What kind of protection?"

And if as on queue, the priest came back in holding a needle and a small box. Dean's instinct went into overdrive. Mostly his preservation skills kicked in and he looked at her, noticing she just stared out of the window.

"Uh, little explanation here…" Dean mumbled trying not to sound too panicked.

"Well Sariel insisted on giving you a strong protection so you will have to get a tattoo. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I am father Michael Engdahl. I am at the head of the hunting society in LA, with its headquarters in Vatican." Priest answered.

Dean stared at the elderly man. _A tattoo? I need to get a freaking tattoo? A hunting society?_

"And that will help how? Excuse me, did you say hunting society?"

And then he saw movement on his right, forgetting his own question. Sariel started to take of her leather jacket revealing only black tank top underneath. Dean's eyebrow shot up, as he took that sight in. _DAMN!!!! _His eyes darted toward the revealed part of her anatomy. _So, fine, she isn't equipped with big assets, but damn, she has one hot body. This is so not helping the situation. _

A jagged crop of coal hair gave her a sexy electricity that made his pulse speed up. An exotic apparition, wild, mysterious, enticing…. _Oh, down boy… She was made like this. All vampires are sinfully beautiful and sexy. Obviously it comes with the nature. Like elves._

Purely alabaster skin tainted only with black marks of tattoos on her forearms. Strong and lean arms and perfectly shaped and flat stomach. He wondered were those hard abs underneath the top. Or how she looks without that tank top. _NO, Dean!!!! Don't go there!!!!_ He tried to avert his eyes from her form, but failed miserably. And people present noticed it.

Sariel coughed and stared at him. When his eyes shot up to hers, he expected anger, rage and possibly a bullet, but he was utterly surprised when he found amusement and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

He found himself drowning in enigmatic ebony pools that seemed to hold unfathomable depths far beyond his ability to probe or comprehend. He could feel her penetrating eyes all the way back of his skull. Her frozen, neutral expression divulged little clue to what was going on behind that perfect face.

Dean was completely dumfounded. Wondering was he hallucinating from the apparent loss of the blood from his brain to his lower regions or was it just her amusement? And then, as fast as it appeared it vanished and full blooded bitch was back, cooling of his body.

"May we proceed?" she asked with bitterness in her voice.

He felt as if somebody splashed him with icy cold water. Maybe that was a good idea.

"With what?" Dean slurred out and he heard the priest chuckling.

Dean couldn't remember what he was talking about moments ago. Sariel sighed in frustration and raised her hands. It showed two conjuring tattoos on her forearms. When she brought them together, they formed an insignia used in alchemy. Dean remembered what he had read and learned about those symbols and he instantly recognized it.

"Oh, is that Red King? That is what was Midnite talking about?" he suddenly asked and Sariel stared at him in awe.

"How do you..?" she craned her head. "Yes, it is the sign of Red King, but…"

"I know. It is actually the Perfect Red King because it represents the conjuring of both Sun and Moon, sulphur and mercury. It is a powerful insignia. I didn't know that it can be used for conjuring protection."

"Huh?" she didn't expected for him to know all of this.

"What do you think? That John would send his two children after supernatural things without knowledge? Oh, old Papa Winchester thought them well." Priest spoke to Dean. "I am sorry for your loss. He was a good man and one hell of a hunter.".

"You knew him?" Dean asked, feeling sadness and regret again as he always did at the mention of his father, suddenly remembering the discussion before Sariel made him lose focus.

"Not personally. I heard stories about him. He is a legend, dear boy." He lied for the good of all of them.

He wasn't so sure how will Dean react to the possibility that John came to him for help almost ten years ago at the recommendation of Pastor Jim. Father Engdahl was the one that sent John to see Michael, who told him it was a demon who destroyed their family.

Nor he knew how will Sariel react to the simple knowledge that all of this was kept from her for so many decades. The guilt of doing this came hard on his chest and he could only smile reassuringly to the boy that grew up and became a man. A man that holds so much resemblance to his deceased father. He wondered does that means that Sam took appearance on his mother?

Priest smiled at Dean and Sariel just stood there, looking impassive as always, but that was far from true.

To say it mildly, Sariel was panicking. Actually, she was beyond panic. She just couldn't get her mind of all the possibilities that came with this particular mission. And Dean wasn't helping with his constant yapping which started to affect her. She usually found that behaviour rather immature, but there was something about him that made her laugh.

Something about his approach to life and the situation. And she hated it and resented it. She wasn't trained for this things. And the more she is in the presence of the two of them, the more she attaches herself to them.

The more she finds out about their history, the more she could relate herself with them, and that was making her uncomfortable. Especially with Dean. She even started to understand him and see beyond his happy-go-lucky sociopath mask. But she is able to sustain a part of her appearance. The rude and bitchy part in hope that Dean will back off, but he was one stubborn individual. Just like her.

Sariel was trained not to get attached to her missions. It was just a job to do. A job she was born for and raised to do. Her solemn thoughts brought her to a territory on which she didn't want to be.

She returned to the conversation and she heard how Dean spoke of his father to the priest. And suddenly she felt more uncomfortable and angry. Dean spoke of his father with such high appreciation, loyalty and love. Sariel felt a tight knock forming in her stomach at the love in his voice toward his parent. Parents, to be precisely. And she never experienced anything like that toward the people that gave her life.

_See, I can't even call them parents, because they aren't parents. At least not to me and my brother. _

Then she felt Dean's eyes on her. Some of her disturbed feelings must have come to the surface before she put her mask on, because Dean noticed that something was bothering her. Again, she felt disturbed by having him too close to her persona so she did the only thing she knew how to do.

"Lets just get this over with." She snapped at him and grabbed her jacket.

"So, what am I getting as a tattoo? You are licensed…?"

"It is not your regular tattoo. This is ink mixed with holy water and tattoos are designed to work with the astral field that surrounds you so they can protect you from possession, curses or getting controlled by spirits. Since you are not a psychic like our fellow predator standing over there, you will not be able to weal the powers of the tattoo but it will protect you." Priest explained and stole a glance at the ebony haired woman with a dark glare on her face.

"Interesting… Alright. If you think it will help." Dean looked at Sariel.

"I don't think that. I _know_ that." She spoke quietly and venomously.

"So, which one…?" priest looked at Sariel.

"Shall we try one of the Chinese or Adinkra? Or you could give him…?"

"How about we go with a secure one? Something that worked for millenniums!" priest exclaimed and eyed Sariel.

"Fine… Do the Eye." Sariel sighed and leaned on the widows frame.

"Eye? Which one?" Dean asked.

"The one and only… Horus´s eye. Working protection since the time of existence. Well, besides cross." Priest told him with a bright smile on his face.

"Alright, then. And this will protect me from what exactly?" Dean asked as he sat down in the chair priest gave him.

"From possessions, unauthorized mind reading and mind control as well as it repeals hexes. Very handy little thing, don't you agree?" priest smiled at him and Sariel sighed.

"I should have got it sooner…" Dean grinned. "It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Father Engdahl knew it wasn't possible for them to give either of them this kind of protection because they still wasn't sure what kind of abilities they have. Since, Sariel brought only Dean to him on Midnite´s command, he presumed Dean was clear and Sam was the one that was marked. And now they needed to mark Dean with different kind of mark to protect him.

Hopefully that protection isn't going to be used against his own brother, but what worried father Engdahl more was the mere fact that now Dean will be marked with Sariel´s blood. Hybrid blood with unbelievable sixth senses. He knew that vampires are partially animals and that made them more sensible to supernatural things, but Sariel was much more than ordinary vampire.

Instinct was telling them to bare their teeth and back away from anything supernatural. If they had had the form to match her lupine DNA, there would have been a line of fur raised from nose to tail, and all claws would have been extended.

She didn't know it at first, but that DNA most likely made the situation worse for her. Humans could wrap themselves in lies to rationalize, but animals saw the truth of things and knew when they couldn't fight. Oh, but as every stubborn Draconis, she found a way to handle them and now… Now… Hell trembled at her feat and the word was that Lucifer himself would come to this plane if she only ask him to.

Whether that was the frustrating thing of being her and she pissed the Dark Prince way too many times or it was the simple fact that she kept his dear helliens in control in this plane, conveniently keeping them from causing too much trouble, he wasn't sure.

Whatever the case might be, if there was a person who can handle Dean and Sam Winchester that was the female standing in front of him named after the most vicious angel ever to resident in Heaven. How ironic.

Father Engdahl signalled for Sariel to get the ink ready so she took the box without a word and went into the other room.

"What is she doing?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just preparing the ink. Vampires are the one who kept this craft alive for so long. And she knows the formula." Priest told him calmly while Dean just nodded.

_Ignorance is a bliss and he is so lucky without the knowledge about all of this. _

"Sariel is one really peculiar individual…" Dean noted and looked at the priest.

"To say it mildly." Priest chuckled.

"Is she always this pleasant? I think I pissed her off. Though I am not sure how."

"Yeah, you probably did… But don't worry. She easily gets pissed off. It is just her way. And don't worry if she doesn't trust you two either. It is just her profession. She doesn't trust anybody. But you do have to admire her wittiness."

"Isn't that difficult? Trusting no one?" Dean was more than curious to learn about their new comrade. "Yes, the wittiness and snarky remarks. I always thought I am very snarky, but she beats me even in that."

"I always think of her as a doctor. You know. A doctor for supernatural. She founds a problem, diagnose the disease and then solves the unsolvable. Though, she doesn't care at all and have no people skills… Hm…" priest started laughing.

Dean looked at the man next to him, hysterically laughing.

"What?"

"She is just like dr. House, but with fangs and armed." The priest slurred out and it took couple of seconds for Dean to process the information and then he realised what the man is talking about.

"Sam told me about him… Even priests watch that show. But the good doctor actually sometimes cares… "

"Who says she doesn't?" priest eyed him cryptically.

Dean was taken aback. He did have appoint. Who says she doesn't care?

In the other room, Sariel placed the box with black powder on the table and took a bottle of holy water and a dagger out of the holster on her ankle. First she poured holy water and mixed it with powder and then took the dagger and ran it across her left wrist. The pain was momentarily and soon a streak of crimson blossomed on Sariel´s pale skin.

Scarlet droplets fell into the bowl and the ink started sizzling. Sariel took the dagger and mixed the liquid until it became gradually ticker. When it was finished she looked at her wrist which already healed.

Sariel took the bowl and returned to the room where they were waiting for her thinking about the consequences of this actions. She knew what this meant and how Dean will be bound to her the same way she is bound to Midnite. After this is done, there is no coming back and as she turned her gaze to the priest, he knew it too.

They were one step closer to either doom or victory. She heard voices before she entered the room and sneered at the conversation those two were having.

"She can be such a snarky bitch sometimes…" father Engdahl noted and Dean chuckled.

"Sometimes??"

"Yeah, but you people call me to help you no matter how bad I behave." She came strolling into the room wearing a smug sneer on her face.

"Cause you are the best…" father Engdahl sighed.

"And don't you ever forget that!" she actually snickered. "Now, get him that tattoo so I can do my job properly."

"Of course, Lady Bellatrix…" father Engdahl slurred out and took the bowl from her, expertly missing her enraged glare.

"Don't call me like that!!!!" she growled, causing the hair at the back of Dean's neck stood up in alarm.

Dean's head switched between Sariel and the priest.

A/N: How am I doing so far? Like it, hate it... Do share with me...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven **

**Veil of deception**

_Affectation was an early sign of a twisted mind  
All virtues had faded away, apprehension made her cold  
But warm she was inside, the child within her died  
And left her with a heart of stone  
Surface anger was a thin disguise, yet at night she cries  
Behold the pain in her eyes, degradation was a grind  
Her true self left behind, compassion you will find  
Hidden by a veil of deception  
And so the story goes that's the way she chose to live her life  
And anybody knows the way it feels when you hurt inside  
She's running from herself the game of life in which she played  
Looking back upon the early years, there was room for tears  
But she chose to push them away, condemnation was a vice  
She chose to roll the dice, and so she paid the price  
Misery was her only friend  
Inner feelings were a neutral zone, though she tried to condone  
In a world she faced so alone, her salvation came too late  
And on that day she died, no one even cried  
Forgot about the veil of deception_

Sam was staring blankly at the psychic addressing him. It started out as just a story…. A story about how people suffered thru Crusades and Inquisition. How church decided to protect her fellow humans and bring creatures from darkness to help them doing it. Who can better protect them from darkness if not creatures from darkness??

Sam wondered what all of this has to do with him… And then Midnite eyed him suspiciously and explained how both Sariel and he got a part in this war. And there was were Sam was shocked.

"Boy… Are you paying attention to me?" Midnite growled at the man sitting across his table and stared at the way his face lost all colours.

"You are telling me that you trained Sariel after the vampire war with lycans ended and she was out of a job? And you personally went to Hell several times? And that Crusades were actually the first war against evil?" Sam asked him completely perplexed. "I am sorry. You lost me. I am still wondering what all of this has to do with me."

"Nothing yet. Pay attention. After Sariel came to me and I sensed she has great potential with her psychic abilities, we formed an order called Sentinels."

"People that are guarding the passage between our plane and Hell. She told us about that."

"Yeah, that… But that is not the whole truth. She is a vampire as you know and vampires don't have psychic abilities. You understand what I am implying?"

"Could you be more vague?" Sam asked sighing.

"Yes… Always." Midnite chuckled. "Vampires are part animals and as all animals they can sense supernatural creatures. But they know that they can't do anything against them. When she was twelve, she was attacked by a demon and thrown into water. The demon tried to drown her, apparently not knowing that she is a vampire. Because you see. Vampires are dead creatures and if they get submerged for longer period, they can easily cross the barrier that separates this world from Hell."

"You are saying that she didn't drown and that she went to Hell?? How can she go to Hell thru water????"

"Wait a minute. Her brother got her out of the water and out of Hell. Usually, that kind of a trip doesn't have big consequences, but her did. She developed the sight. Water is the universal conduit for passing between the worlds. Don't worry, only if you are a psychic that can wield his astral filed and find the right key for passing thru. If a normal person drowns, he doesn't go to Hell."

"The sight?"

"Oh, my God, boy…. The sight is the ability to see the real world hidden beneath the fog. Mortals and humans aren't allowed to see the true face of evil. They can sense it, but not feel it."

"Dean and I can see demons…."

"No, you cannot. You only see the possession since they are out of ordinary and not allowed. We see their true forms. And besides, apparently, you and your brother couldn't recognize a demon without spraying him with holy water or saying some holy words… I don't understand how you didn't recognized Meg as one of them??" Midnite sounded highly annoyed.

Sam couldn't believed what he just said. _So, fine... _He wasn't thinking straight after that fight with Dean, but she didn't looked like a homicidal maniac with supernatural powers and blind loyalty to her father.

"They never do, boy." Midnite said and Sam opened his mouth in a gasp. "Yes, I can read your mind. Don't worry. I already know everything you and your brother did and see on your travels…. Close your mouth boy. Something is gonna fly in."

"But…. Sariel…"

"She is a not the subject. _You_ are. Now, may I proceed with the story or would you like to gap like a moron some more?"

"Fine…"

"Let us start from the basics. Daimon is a Greek word a spirit, and it meant _the power controlling the destiny of individuals_. It was both the distributor of destinies and the destiny itself. In Greece they were a nameless, ill-defined plurality of supernatural beings, yet this semantic vagueness suited them for new applications in the curse of time. Plato in his book _Timaeus_, spoke of the aither, upper air, where heroes and departed souls resided. Souls and daimones alike were physically composed of aither, a mysterious fifth element called _Quinta essentia._

Their position between heroes and gods was not however stable and Plato elsewhere equated all fallen soldiers with daimones, while during the Hellenistic period any deceased person would be called a daimon. It came close to the ideas of souls and spirit.

Xenocrates later on, conceptualised demons as dark, lustful forces, thereby initiating the shift of the daimones from elements of scientific to a moral one. And much closer to the Christian version. Neoplatonic magic, as represented by the Chaldean Oracles, refer to daimones as beings that can be addressed and their aid can be enlisted through elaborate rituals involving the spinning of a top, or iunx."

Midnite paused to be sure that the boy was right there with him.

"Yes, I understand. You may proceed." Sam sighed the second he realised why was Midnite so inceptively staring at him.

"The messages enlisting demonic help against an enemy could be written on lead tablets and buried along the dead. That is the reason for the big, bad Inquisition. Since people had no way of wielding such powers themselves, they were presumed of conspiring with the Devil in order to gain power. Yeah, that went well…." Midnite sighed and waved his hand. "Demons could be appealed to by resort to more powerful gods through elaborate spells recorded on magical papyri. The Christianisation polarized the demons as exclusively evil spirits located on Earth. And, you can imagine their surprise when they found out how right they were."

Sam's eyebrow shut up and he looked at Midnite.

"You mean, they didn't know until then?"

"No. During the Crusades we have encountered several old books that spoke of creatures beyond the veil of human kind. Since Sariel was trained in all ancient languages very fluently, she found out about what that books spoke. Demons, ghouls, goblins, shape shifters… Every single creature that ever walked the Earth was named in that books. But the biggest surprise was when we found out about the half breeds. It looked like a very bad joke back then."

"How come you didn't know?" the simple lack of knowledge about something like that puzzled Sam.

How it was even possible for two greatest hunters not to know about the world beyond??

"Well, for start we weren't the greatest hunters then. Not yet. Alright, besides Sariel. She was always keen to be the best in everything. Even killing. Annoying little creature!"

Now Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Would be so kind and stop reading my mind? It is freaky. Besides I wanna ask questions!!!!" Sam snapped and Midnite smirked.

The boy's reaction to his mind reading was far from Missouri's one. He wasn't kidding when he said to him that he already knew everything. But it was difficult for Midnite to scry his mind because the boy is on the very edge. Just one little push in the wrong direction and Sam would be a hand full for hunters all over the world. No wonder even Sariel was worried. And that woman never worried.

"Old habits die hard… you should already know that…" at Sam's confused expression, Midnite added. "Never mind. Where was I? Oh, back then, nobody knew about them. I mean, how could we??? They look like us. Then we realized it is the same thing as with all the other creatures. Like vampires and lycans. They look like us until they decide to show their true nature."

"This sucks…"

"Americans… Boy are you even on the same page with me?"

"Yes I am. It is just a lot to understand. I was raised into this. Our dad raised us to fight them… Both Dean and me… And now it looks like we actually don't know that much…" Sam was afraid of this actually.

That Dean and him have no clue what really happens beneath the veil. They have the knowledge how to kill something that is not supposed to be on their plain, but they don't understand the actual rules of the game.

"That much?? Oh, boy… You know nothing. You don't understand their world. You are human. No matter what you think, you are still human. Those visions of yours are actually just a side effect of what happened that night in your nursery. I know you want answers… you _need_ them, but you just can't get them yet. All in its rightful time." Midnite leaned his frame on the table, gazing at the man sitting in front of him.

"So you know…? Great…. I am screwed either way. What am I suppose to do?" Sam sighed frustrated and looked at the great psychic looking at him.

"Just wait and everything will reveal itself in the right time. If you push it, you will find it backfiring at you. The best thing to do now is to trust her." Midnite remarked and leaned in his chair, fiddling with his pendant.

"Sariel? What is the real deal with her? Why is she really here?"

_Besides the obvious- to annoy the hell out of Dean._

"That is nothing. She is capable of far worse thing than slamming your brother on the hood. You two just have to trust her. You don't have to trust me, but find a way to trust her and don't judge her decisions even when they seem crazy or suicidal. Sariel is unique. A creature like her doesn't come to this world for no reason. She understands your world, my world, Hell, Heaven better than anybody. She understands the rules and how the game is played."

"But she is so cruel and cold. She doesn't seem to care about us or for that fact, what she does. Like she does it just because she is forced to."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Midnite just told him calmly and Sam widened his eyes in awe.

"I know how it sounds, but Sariel is a killer and no matter what she does with her life, that is something she cannot escape. And she is so good at it. You have no idea. She was born as a member of the highest vampire royalty yet she decided to join Death Dealers. If there is anybody in this world who can help you two fix this, it is her. And trust me on this one, she may be cruel, ruthless, cold and capable of snapping your neck without thinking about it twice if the situation calls for it, but she is the one you want to have behind your back when all hell breaks loose."

Sam thought about it and prayed to God that Midnite was right, because he could feel something will happen soon. But this was just beginning and if Midnite was right, Sariel was the only one who could save him from the darkness.

"So, what is the deal with the demon?" Sam finally spoke and Midnite eyed him cautiously.

"Probably one of those idiots that think they can overpower our favourite bad boy down in that shit hole. You see, Hell is like management. A giant firm with director being Lucifer. And those lackeys beneath him are hungry for power. Since there is a mutual understanding, you see, the ones born in hell cause the biggest problems."

"Hang on? Demons born in hell? Aren't they all born down there?"

"No… The fallen ones fell from the grace with a bang. Literally… Those fallen angels became first true demons with Lucifer, angel of the Light, as their leader. Those fallen ones are different from the new breed of demons created after the Hell was created. You see, Hell wasn't created by God itself, it was created by the lack of his grace. Angels choose to mutiny against the Creator and they fell out of His grace to the place where there wasn't his grace present.

So, the demons that were created in that place never saw the face of the God, because they are the product of the place where God's presence doesn't exist. Now, problems arose. Those fallen angels understand how the game is played and how the Balance works. As everything in universe comes in contradictory pairs, like mater and antimatter, day and night, so does Good and Evil. One cannot exist without the other one. Which means, if you destroy Evil, Good will perish also, and vice versa.

But, those born in Hell, doesn't understand, actually they don't posses the fear from God. Since they were never in His direct presence, they don't take Him or Balance seriously. You people say that God is almighty and that is the first mistake you all assume. He is not. He is bound by the same rules He created. Since He created humans and gave them free will, He decided that he doesn't want mere pawns that will worship him without any thought what so ever.

Then he became bounded by the Balance. So in another words, both God and Lucifer are bound by Balance, which is greater than both of them. the great example for that is sacrifice. If sacrifice is made out of love, it outgrows even God power and anything is possible. If it is made out of selfish reason, like lust for power in case of sacrificing virgins to gain more power, it backfires at you tripled.

Sariel is one of the keepers of the Balance. That is who we are. Sentinels. If one of those shit heads do something do disturb the Balance, we jump in action and erase him. Or send him back to Hell, to be judged by Lucifer. Yes, I know… you all think that the Dark Prince is just pure evil and he is, but he is also just a pawn in the great scheme called Balance."

Sam was gaping and processing thing. He actually felt like him mind will soon shot down from the overload. A world… The things that they are trying to stop referred to as just a game…? He imagined a giant chess board floating in the middle of the universe with God playing the white figures and Devil playing the black ones trapped in a giant bubble that made them play… Pretty whack…

Midnite chuckled as he saw the picture in Sam's mind playing vividly. Strange boy indeed…

"That is why Sariel do things she does. That is why she is so detached. She is playing this game like she has nothing to lose. Cause she actually doesn't. She is too powerful for them. And they created her… Irony…"

"What do you mean they created her?" panic rose in Sam's voice.

"If that demon hadn't tried to drown her, she would have never came in possession of astral powers. It amplified her already strong inner sense. But the most fascinating thing happened with her. The sole reason why I took her as my pupil… The feral side of her nature, that wolf inside of her, completely moulded with new astral powers making her stronger, faster and better hunter than any of them. You know what they say… The wolf is the most adaptable animal in the world. She used that to her advantage…"

"Doesn't she scare you sometimes? That she might cross over to their side?" Sam was honestly afraid of the answer.

Many times, during his sleepless night, he laid in his bed thinking about the horrific possibility that their new found ally might be the one to betray them.

"Oh, she is scary… Not to be argued there. Just to see her move, hell, just to see her walk down the street is scary, but no. I am not afraid that she will cross to the side of Hell. Mostly because she doesn't have a side. You see, we are neutral…"

"Say what? How can she not have a side? I thought she is one of the god guys. That she is on our side… that she will…" Sam started to panic now that Midnite told him.

Midnite knew the moment he finished his sentence that he will regret what he said.

"Listen to me carefully. She, I and the rest of the Sentinels… We are not here to play the game for one side, picking Hell or Heaven… We are here to maintain the Balance. To not see everything getting destroyed with the strength of just one power. Only until the real Armageddon arrives and things really come to an end. Hopefully, Heaven winning…" Midnite arose from his chair, reminding Sam of a really pissed wild cat.

"So, you are saying that if the balance shifts in the Good too much, you people will start doing evil things to bring it back into balance… That is just wrong…" Sam was disgusted by the way they handle the _game_.

"Unfortunately, the Balance never went to Good that much… It is always in the Evil area so we have to get them under control. Meaning that the amount of good things never exceeded the amount of Bad. Truly depressing thought."

"Oh… Well, you are right there…" Sam was defeated and Midnite returned to his place.

"That means that Sariel´s methods will sometimes be questionable, but trust me, in the end, she gets to win. No matter who she needs to defeat. It is just her birth right…" Midnite smirked cryptically.

Midnite wondered if it is a good thing to say what is the second reason why they pick Sariel to came to their aid.

"Is the lecture over? Or do I have to know something else?" Sam inquired and Midnite raised an eyebrow.

Sam only saw the pensive look on Midnite face, but it was obviously enough to shock Midnite.

"You look like you are debating on something." Sam simply explained.

Of course, Midnite was shocked. The boy was very perceptive. Maybe too perceptive. And Midnite thought about the demon mark on him. He didn't need to check twice. The boy had foul blood inside of him. And only way to save his immortal soul was to kill that son of a bitch that dared to do that. He knew Sariel is perfect for that job, sometimes even thought too perfect, but will she do it before it will be too late?

Midnite knew sometimes was coming. Everybody knew something was coming. The balance is shifting as we speak, but so unnoticeably that even Sentinels haven't picked up the shift. Sariel knew it also. She was jumpy and nervous and by God, he never met a person who is more detached from this job and with calmer mind then her.

Big shit will happen soon and he only hoped that they will be able to fix it like they always did. Then dread came over him again. But this isn't like the other times… He could feel it. Nobody ever came this close to doing a thing like this. Infecting few human kids and building an arm of demons right under the nose of Sentinels, guardians that never missed anything…

And right in front of Lucifer. They will need to do this with caution and extreme delicacy. Actually Sariel is the one that will have to play this right.

There he wasn't worried. It is a known fact that she always keeps herself a few steps in front of everybody. Always aware and vigilant of every move. No wonder she is so pissed now that she found out that is something going on. But what surprises him the most… She already has a plan. A plan ready to be sent into action. If she already didn't sent it in action.

Yes, now he was sure. It was a good idea to make her give her mark to the older brother. Though Sam was in peril from the dark forces, but he wasn't the one exposed. On the contrary, he is the most secure person in the world at this moment. Dean is the one that desperately needs protection. They will use him to get to Sam. Dean is the only one holding Sam in the world of innocence, so to say, and when he is out of the picture, rage and betrayal can push Sam in the wrong direction.

So, Dean needs to be protected. And what better way of protecting him than marking him with _her_ blood and mark?

Now Midnite was sure that all hell is about to break loose. Why? Because two people that are bound on hating each other are bound together. This ought to be fun. _And when he finds out… Uh…_ Midnite would gave his right hand to just be present at that time.

So, they had a plan. _Good_. And they had a menace. _Even better_. Now is important to play it right.

"Where are Sariel and Dean?" Sam suddenly asked and Midnite had to stifle a snort.

"I sent her to get him protection. A tattoo."

Sam eyebrows shut up, getting themselves lost in his long bangs.

"It is not your regular tattoo. This is ink mixed with holy water and tattoos are designed to work with the astral field that surrounds you so they can protect you from possession, curses or getting controlled by spirits. He is not a psychic, so he wont be able to wield the magic of the tattoo, but he will be protected by it."

There was no reason to tell him that it wasn't just a regular tattoo made for protection. That it held Sariel´s blood conjuring greater powers to protect him. That Midnite held no knowledge how it will affect Dean. It is the vampire blood from the most powerful bloodline ever to walk the earth.

"Why don't I get one?"

"Cause you are still unstable with your powers. We need to stabilise you first."

"How?

"Just be patient and wait. Look at the time. They will soon return. That is all for this day."

Sam just nodded not really up for an argument how he is tired from being patient all the time.

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is confusing and with a lot of explanation so if anybody finds himself/herself lost in here, just ask me and I will explain.

And of course, if you like you just share your opinion with me...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve **

**Bleed it out**

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse, find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs, knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is you can stop and stare, run myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out laid down there with a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in, make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out, when they bring that chorus in  
I bleed it out digging deeper, just to throw it away  
Go stop the show, choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load, cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me I've been cursed, death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse, can't contain him he knows he works  
Fuck this hurts I won't lie, doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing and I know that I wont be satisfied  
So why try ignoring him make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out when they bring that chorus in  
I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away  
I've opened up these scars I'll make you face this  
I pull myself apart I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!  
I bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away_

* * *

Sariel was staring out of the window, watching people passing through the dark streets. None of them knew how the world really worked and sometimes she wishes she never found out either. She couldn't see the real plane and all those dead souls walking around, but the pure knowledge of them being there was difficult enough.

And now… The situation for her drastically changed. After so long she found herself on am unmarked territory. Something big is coming and she could feel it in her blood. It made her jumpy and more vigilant than usual.

Having two hunters that aren't so experienced made her situation much more difficult. Especially if those same hunters are marked with supernatural. They are both humans and that makes them vulnerable. Carl is also vulnerable, maybe even more than Sam and Dean.

Sariel felt the pressure that suddenly fell on her back even if it was only psychological. A lot depended on her now and she has to develop a plan even though she doesn't know all the facts. _Playing the game in dark. Lovely. Just what I needed._ Of course, now she had two more people to worry about and that was making her nervous.

Sariel wasn't the person who was used to having people depend on her. She liked to hunt alone and dealt with things on her own way because she knew that this kind of distraction is just… well, distracting. She blamed it on her genetic make up. Wolfs are both loyal to their pack, but sometimes they like to opearate by themselves. She reminisced the path how she ended up here. Cardinal obviously really wanted her here because he knew something big is coming up. Which meant that he haven't shared all the information with her and left her all by herself to figure this out.

So, the first thing is to get answers out of him. But how? She couldn't afford to go to Vatican at the moment and she couldn't bring them there. Logical conclusion to that is to sent Carl back home. But would he be sneaky enough to get her answers?? She could ask Gabriel to assist him in that_. Perfect._ One part of the plan is already fixed.

Further more… Brothers… Sam and Dean… Dean and Sam… no matter how you put it, they are really screwed. Demon wanting Sam to be his general for the hell army, Dean stuck as his brother and the only thing keeping Sam from actually becoming demon's general of hell army. _Great_.

It took her only few seconds to figure out that Midnite knew that. He knew the fact that Dean is in danger just by being Sam's brother. But was it wise to actually link Dean with the most powerful bloodline ever to walk the earth? They can't risk anything happening to Dean, because even now in his dormant state, Sam had the potential to become a far stronger psychic than Sariel and Midnite will ever be.

But there was something else. Something which Sariel just couldn't decipher. One little fact that is fairly well hidden from her. She will let it slumber until she gets more information on that something.

Next issue is what are they going to do next. Things are set in motion, but they can't just sit and wait for something to actually happen.

So, going through her usual intel in LA? Or beating the shit out of those scumbags who are ready to snitch their bosses? Or simply going back to the road, hunting stuff? _Possibilities, possibilities… _

Suddenly, she heard something in the back room. A sound akin to breaking glass. Strong sense of unwelcome presence overwhelmed her and she sniffed the air. Sulphur. It took her a millisecond to figure out who are the unwelcome visitors.

_Bounty hunters. It took them a while._ A sly grin appeared on her face as she slowly turned her head in the direction of the church. She wasn't looking forward to actually fighting on a holy ground, but hey… _If they want it, they will get it._

"A penny for your thought…" Dean's voice brought her from the assessing.

"You don't have enough pennies for my thoughts." She sneered and Dean raised an eyebrow.

She vaguely looked like a kid ready to be given a giant lollipop. His head turned to the priest and found confusion in old man's eyes. They both heard familiar growl and looked at the dark haired vampire standing right in front of them. Lupine genes flared out of her and her body tensed as she prepared for hunting. Dean saw her muscles tensing and the slight bending of her legs. Her eyes narrowed and her chin came up in the display of dominance.

"We have company…" her voice became a deep rumble, slightly unrecognisable and increased by a growl.

"Oh…" was the only thing Dean could mouth out.

Sariel already had a number of hunters. They are Hell's own personal bounty hunters hell bound on hunting her down. And every time she comes here, it is the same story. Six demons standing in the church in their half breed form which meant that they were easy to kill. And she was allowed to do it without so much as blinking.

"Can you handle them?" priest asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Sariel retorted hissing at him.

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." She growled at both of them.

Priest pulled Dean up and led him to the sacristy where he pulled boxes of salt out.

"Hold on. Demons aren't allowed to step on holy ground." Dean was confused.

"These are bounty hunters. They are hunting me. I exposed myself by coming here and now they want me. Like every other time I came here. I hate this city." She joined them and slammed the door behind her.

She grabbed her leather jacket and threw it at Dean. It took him few seconds to process the things.

"You can't go against all of them? I am going with you…" he grabbed his shirt and went to pull it on when strong fingers grabbed his neck, abruptly pulling him up, slamming him in the wall behind him.

Nothing like this has ever happened to him. Not even in his wildest nightmares. She was holding him by his throat and slowly lifting his whole body weight from the floor. Dean suddenly found himself viciously pinned to the wall. His eyes widened in fear at the cold fury emanating from the now eerie blue eyes. Powerful fingers, amazingly strong, probably due to the fact that she is the daughter of two vampire Elders, gripped his throat tightly.

"I am not playing here." warning growl came from deep within her throat and he shivered. "You are going to do exactly as I say because I don't have time for your whining. I can handle them. End of debate. Clear??"

Dean just nodded and she swiftly let him go. He fell to the floor grasping his neck and catching his breath. _BITCH!!!!!!!! _He wanted to punch her so much it hurts.

Sariel made her way to the church, completely detaching herself from the emotions and switching to her Death Dealer mode. She grabbed her dear Berettas and reloaded them. She could hear them moving.

_This will be fun._

They noticed her and opened fire.

Sariel loved order, but she thrived on chaos. Amid the shouts and screams, the gunfire and ricochets, she was in her element. She was hell bound on showing them why was she exactly named after the archangel of Death.

Movement to the left.

_There._

Two shots, then a third.

_Target neutralized._

Brightly colored fabric disappearing down the stairwell. Bullets were zipping past her, but none of them were fast enough to even scratch her.

_Follow it._

Jump onto the banister, slide down, Berettas lighting up all the way. Somersault at the end, land on a rickety table, back flip over a group of disoriented hunters. Shoot them in mid-air before they can comprehend where is she coming from.

Blurring all the way, she moved between them. Their mortal, humans body no match for the perfection that her body was.

Land while rolling to the right, now in the centre of the church. Remain fluid, in motion, never in one spot as target positions are assessed, predicted, compensated and reprocessed.

Constantly reassessing herself, the targets.

Do not let up on the trigger, keep firing. Keep dodging.

Four more of the enemy join their comrades in death, their craniums split by her hand.

_One-two-three-four,_ every beat is another flow; her steel extensions again spit fire.

_Five-six-seven-eight,_ demons again fall. Where are they coming from?

A bullet whizzes past. That was close._ Focus!_ Retaliate.

The man clothed in brightness collapses, a gaping hole where his heart once was.

Bang-bang, a flip and a kick. Arms to the sides, now front and back.

Reload the guns.

There, by the vase. The door- that's where they're coming from.

More shots, more screams.

_One, two, three four…_

This is gun kata.

_Five, six, seven, eight…_

Reload. Repeat.

_Justice. Balance. _

A dance of death.

And Sariel, at the centre of it all.

_Nine, ten…_

Berettas squealed in protest as she realises she is out of ammo. No matter. She is a weapon herself.

She moves as a shadow between the hunters and launches at one of them, looking like a giant sinister shadow coming to claim his soul.

The impact crushes his lungs, causing him to drop his semiautomatic rifle, still firing. A movement almost too fast for the eye to see, and she hears his neck snap beneath her cold fingers.

Her final opponent lapses into eternal slumber as she ends in a crouch, arms extended with lethal pistols out; nails just retracted.

Slowly standing, the analytical portion of her mind still in overdrive, she surveys the carnage. The demon souls that lived in human forms retreating to Hell. But nevertheless. This was a carnage itself.

The artist in them would have appreciated the swirls of raw color, the illicit symmetry of blood splatter adorning the pockmarked walls, and the geometric arrangement of the dead bodies, had any of them still been breathing.

Adrenaline rush curses through her once cold veins, now blazing with fire. Fire of excitement. Pure adrenaline rush. All opponents finished with deadly accuracy and speed. None of them suffered. The stench of fresh spilled blood reached her nostrils and she squinted her nose. Blood stained with sulphur. Marked by Hell.

She was born to do this. Kill and destroy. But she turned it into her advantage and almost into an art. Giant crucifix standing on the altar glared upon her. She did this on His holy ground. Yet she didn't feel anything. It was her job. Her battle and place was of no importance. Just to destroy the trespassers.

The Berettas returned to their holsters and she moved away from the altar. Her body started cooling and returning to her dead coolness.

She haven't even noticed two people staring at her from the second level balcony. Blue eyes stared at the sight that she left behind. Father Engdahl knew what she was capable of but he never got the chance to actually witness it.

Blood was splattered all across the walls in abstract patterns while the dead bodies now completely empty, stared out at the ceiling. Candlelight illuminated their eyes showing how empty they were. Reminding him that this wasn't just a carnage, this was _justice_. This was _Balance_.

Another pair of eyes, hazel ones, stared at the bloodshed beneath them. Dean could see her moving thru the hunters taking them out and though it looked like a long fight, it only lasted two minutes.

A dozen opponents and just one fighter against them. His mouth suddenly dried of and he tried to breathe but it was difficult. His heart pounded as he surveyed her movements. They were different from just one minute ago. She was a shadow, a blur. Now she is a walking statue made of stone. Every move controlled as she retreated from the church.

And Dean was scared. Really scared. He knew she is a killer, a predator, a vampire. But seeing it all just coming into reality made him rethink his position. Suddenly the new made tattoo on his upper back started tingling.

Like it knew when she is near him. The sight of the spilled blood and dead bodies just didn't want to leave him and he couldn't force himself to look away.

"Are we ready to go?" deep voice spoke from behind him, coldness emanating from it.

Dean tore his gaze from the bloodshed and looked her in eyes. Not even a single trace of emotions. Nothing. A glare that was blank. Stony. Like the stone which she had the colour of her skin. He was more than sure that this was nothing to her. Just another fight that she won. Another fight that she won according to her birthright.

"Could you excuse us for a minute here, father?" Dean asked the priest and he just silently complied, leaving them alone.

Dean's eyes never left hers while he stalked toward her. He felt how his own nature, human, retracts in front of her, but the hunter in him kept him going. He stalked toward her like a fellow predator looking at her cold gaze. He vaguely saw her chin coming up to show her dominance, but it wasn't important to him. He just needed to know one thing.

"Can I trust you?" he came so close, she could feel his warm breath fanning across her nose.

Sariel just blinked and kept silent, not really knowing what to answer. She wasn't sure what he thought of the sight and what she did. After the adrenaline worn out, more rational part of her nature came into action. The sudden realisation what she did to Dean and what she did in the church fell on her and she cringed.

"Can I trust you that you wont turn against me and my brother? I saw what you did and honestly, it shocked me. You are so good at killing. Too good. And I need to know that you wont go against us because I don't need an opponent like you. I need you on my side."

"And I need you to stop questioning my decisions. Like this last one. Now you know what I am capable of and abide by that." She hissed at him. "And yes, you can trust me."

His hazel eyes bored into hers, obviously trying to decipher whether she is saying the truth or not. She noticed how intense is the green in his eyes while he is pissed off. He looked away again glaring at the bloodshed beneath them. Her gaze travelled to his neck where her fingers were.

There were already forming blue marks instead of red imprints of her strong fingers. She cringed again at what she did. Then she felt another flash of anger at what she just wanted to do. Her right hand flinched as she wanted to touch his neck to be sure that he will be fine. She immediately fisted her hands and exhaled.

_No emotions. No bonding. Play the game like you have nothing to lose. Don't get attached. _She gritted her teeth as she repeated those words like a mantra in her head.

Dean was still staring at the sight until suddenly he felt her tense. His head snapped back to her, their noses almost touching.

"Good. Cause you don't want me on your other side. No matter how strong you are." his threat made her shiver.

He was serious. More than serious. And now she understood how far Dean Winchester is ready to go to protect his own.

_This will be a problem._

* * *

Midnite and Sam chatted about ways to exorcise demons and Midnite was kind to offer Sam few books on magic rituals. Then they came back. Silent as stone. Sam stared at his brother, immediately noticing the darkness in his hazel eyes. Then those eyes looked at him and he grinned, but Sam knew it was a fake grin.

He knew that for a quite some time and he didn't want to show to Dean that he knew. It would make him annoyed and angry. Dean is a man who is not comfortable with showing his emotions and he desperately wants to show his brother that he is control of things. Hence the fake grin.

Sam looked at Sariel who had the most blank expression he had ever seen. While she stood still, she reminded him of an Greek statue. Now he really wondered what the hell happened. His eyes flew to Dean again as he greeted Midnite with a raise of his head. Now Sam noticed the black marks on his neck.

"What happened to you?" Sam rose from his chair and came toward his brother, but Dean waved his head and smiled a shit eating grin which pissed Sam off.

"Nothing. Just a bunch of demon hunters came at us in the middle of the church." Lies were easily rolling of his tongue.

Dean really hoped that Sam wont ask more questions. He vividly remembered his and Sariel´s conversation before they came here.

_Strong hand touched his upper arm and stopped him before he went out of the church's gate. He flinched as he realized who stopped him. Slowly he turned around and was met with black eyes boring into his eyes. He looked into them and noticed… Was that regret? Concern? He couldn't decipher. But her words made him shiver._

_"__I shouldn't have done that. I feel the need to apologize." Her voice was a whisper and he had to lean forward to hear her._

_"__Good to know that you have a working conscience. I will survive." He smirked at her, but she saw right through his smirk._

_"__I am sorry. Sometimes I react too intense. Part of my nature. I am not used to be around…" she stopped and backed away._

_"__You are not used to be around humans?" it was more of a statement than a question._

_"__No." simply word came out of her lips and suddenly he felt his world flipping around him._

_"__Then get used to. You are stuck with us."_

_It came more sharp than he intended, but there she was. Standing in the dark and peeking at him through her black eyes. Like a little child who has to listen to her parent about playing nice with other kids in the park. _

_And at that moment he understood. She never wasn't a child like normal children were. Hell, not even like Sam or he were. Depraved of basic emotions and affection to make place for her instincts and skills. Cold rational thinking that makes her capable of actually predicting where the next bullet will end up fired. He witnessed it in the church. The simple art of the gun kata made her more dangerous than any demon crawling out of Hell._

_But socialising wasn't her skill. She doesn't need it. Not like him, who uses his natural charm and witty comments to get himself out of trouble. She doesn't need it and yet at this moment, with them, it is the only thing that separates her from them. Not her fangs, not her killing skills. The fact that she doesn't know how to act around them._

_Then she nodded, returning to her blank mode and passing him by. She missed the point of what he wanted to say. He just knew that she thought of this new request as just another mission and skill to learn. But who was he to judge her? He had problems of his own._

"Bounty hunters? You have to leave, Sariel." Midnite raised from his chair and eyed her seriously.

"You think??" Sariel sighed, obviously annoyed that he is pointing the inevitable. "And here me thinking that we can all get to launch tomorrow or do something cheerfully with them."

"Was the threat neutralized?" Midnite ignored her wittiness.

Sariel just raised an eyebrow and eyed him. Midnite nodded and waved his hand.

"Now, you have to go somewhere safe. To gather up intel. Do you have a place that you find safe?" Midnite asked all of them.

Both Sam and Dean thought of Bobby's place, but were reluctant to tell. They weren't so sure how will Bobby respond to Sariel.

"You do have a point there." Midnite nodded and Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"He is like Missouri, Dean. He can read thoughts." Sam told him.

"Oh, crap." Dean hissed.

Midnite just chuckled and Dean knew that he knows what really happened. It was scary experience and this psychic cringed at the boys thoughts.

Seeing what she did through his eyes made him shiver. _When did she get so good at killing? How does she do it so emotionless? _So many questions and none of them held answer from her side.

But he knew one thing. If anybody has the nerve to go against the soon risen army of renegade Hell, it is her. Of course it is her. It has always been her. And it will always be.

Suddenly she moved. Midnite knew she has a plan. And he can bet his right hand that he wont like it. It will be one suicidal, crazy as hell and seemingly stupid plan. _Of course it will work._

"What do we do now?" Sam asked as she approached Dean.

"Carl will go to Rome, to find Gabriel and information." Sariel answered simply and looked at her apprentice just entering the room, his blue eyes widening at what she said.

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"You need to find out what cardinal knows. And I can't go so you take Gabriel with you."

"Interesting. You think that cardinal is hiding something?" Midnite asked.

"You are telling that he is lying?" Carl now sighed, clearly used to her unusual methods.

"Everybody lies." She sneered.

"Smart girl." Midnite chuckled and raised from his chair. "And I presume that you will go somewhere safe to get ready for what is coming?"

"What is coming?" Sam asked approaching Midnite.

"We are not still sure…" Midnite told firmly locking gazes with Sariel.

_"__They are raising an army. Lucifer doesn't know. If he knew, he wouldn't send bounty hunters to claim my head. Unsuccessfully if I might add."_ Sariel spoke to Midnite though telepathy and he waved his head in disappointment.

_"__How do you think that the boy will start trusting you if you keep abusing him? Can you be just a little cooperative with him and well, don't kill him? Or break him?"_ he roared at her, making her shiver.

"I know that without you pointing that at me. I said I was sorry. I will keep my temper in check." She growled at him speaking his mother tongue.

"You apologised? You actually apologised? That was sincere?" Midnite was shocked and taken aback with sudden realization.

"Of course it was sincere. I don't want to _break_ him, as you nicely put it. And that is beside the point. Is Sam safe?"

"Safer than his brother, actually. Keep an eye on the older one and don't let him do stupid things. You are alone now. Carl will be safe in Rome. I will call Gabriel and tell him to meet him."

"Good. We are going now. Take care. I will be in contact." Sariel stated and turned around.

Dean looked at her and then at Midnite, not really understanding. What were they talking about that was so important? Her sharp gaze ordered him to get moving, but he stood frozen. She passed by him, suddenly stopping when Midnite called her name. She only turned her head and looked him over her shoulder, not fully turning her body toward him.

"Be careful. Something is coming. And you will all have to be on guard. They are sneaky. Sariel knows but there is a lot of things that we still don't know. Vital facts that are in the game. Protect them." he eyed her then the brothers.

Midnite eyed the way they stood in front of him. Carl on Sariel´s right side. Dean standing in front of them looking at Midnite with emotion free face. Sam on his right side little behind him, looking like a lost lamb. And Sariel standing behind Dean's left shoulder, looking like his personal dark angel.

This will be interesting.

* * *

So I remembered that fantastic scene from _Equilibrium_ where Christian Bale kicks ass in martial art named Gun Kata. I didn´t even know that Gun Kata is actually a real martial art created especially for the movie. Later I found out that it was the same martial art used in _Ultraviolet_ with Milla Jovovich as an human infected with something similiar to vampirism. I wanted to bang my head on the desk cause now my story doesn´t seem original anymore. And I had a vision... Well, I still do...

I hope I did the fighting scene good. It suppose to be little different. One more reason this is my favourite chapter is because it shows more of Sariel´s inner feelings and though she is harrassing Dean which is cruel to say the least, but that is my evil Muse speaking.

Share your opinion with me... Pretty please...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Darkest days**

_There are times when I'm just a shell  
When I do not feel anything for anyone  
All I feel is hollow and bruised  
Used up and misused, forced to be someone I don't want to be  
Have I failed somehow or some way  
Will the weight of today finally pull me down to drown  
In the depths of despair where I am alone  
Except for my rage, my rage, my pain  
I hate my darkest days, my darkest days  
I'm tangled and broken, left scattered on the floor  
It's useless now, this pieces  
Can never make me whole, you wither, you blister  
I watch you burn and peal it's not like you can save me  
It's not like you even care  
I'm finding it so hard to hold on, this is where it falls apart  
I feel helpless as my everything comes  
Crashing down on me, this is where it falls apart  
I feel helpless as my fucking world comes  
Crashing down on me _

* * *

Everything moved almost as in a blur. She knew it. She felt it in her own blood. They were running out of time. But there was no giving up. Sariel Draconis just doesn't give up. So she ran through the woods as fast she could, certain that Sam is hot on her trail. She just had to get to that ruins in time.

It was a mistake letting him waltz of alone. It was one bloody jinn and now Dean is missing. One little fucking jinn. Sariel wasn't the one to underestimate her opponents, but then she underestimated Dean's obvious stupidity.

Sam was the one who called her after she spent three miserable hours in the dusty library with the librarian as old as the time. Sariel was searching for signs. Facts and signs were still hidden from her and surfing the ether was as helpful as getting a bullet in your forehead.

Nothing. Purely nothing. Of course, she was pissed as hell by now because she was in this frustrated situation. And now this…

A sudden energy brought her to the matter of the hand. And a life force that is fading. It took only few days for her and this particular event to realise just how strong this bloody connection between her and Dean was. More from her side than his, but it was strong. And she wondered. Would he be hunter strong enough to prove himself worthy of getting a training in her world? Would she even get into a situation like Midnite so many years ago when she got her tattoo?

Sam told her that Dean went to hunt down a freaking jinn and that he is not back yet. And that he is not answering his phone. Then Sam started blabbing usual hunting information that she didn't need. She yelled at him to give her the bloody location of his whereabouts. Sam complied and here she was.

A knife in her hand and a pissed off temper.

Following scents she crept like a shadow though the ruins. She could feel the bloody creature around here, but she will worry about it later. First make sure that Dean is safe and then blow the hell away this jinn.

Finally she found the lair and caught Dean's scent in the warehouse. Her eyes turned luminous blue so she could adjust her eyes to the darkness. She came from the dark and yet out was bright day.

Sariel heard footsteps approaching the ruins. They were running, but thankfully they weren't causing too much noise. Suddenly Sam came into her periphel vision and she smirked.

Then she moved. Blurring through the ruins, leaving only dust trails behind her.

The wind was breezing fast around her, but Sariel spotted Dean and changed her destination with a swift jump, landing squarely in front of him. As she stopped, the dust raised and she heard Sam yelling.

"Dean!!"

"Here!!" she shouted back and went to check Dean.

He was hanging there by his wrists, looking pale. A giant needle was stuck in his neck bleeding him dry. Sam hurried over to her and Dean and gasped as he saw his brother. Sariel could only pick up faint thumps of his heart and slow breathing.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Sam was desperate and panicking, and that wasn't helping Sariel.

"The jinn was feeding of his blood. We need to remove the needle. Come here." Sariel moved Sam so they switched places.

She carefully removed the needle from Dean's neck while Sam begged his brother to wake up. Was it the pain of removing the needle or Sam's voice, but Dean moved.

"Auntie Em…" he slurred, his breath twitching. "There is no place like home."

"I can see that your brain functions are working." Sariel just had to smirk on that.

Sam smiled broadly and helped Sariel get rid of the needle while she pressed a bandage on Dean's neck to stop bleeding.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute." Sam confessed, his own voice shaking a bit.

"You almost did." Dean bleakly said and Sam was confused.

But Sariel wasn't. This jinn can grant wishes in the most unhelpful way. It can show you how your life would be if only one thing changed and Sariel had no doubt about what Dean dreamed off.

Sariel pulls out her knife and begins to cut him down when she hears a faint movement. _Oh, here we go_.

"Finish the job." She ordered Sam and handed him the knife.

"She gets to do the fun stuff." Dean mumbled to Sam and he eyed him strangely.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he cut the bonds and lowered him.

"Just watch…" Dean grinned knowing just how much pain she will cause this jinn.

Sariel moved soundlessly not even stopping her stride as she picked up the knife smeared with lambs blood. it had already dried off, but it was still enough to kill it.

Movement on her right. She didn't need the art of gun kata to finish this job, but little martial art wont hurt. Jinn came at her from her right almost flying to her in a blur.

Sariel lifted herself propelling herself through the air and landing behind the jinn. With a circular movement of her leg, she slammed jinn out of its balance. Jinn recuperated fast and went at Sariel who simply ducked blows coming at her. Then jinn slammed its fist through the air making Sariel duck, but jinn hadn't expected a vicious blow that came fast and from a different angle. Sariel´s leg swiftly slammed jinn.

Sariel stood up right and eyed the jinn. She decided on bodily harm and then finishing the job. So she attacked. Viciously and fast. She switched the knife from her right to her left hand and landed a punch to jinn's face. Electric blue eyes glared at Sariel and winced in pain.

Next came a low blow to jinn's lower body, taking its breath away and making it stumble across the room. The jinn hissed at her in warning which provoked a growl from Sariel. She thought it was enough of game as jinn came running at her.

It was a fraction of a second and both Sariel and jinn stood on the opposite end of the room with the back to each other.

Suddenly jinn growled in pain and tumbled down to the floor still and not breathing. Sariel didn't even glanced at the fallen creature. She just continued walking toward the brothers.

"The girl…" Dean breathed and raised to check the girl hanging next to where he was.

He grabs the knife from Sam's hand and cut the bonds on girl's wrist. The girl is still alive and barely breathing, but she will survive. Sam runs to help him and Dean catches the girl and tells her that everything will be alright now.

Sariel remained silent as she watched the scene in front of her. Soon after that she brought the girl to the hospital and Sam went with Dean back to the hotel. It was already long past midnight when she approached the hallway. Just as she went to the door, she heard voices. Stilling herself, Sariel listened.

"Are you alright?" Sam muffled voice comes through the door.

"Mom was alive, Sam. We never went hunting and never even spend time together. You had your life and I had mine."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have had the strength. They would've just stayed."

Even without seeing his face, Sariel knew Dean wasn't convinced with his words.

"Yeah, lucky me. I got to tell you, though, man… you had Jess. Mom was gonna have grandkids."

Sariel heard Dean moving through the room.

"It wasn't real." Sam tried to help his brother, but Sariel doubted it had worked.

"I know," Dean says before confessing. "But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad… all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. And we've sacrificed so much."

Sariel placed her palm on the door and bowed her head, her black hair falling around her like a curtain. She cringed at the fact that she understood what Dean is trying to explain to Sam.

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and, you know, it hurts like hell, but it's worth it."

_I am telling myself that every single day of my life. I hope you are right Sam. _Sariel exhaled and raised her head.

_I really hope. _They grew silent and she decided to make herself present. Grabbing the door knob, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey." She simply said as she made her way toward the chair.

"How is she?" Dean asked, wiping his face blank.

_He is getting better and better at this. _Sariel inwardly smirked and eyed him seriously.

"She is stable. She just needed transfusion and now she is resting."

"Good. I am glad it is over. Now, I am going to take a nice shower and go to sleep." Sam sighed and grabbed his bag, going straight to the bathroom.

Sariel looked at Dean and he smirked at her.

"I am alright." He told her before she even had the time to ask him.

"Of course you are." she just simply answered.

"Have Carl contacted you?"

"Not yet."

Sariel could see that Dean was playing his usual I-am-made-of-stone part so she backed off completely announcing that she is going to her room to do some research.

Dean looked at her retrieving form as she bid him good night and vanished through the door. He knew her for over a month by now and she was still an enigma as she was the first time he met her.

So he looked at his situation from another angle. Obviously a normal life wasn't meant for him. Not even in dreams caused by a jinn. He had a responsibility. A job to do. And he has to finish it.

Everything was so simple in the beginning. He had evil creatures and he haunted them to save the innocent human beings. Simple black and white world. Then everything started to change. Maybe that comes with his growing up. They do say that wisdom comes with age.

Ah, and now… Now he is more confused than ever. Now he doesn't know who is good, who is bad. Where is the line between it. Sariel and Midnite call the supreme force the Balance. What is Balance? The perfect harmony of Good and Evil? There is no such thing as perfection.

If he really thinks about it, the Balance is actually control. Thru control everything sets in harmony and creates a right amount of good and bad. But who holds the control?

Sam told him everything Midnite shared with him. So through that opinion he figured Balance was just that. Control over the things that are happening. It is the natural control. Just energy trying to get back to her rightful place.

In another words Balance always tries to balance itself, but it is impossible because there are equations that are out of control. Rebellious and hell bend on corrupting the system in their favour.

_Damn this philosophy stuff are getting me a headache. _There are so much possibilities.

But he knew what the real problem is with this. The problem is perception. Everybody percept this is another way. Sariel´s way of thinking is different from his as much as his way of thinking different from Sam, even though they were raised the same. People are different. Not just humans different from vampires. Different thinking, different perception, different choices.

_Ah, choices. One more thing to think about. Do we all really have a choice? _

Free will is a gift from God. So they say. A free will is the reason why evil exist, because angels chose to fell from His grace. But what about people or creatures who never choose to be evil? They are just evil because they don't know better.

Like ghost which gets stuck on this plane. They are hardly evil during they life and suddenly they get killed or somebody does something to them that makes them kill themselves. They turn evil because they are bitter and angry for the way they life ended. They didn't choose to directly become evil. It was forced upon them. They had no choice.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yes. I am just relaxing. I am still little sore."

_Now I choose to lie to my brother. Well, not entirely but it is still a lie. But a lie to make him feel better. _

Everything revolves around the choices you make. Today Dean picked reality and his good relationship with his brother over the slight possibility of getting everything he wanted. Branded with the knowledge that if he and Sam aren't hunting a lot of nice and friendly people would have been dead. He remembered Lucas and that ghost of the lake. How he bonded with the kid over the simple fact of loss.

He lost Cassie and probably would never see her again, because she wasn't able to see pass the fact that he was hunting creatures that aren't suppose to exist. She couldn't except that even when she was in mortal danger because one of those creatures. They both made their choices and this is how it ended.

But now was something different. He could just feel it. Now will everything depend on the choice he makes. And he was ready to make them.

First he had to decide will he or will he not trust Sariel. As he witnessed today, and lot of times before, she really knew what she was doing, no matter how it looked to him. And he decided not to trust her and got himself in too much trouble. But the problem is that he doesn't know her.

Actually he doesn't understand her. Why she does the thing she does? What keeps her fighting in a never-ending war? How she does the things she does?

So, he came to a decision. Silently he crept to Sam's bag, checking that he is sleeping and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and went to the net. At the google search bar he simply tipped in wolf.

_Sariel has wolf genes and she reacts and fights on instinct so she is like a wolf. _

* * *

Sariel entered the empty room and her eyes roamed through the darkness, easily adjusting to the darkness. She removed her jacket and weapons on the table and sat on the couch. Her eyes roamed around the room. Darkness, sinister silence and emptiness. That was the only thing she was left with now. If she was true to herself, she really missed Carl. His presence to keep her in line. Well, not exactly, but his presence reminded her of what she was fighting for. And how worthy was the cause.

Her Death Dealer training thought her not to feel nor show any kind of emotions. It is weakness. A kind of weakness that costs you a lot on the field. But it is impossible to completely shut yourself out if you are a living being or dead like her. Even animals had to feel something and she is closer to her feral ancestors than human ones.

What is different now? She always had this detachment from the missions she was on and she always had successful fulfil the missions. Without sympathising or actually feeling anything. Why are those brothers different? And how the hell did they managed to get under her skin so skilfully. Especially Dean. Sam scares her with his psychic abilities so she refuses to spent an time with him.

They are so different from anybody she has ever met. Capable of so stupid things in the name of family._ Family…_ Sariel snorted and leaned into the couch.

She doesn't understands family. She never had it. Sure, she has a brother, twin brother, but he is only another vampire raised with her. They relationship is nothing alike what Sam and Dean have. Maybe that is it. They showed her something she doesn't understand and something she never had and that never happened to her.

If she heard it right, their father John Winchester sold his soul so Dean could live. Imagine that. A parent sacrificing himself so his child could live. She couldn't even comprehend the amount of loyalty and love is plastered in that equation. So his younger child could still be protected from the evil.

And the bond that was obviously carved between the brothers. Marcus and her are twins and that should mean a special bond beyond usual sibling relationship and yet they are so far part that people think she is an only child. They were both raised with Death Dealers, elite vampire army and later they were introduced in the world of the occult after the_ incident._

_Incident… _They call it incident, she calls it death. She could still feel how her lungs filled with water replacing much needed air for liquid. Oblivion came in seconds while strong force pushed her down instead of up. Vampires don't believe in Heaven or Hell, but even then she knew the right way is up, not down.

But there she was. Surrounded by blazing hell fire and scavengers staring at her. She was out of her to them still bound by her immortality and strong heritage growling in her veins and fighting for survival. She was always good at it. surviving. Even when she just wanted to give up and see what lies up there. It would be fair though. To see what is up after you saw what is down.

She could feel her body loosing battle and her presence among the hell fire was becoming more corporeal with every moment and those scavengers were waiting for her. For her soul. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Felt strong presence.

She saw black figure coming toward her through the crowd of scavengers. Suddenly fire became stronger and she felt herself landing on the dirty ground, cursing her enhanced senses as the scent of sulphur and decay filled her nostrils. She couldn't feel her body anymore, well at least not that one that she left behind. This one was on fire. Every single vein in her body burned with new sensation and suddenly hundred of voices filled her mind.

Then she saw it. Millions of million of souls burned and screamed around her in unholy cries, cursing their pitiful existence. Bodies being torn apart by those scavengers and eaten by beast while creatures with deformed faces, only their flaming black eyes showing in their sockets. Sariel shuddered and turned her head toward the black figure creeping toward her.

Slowly the figure started gaining some appearance. She blinked at the mirage and suddenly there was an old man standing in front of her. tall and deathly pale, he calmly took the sight of her. his long coat flapped around him like black wings. Maybe it were wings. Wings of the fallen one. Yellow hair, the color of fool's gold was slicked back away from his high forehead.

The stranger walked with a slight limp, the legacy of the bad fall a long time ago, and he swung a polished silver walking stick before him, a blazing silver skull grazing its upper side.

And then everything went still. Sounds, movements and smells. The stranger looked at her eyes and blinked. Dark blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the eerie light of the hell fire.

"You came…" growl came from his lips and she shivered.

She wasn't able to speak. A voice from far away called her name, but she kept her place.

"Strange…" he spoke again. "I never expected a vampire. But who am I to judge their decisions?"

Stranger reached out for her and touched her right shoulder, causing her to wince in pain as it burned. He laughed a devilish laugh and then she was pulled up. Everything came to her and her body shook with aftershock. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her back to reality.

"Bella… Bella… In the name of the dark gods, wake up. Bellatrix!!!!" strong voice kept shaking her and she was forced to open her eyes.

Her body suddenly jerked and she gasped pulling a lot of air back in her lungs while her luminous blue eyes widened in horror. Her whole body arched of the ground as another shot of flame surged through her, completing her transformation. LEaving her to live in knowledge of what truly lies beyond the veil of deception. Leaving only a shell of her past self. And making way for Sariel, perfect automaton who is able to defeat any given demon risen from the hell fire. Hunter and occultist who can outsmart even Satan himself.

Her eyes caught the face of her brother, black eyes glaring at her in wonder with matching black hair. She never fully realized how much they look a like. How much his hair curls up the same way as her. How his lips turn into the same smirk as her does. How his eyes twinkle when he sees something interesting.

That was the last time they looked at each other as siblings. He never fully understood that Bellatrix died that day in the pool and Sariel was born. She still despises that name. That little girl she once was. Bellatrix, Latin for female warrior. And she hates the day hey turned her into something she didn't want to become.

Sariel´s eyes opened at the end of the memory and she hissed in anger. It was all she ever felt. Anger, rage, frustration and desire for retribution. So many times condemned for what she is and what she does. Seeing dark looks in other people's eyes along with fear when they see her. She didn´t even realised it, but it must be the reason why she reacts to Dean so intense. He tends to look at her just seeing dark creature, vampire, killer and not somebody that could help him. _How could he? Just look at the all things I did to him._

Sariel leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees her head falling in her hands. Condemned to darkness, shadows and emptiness for all eternity in the name of Balance. They choose her. Every Sentinel has to be chosen by both Hell and Heaven so it would have free hands to deal with those who dare to break the Law. It took her a while to find somebody like her to explain her all she needed to know.

Midnite was the one to guide her and teach her about all is up against. She learned and soon she was the best occultist ever to walk on this plain. Perfect by nature, perfect in skills both cognitive and combat, always thinking out of the box.

So, years passed and she grew cold. Colder as every single string of her past life broke and she was left alone. Forcing herself to accept it and just go with the flow, she could never imagine to find a little petrified boy who lost his parents to darkness and actually accept him as her own. But even with Carl she was never capable of erasing what she became. Just going on with her existence since the day when she went to Hell for the first time and met Mephistopheles who turned her into this perfect hunter.

Now even she wasn't able to comprehend what is going on. Even she wasn't aware of everything that is going on which meant only one thing.

What ever is going to happen will happen for a reason. It will happen because it needs to happen and none of them could do anything to stop it. Balance is trying to balanced itself back after all that happened. And they will be there to pick up the pieces.

Strong wind came hauling through the open window. Eerie and cold wind that came bearing news. Whispers came along with the wind. Lost souls trapped here whispered about evil and Sariel listened. Nothing was actually articulate, but she could feel despair and hopelessness. She closed her eyes and felt as her world came crashing down on her.

Feeling tired and worn out, she lay on the big bed and closed her eyes.

Darkest days of their lives are beginning. And she needs to be stronger than ever. She longed for peaceful sleep, but She knew she wasnt going to be given it. Never peaceful sleep. And never fuly asleep.

* * *

Dean was still reading articles and studies about wolves on the net. Sam was peacefully snoring on the bed, blissfully unaware of his brother. Dean smirked at his brother's snoring and went back to the laptop. He discovered a lot of interesting facts. He couldn't say that he understood Sariel better, but at least now he why she did something she does.

Clearly remembering Carl's speech from the first night they met her and all those scientific terms, he knew that she is freak even among freaks. The first thing he discovered is the large variety of ways of communication among wolves. He clicked on the list and almost fell of the chair as he saw the number of the terms listed and started reading it.

**Dominance **– A dominant wolf stands stiff legged and tall. The ears are erect and forward, and the hackles bristle slightly. Often the tail is held vertically and curled toward the back. This display asserts the wolf's rank to others in the pack. A dominant wolf may stare penetratingly at a submissive one, pin it to the ground, "ride up" on its shoulders, or even stand on its hind legs.

**Submission (active) –** During active submission, the entire body is lowered, and the lips and ears are drawn back. Sometimes active submission is accompanied by muzzle licking, or the rapid thrusting out of the tongue and lowering of the hindquarters. The tail is placed down, or halfway or fully between the legs, and the muzzle often points up to the more dominant animal. The back may be partially arched as the submissive wolf humbles itself to its superior; a more arched back and more tucked tail indicate a greater level of submission.

**Submission (passive) –** Passive submission is more intense than active submission. The wolf rolls on its back and exposes its vulnerable throat and underside. The paws are drawn into the body. This is often accompanied by whimpering.

**Anger – **An angry wolf's ears are erect, and its fur bristles. The lips may curl up or pull back, and the incisors are displayed. The wolf may also arch its back, lash out, or snarl.

**Fear –** A frightened wolf tries to make its body look small and therefore less conspicuous. The ears flatten against the head, and the tail may be tucked between the legs, as with a submissive wolf. There may also be whimpering or barks of fear, and the wolf may arch its back.

**Defensive – **A defensive wolf flattens its ears against its head.

**Aggression – **An aggressive wolf snarls and its fur bristles. The wolf may crouch, ready to attack if necessary.

**Suspicion –** Pulling back of the ears shows a wolf is suspicious. The wolf also narrows its eyes. The tail of a wolf that senses danger points straight out, parallel to the ground.

**Relaxedness – **A relaxed wolf's tail points straight down, and the wolf may rest sphinx-like or on its side. The wolf may also wag its tail. The further down the tail drops, the more relaxed the wolf is.

**Tension – **An aroused wolf's tail points straight out, and the wolf may crouch as if ready to spring.

**Happiness –** As dogs do, a wolf may wag its tail if in a joyful mood. The tongue may loll out of the mouth.

**Hunting –** A wolf that is hunting is tensed, and therefore the tail is horizontal and straight.

**Playfulness –** A playful wolf holds its tail high and wags it. The wolf may frolic and dance around, or bow by placing the front of its body down to the ground, while holding the rear high, sometimes wagged. This resembles the playful behavior of domestic dogs.

"Are you kidding with me?" he hissed, careful not to wake up Sam.

This is way too complicated. What the hell is he suppose to do to make a civilised conversation with her? To actually be sure that she wont bite his head off? Well, for that he will never be sure. _Oh, great… There goes my plan._

He slammed the laptop shut and turned it off. Suddenly he felt strong wind hauling through the window playing with curtains. Dean felt something dark in that wind and went to close the window.

He just couldn't shake off that feeling that something really bad will happen soon. It made him nervous and he was scared.

Lets just hope that Sariel knows what she is doing and that is strong enough to handle anything that will happen.

He failed to notice that Sam was awake and staring at his back. The wind woke him up and draw his attention. He could hear them. the voices in the wind, warning everybody. He could feel it too. He didn't know exactly how but he knew that that yellow eyed demon is going to do something and that they will all have to fight.

Sam really hoped that Sariel is really capable of killing him because now when the demons has the Colt, they don't stood a chance against him or his demented children. Even after the talk with Midnite, Sam still haven't found out why was he and the special kids so important to that demon. How come just Sam? How come Dean isn't affected with this? Why doesn't he have visions also? How come is Sam so special?

Sam saw as Dean headed toward bathroom, wondering what he was doing on that laptop for so long. And why did he have such a bad feeling about all of this?

Too many questions… None answers.

* * *

A/N: Almost finale. Both season and this part. Just two chapters more and an epilogue. Thank you for all the greats reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Just keep on telling me if i am on the right track here...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Breaking the rules**

_Black sheep and a renegade, hot feet in the cool of the shade  
The street jungle and the tough childhoods examinations done no good  
Got crow bars and hot wired cars, sneak thieves and cheap cigars  
No rebellion not today, I get my kicks in my own way  
Right ok, just keep on breakin' the rules  
C'mon get ready to rule  
Tough breaks in the neighbourhood, a hard case who's up to no good  
Livin' like trash a society rash ready to break and ready to dash  
A bad deal and a real rough ride and doin' time on the other side  
No rebellion not today, get my kicks in my own way  
Right ok, just keep on breakin' the rules  
C'mon get ready to rules, tough breaks  
Regulation ties, regulation shoes  
Those regulation fools with the regulation rules  
Just keep on breakin' the rules, c'mon get ready to rule  
Get ready, ready to rule, take off your ties and your regulation shoes  
You're nothing but a bunch of regulation fools  
And your damn regulation rules, I'm gonna do things my own way  
Everyday, everyday, in everyway, I ain't gonna pay no attention to your rules_

_When the hell did things go so wrong??? I swear to God above me. This boys are a giant trouble. You leave them for one moment. For ONE bloody moment and what happens???? One of them goes missing…. I am going out of my mind here. And I have to deal with half crazed idiot who expects me to know where his brother is. What the hell am I?? A satellite???? I have limits, people… My abilities have limits. _

_Oh, God now he is staring at me and giving me that determined look. _

"What do you think I am? A bloody magician??? You expect me to get a hat and pull Sam out of it?????" Sariel growled at Dean, venting her frustration.

How did they even get to yelling at each other??

"Well, excuse me, _oh great skilful one_…. Here me thinking that you can help… _HUH_!!!!" Dean growled back at her, his nostrils flaring.

"I am trying to help, just for the record. There were no signs to follow. You know, sulphur really stinks and messes with my sense of smell. And besides if this was that bloody demon we will find him." She tried to calm down, but Dean was refusing to listen.

"Shut the hell up. BOTH OF YOU!!!!! Don't give me that look Dean Winchester! Listen to her. She is just trying to help and calm you down." Bobby Singer yelled at both of them.

Older hunter just glared at two of them, eying each one of them with an icy glare. His presence was of great value here and Sariel appreciated it, but was still pissed at Dean for thinking that she might freak him out. That is how this fight actually started.

"Great. You are on her side too. First Sam, now you… Just fucking great." Dean hissed and went to his car.

"Hold on!!! Are you blaming me for this? How could I have known that somebody will kidnap Sam while he went to get food. I wasn't even there. I got stuck in the damn traffic which I knew wasn't a coincidence but bloody hell, I am not driving Batmobil here. I only realised something is really going on when I was half way to your location because my radio went off. And if radio in a steel enhanced car goes off, then big bugger is going on. So do not dare blame this on me!!!!!" Sariel´s voice turned more feral as she yelled at Dean.

Older hunter watched as this well known hunter and occultist yelled at Dean not even aware that she was jumping slightly to emphasise her point and reach his eye level. At which he would laugh if the situation isn't so serious. Bobby wasn't sure how did she do that thing with her voice. It made him shiver and scared.

Dean stared at black eyes blazing with cold fury. He expected her eyes turning eerie blue but they remained black. His eyes quickly darted toward Bobby. He was standing there in his usual outfit and readjusting his cap. Dean noticed how he was standing good few meters away from them and staring at the ebony haired female standing in front of him.

Dean really expected Bobby to freak out when he introduced her to him. He didn't know anybody else to call and Sariel was trying to reach Midnite. But there was Bobby. Staring widely at the greatest hunter in all history and the biggest bitch ever to walk the earth in Dean's history. After the initial shock, Dean found out that Bobby actually knows who she is and how famous she is. He really didn't know how Sam and he never heard of her, but hey… Life goes on.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that this is your fault." Dean silently mumbled to Sariel and Bobby's eyes went wide as sorcerers.

"Dean Winchester just apologized. It is the end of the world." Bobby chuckled.

Sariel smirked knowing how hard this must have been to his ego. _Ha!!! Like I care…_

So, everything was going in some positive and optimistic direction until Dean's phone rang and the other line was some hunter named Ash. He called in with a story about something big happening. Bigger than before. While Sariel was listening to the conversation, she picked up a sudden subsonic growl from the other line. Dean hanged up the phone before she could hear it better.

"Did you hear that?" Sariel asked him and Bobby looked at her.

"What?" Bobby came closer.

"We need to go. Fast." Sariel ordered and blurred to her.

When they came to the Roadhouse, they found it burnt almost to the ground. Sariel knew what happened even before they came. She only hoped they weren't too late. But they were.

"What happened here?" Bobby gasped as Dean went rummaging through debris.

"Demons… It started." Sariel calmly said and Bobby looked at her.

"What started?"

How the hell can she explain him that she just doesn't know? That she is confused about this as much as he is. _Oh, bloody hell._ It started and God knows how are they going to stop this.

Bobby rushes to Dean as he pulls out something from the ruins.

Sariel felt the wind blowing and astral energy emitting from the ruins. Strong and evil energy. The Balance was broken her and she could feel it going in the wrong directions. Like a giant scale where one side is being overloaded. Sariel cursed under her breath.

They are doing something. That damn Yellow eyed and his merry gang of idiots. And right under my nose they kidnapped Sam. Obviously he finally found a way to reach his hidden powers. Great. Now the biggest traitor of Hell has the ability to overthrow Satan and burn everything in hell fire.

"I think we should leave this place. It is still stained with bad energy. It will soon drawn other creatures and spirits. We have to go and find Sam. Fast." Sariel spoke and turned to her car.

"Please tell me he is alright…" Dean was hot on her tail trying to decipher whether she knows something about Sam, but then he swayed as his head started throbbing with dull pain.

Sariel felt the hairs on her neck tingle as astral energy came toward her. She flinched as she felt the tidal wave, but it wasn't pointed at her. She turned around just in time to see Dean staggering and holding his head.

"Dean what the hell?" Sariel went to grab him while he almost kissed the ground.

Bobby ran to them and grabbed Dean also, while Dean yelped in pain. Pain surged through every single bone in his skull and images appeared.

"Dean….?" Bobby asked as he saw the young hunter coming back to reality.

"You just had a vision…" Sariel stated and patted him on the back.

"You think????" he growled at her. "That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels. I think Sam is trying to contact us and tell us where he is."

"Good. Tell us." Bobby shook him and Dean stood up straight.

"Sam and a bell in the town square with an oak tree engraved in the bell." Dean said and Sariel raised an eyebrow.

_What the hell kind of vision is that?? How is that hopeful?_

"I know where that is." Bobby says calmly and heads for the Impala.

Dean follows him, but Sariel remained standing at the same spot. She felt something shifting in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up again and she listened. Eerie hauling brought by the wind but this time it wasn't something evil. It was an angelic whisper. It was holding her in a trance. And then she felt it. strong energy blowing up from the ground in an invisible tidal wave slamming straight into her. She tried to counterpart it but it was faster.

Suddenly that energy started gaining more physical appearance and soon there was a eerie white demon standing in front of her, like it was made of air. Sariel hissed as she felt its energy sipping through the place, changing positive into negative. Demon eyed her with pitch black eyes and smiled with sharp fangs.

"What the hell is that?" Dean started going back toward her, but she raised her hand.

"NO!!! You two go and find Sam. This is just residual energy creating a loophole. The positive energy once surging through here is infected with negative. You have to go." she ordered and Dean had no choice but to listen to her this time.

The demon surged at them, but she pulled out her gun and slammed few bullets into his eerie body. Dean was astounded that it was actually causing damage and making demon yelp in pain.

"Dean… She can handle it. Lets go. Sariel… Sam is in Cold Oak, South Dakota." Bobby ordered and pulled Dean back shouting at her.

"Ghost Town? Oh, bloody hell. Would a little of originality killed them??" Sariel sighed and nodded her head, filling the demon with few more bullets.

"Sentinel…" the demon growled at her, making everybody shiver, but Sariel only sneered.

"Skip the introduction." Sariel hissed at him and fired off few more bullets while Impala screeched out of the premises.

She couldn't help this is some kind of a trap. Usually she had no trouble in actually killing this sort of demon and there she was, already out of one clip and the bugger was still growling at her. If I am right, something is keeping me from going with them. Bloody hell, it would be paranoia, but not in my case.

Sariel inserted another clip in the mag, but this time where bullets made out of lambs blood, holy water, salt and aluminium mixed with silver. The next round of bullets made demon hiss and it evaporated in thin air. Energy levels restored to its previous level and it was all silent.

So she ran as fast as she could toward the car, firing it up and putting the pedal to the metal, she sent the car screeching out of the parking lot. Tires flared up and she sped toward her destination like the car was fuelled by hell fire.

_Oh, God, please don't let me be right. Please, don't let anything happen until I get there. _But even as she prayed to whoever listened her, she knew that something will happen and she wasn't suppose to stop it. _Damn Balance. Screw Balance. I am breaking the rules this time. I am not letting them win and gain control over this plain even if that is what is meant to happen._

_I am not picking up pieces this time. Last time we lost too much and I am not paying that price gain. _

After exactly one hour of speeding on the highway and finding Ghost Town, Sariel knew she was too late. Something in her blood told her that. She was only few minutes behind Impala, but she knew it was too late. She blurred into the abandoned house and smelled blood. She slowly crept toward the entrance of some dusty room and found Dean holding Sam.

_No, no, no. It can't be. Not again._

"Hey, hey... come here, come here, let me look at ya. Oh, hey look, it's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy, Sam! Hey, listen to me, we are going to patch you up okay... You'll be as good as new. Huh? I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to take care of you! I gotcha. It's my job, right, watch after my pain-in-the-ass little brother... Sam... Sam... Sam! Sammy! No… no-n-n-n-n-no. Oh god. Oh god... Sam!" She heard Dean's shaking voice as she stopped at the door, hidden in the dark.

But the wound was lethal and Sam's life energy evaporated. She could hear his heart stopped beating. Sariel couldn't help feeling anger at herself and this bloody job. She could have been on time. She could have saved him and this wouldn't happen. She knew it. If only that demon hasn't come out.

One more life wasted because she couldn't get there on time.

"HELP!!!!" Dean cried out in enraged scream and Sariel sprang into action.

She was by his side in matter of second, lowering herself to the floor. Dust raised around them as she blurred and grabbed Dean's shoulder. She had to check. While she kept her left hand on Dean, her right one went to Sam's neck. It had no pulse and she could clearly feel that he is dead. There was no energy left in him. Only few traces soon to be erased too.

Dean looked at Sariel as she slowly lowered Sam's body on the ground. He just stared at her with tears in his eyes and let her do it. Her left hand never left his shoulder as she examined Sam. It was lethal and Sam really is dead. _Oh, no. Not this. Please, God not this._ She shook as her mind was attacked with memory of Joanna who she lost to them. and now she lost Sam another innocent soul wickedly thrust into this bloody affair.

Then her eyes raised and met Dean's. The look in his eyes was so familiar as she remembered Midnite´s look. She shivered at what she saw in his eyes and shook her head in acknowledgment that Sam is really gone.

"NO!!!! _You_ can save him. Bring him back… He can't be gone." Dean begged desperately, but she couldn't do anything anymore.

She tore her eyes away from him and looked at Sam's peaceful face. Then Dean broke into tears, shaking with tremors somewhat mixed with rage and anger. If he doesn't calm down, he might fall into a shock and that is the last thing they needed. She has to do something.

Her body moved on its own accord as she moved to Dean and placed her hands on his shoulders. She wasn't able to do much in this situation, but at least she could show some sort of support. She tried to bring him on his legs, but he wouldn't let Sam go. After few seconds of Dean crying over his brother's body, he raised his head and looked at his face. The next thing Sariel knew was Dean falling into her arms, his strength leaving him.

Dean placed his head on her right arm and kept his gaze on Sam as his body curled up in her arms like a child sobbing. Sariel wasn't really sure what is she suppose to do, so she just stayed still and let him cry himself out. That would make him better. Hopefully.

Bobby came running back into the room and looked at Sariel and Dean. Then his eyes wondered on Sam's dead body lying in front of them.

"What happened?" Sariel mouthed silently not wanting to upset Dean.

Bobby shrugged and he just slowly crept toward them. He looked at Sam and asked Sariel if he is really dead with his eyes. She just nodded and listened to Dean sniff again. Bobby looked at him as saw he was in some kind of trance or something as he kept staring at Sam while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Old hunter cringed at the sight. Nobody should go through this. He looked up at Sariel and saw that even her usual stony features were drawn into sadness and anger.

And it was true, Dean was in a trance. Shock… Whatever you called it. Sam died in his arms and he failed his mission. He lost the last member of his family and now was alone. He didn't even managed to say goodbye to him. They haven't even managed to say goodbye to each other. He just died. In his arms.

He hoped this was some kind of a mistake, but then a hand crept on his shoulder and took Sam way from him. His first instinct was to attack, but then he saw black eyes and alabaster hands checking his brother's pulse. Strong hand on his shoulder kept him in check and for the first time since he met this vampire, he was glad that she was by his side. But then she confirmed Sam is dead and something in him broke. That hope she brought with her devilish appearance suddenly came crushing down on him and suffocating him.

He begged God, Devil, Balance, whoever, that she might do something and his prayers where in wane. Sam is dead. His little brother whom he carried out of the flaming house when he was just a baby and swore to protect was dead. And he died in his arms. After he called his name that guy stabbed him in his back. He didn't even die in a fair fight. Tears kept on rolling out not caring how much he kept them inside all of this time. He lost mom, dad and now Sam. He was alone and the last man of the Winchester family standing. He had nothing left. Nothing to hold on.

Then something changed. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders as he felt his strength leaving him. He collapsed into something strong enough for him to hold on. He didn't cared what it was. It was enough for him at this moment. He could pretend that he can get through this. That they will find a way to bring him. That he wont be alone. And the strength of whatever he was holding on was enough for now. So he just stared at Sam, trying to will him back to life. Everything is possible in their line of work.

Sariel felt as Dean's grip on her arm increased to deadly strength and she sighed. She was holding on and if she was the only thing for him to hold on, then she wouldn't let go.

**A/N: **This was hard to write. Hell, it was hard to watch it the first time. I hope I hadn't ruined anything, but I had to change few things. The next chapter is reserved for All hell breaks loose part two and will also be changed somewhat.

One more chapter to go and an epilogue and soon the end… Don't be alarmed. It has a sequel…. Hi, hi.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry it took this long for me to finally update. I had a hell week at the university. I am not that cruel to leave you hanging, but my professors apparently are. I spent more time at the university and Institute of anthropology than at home. I am tired but I managed to finish this up. This is a really long chapter as you can see. I meant to divide it in two chapters but later on I find it better functioning as one. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Blaze of glory**

_I wake up in the morning and I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow and the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going , only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run, a six gun lover, a candle in the wind  
When you're brought into this world they say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted, yeah I'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable, I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can   
I'm going down in a blaze of glory, take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory, Lord I never drew first, but I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son, call me young gun   
You ask about my conscience and I offer you my soul  
You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man, well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I known love, and what it's like to sing songs in the rain   
Well, I've seen love come and I've seen it shot down, I've seen it die in vain  
Each night I go to bed, I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness, but before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor, and I'll hope you'll understand   
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest, Let the boy die like a man   
Staring down the bullet let me make my final stand  
Call me young gun , I'm a young gun_

Sariel still couldn't believe this has happened. Sam was dead and Roadhouse has been burned down by that son of a bitch and now the demons are up to something. Sariel was pissed of. To say the least. She was angry at herself for letting this happen. She should have stopped it. She should have been there to save Sam.

But she wasn't. And she couldn't help thinking this was suppose to happen. It was like a giant domino. Everything around the two of them looked like it was out of control yet so controlled that even Sariel had problems with dealing with the current situation. They were both surrounded with this… _Faith, should I even call it like that? Destiny? Limitations? I have no idea how to even approach their situation anymore._

To say that this is complicated is like saying that Hell is just a warm place. Sariel is an experienced hunter. The best in her job and she is always able to think four steps ahead of all her opponents. And yet, this gotten out of her hand and she haven't even gotten a chance to properly respond. She always has three different angles of getting out of trouble. Resolving problems and strategising is her number one skill. And yet, there she is standing with her mind blank.

"Can't you do anything?" Bobby came to her and asked her quietly.

She turned around and saw hope mixed with sadness in his eyes. It is a rare sight for Sariel to see. Really rare. People usually never trusted her or thanked her for doing what she does. And there Bobby was. A human being, old friend of Winchester family, asking her if she can do something. _Anything_. To bring Sam back. But that was against rules and she wasn't allowed to go against that kind of rules. She is capable of breaking any rules, but not those. Not when they are concerned bringing people from the dead.

"I am not allowed… The Balance…" she stammered and bit the inside of her cheek.

_I am stammering. Me. Sariel Draconis. Death Dealer and perfect hunter. _This wasn't something she was familiar with.

Bobby nodded accepting her answer and it made her only feel worse. _I am actually feeling bad about this. So much for not attaching myself to this. That ship sailed out._ But she needed to keep her head in the game. To think of something sneaky and get Sam back. But how?

Bobby left her side long before she heard noise from the room where was Dean with Sam's body. She didn't know what do or how do act. She felt as anything she might said now would make situation only worse. That little display in the room where Dean laid his head on her arm wasn't a sign of trust. He was in shock. It was a high possibility that he didn't know who was there at the moment. He might have not laid his trust if he knew that it was actually her. She highly doubted.

And she really tried to make this easier for him. To Midnite she promised that she will bring Joanna's soul back from Hell and let it go to the place where it belongs. But she had no idea where Sam's soul went. There was only one way of finding it out, but then again, there was Dean.

Dean, who was now angry and sad and pissed off and might feel the need to blow something up. This was the third family member that he lost to that demon and she couldn't even imagine what Dean might do to stop it. Even getting himself killed in the process if it helped.

So she waited patiently to make her move. One thing she learned. Patience will get you very far. And now, patience is the only thing she has.

"Dean, something big is going on. End of the world big." Bobby tried to convince Dean that this is not over yet, but Sariel knew it was futile.

She really should have warned the old guy.

"Then let it end." She heard Dean growl at Bobby and she cringed.

_I knew it. There is no more reason for him to fight. He just haven't realized yet that now there are really big reasons to fight._

"You don't mean that." Bobby replied astounded.

"You don't think so? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and get the hell out of here." bitterness dripped from his every word.

Sariel expected Bobby to put up more fight to this argument, but then Bobby stormed out of the room and marched down the hallway to where she stood.

"He is not in the mood for conversation. When he… After he… You know what, just watch him and don't let him do anything stupid like going after that demon alone and getting himself killed." Bobby was angry beyond repair and Sariel just nodded feeling darkness surrounding her.

He marched down the hallway leaving her to stand there, the promise never actually leaving her lips. The darkness was making her dizzy and she had to hold herself against the wall. She could feel it. The shift in the Balance. Evil winning over good. And it went all the way in the evil side with this one innocent death. She shook her head and regain her composure.

Sariel wasn't able to face Dean right now, so she just stood at the door. It was only three nights before when she stood like this and listened to their conversation. Then she felt it and she should have done something. But what?

"When you were little, couldn't have been more than five, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom. Why did we always have to move around. Where's Dad. I remember I begged you. 'Quit asking, Sammy. You don't want to know.' I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. Always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It's just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. I had one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. Y'know, I let Dad down, and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy? What am I supposed to do?"

Sariel heard Dean's voice and suddenly she felt like she got kicked in the gut. Dread came over her and she moved away from the door, comfortably slipping into darkness behind her. When Dean came racing out through the door, he didn't even noticed her.

Sariel just wanted to run after him and stop him. Or yell. But she stood frozen and it felt like her feet were stuck to the ground. Her throat felt constricted. She knew it. He will go and do something utterly stupid.

_Then move…_ Sariel frowned. It was like an invisible force was holding her, cemented to the ground.

_I can't._ Her mind was creaming at her. Rules, boundaries. They are no ways of resurrecting people from the dead.

_Screw the rules._ Other part of her begged her to move. Maybe that was that little residue of humanity in her. That little part of her that kept her from killing everything in her way. That little part that lived in her dark soul, tainted with blood of the guilty ones.

_Too much blood on my hands. I can't do this._ She shook her head in useless attempt to clear her head and forget how is to feel. To just switch to that impassive mode. _Give them nothing. Take everything from them._

_You have to help him_._ Make amends for what you did. Don't let him do it. Humanity against vampirism. _

As the roar of Impala broke the air, she knew what have won out. If only this wasn't this difficult. If only she could just be dead as her body is from the outside. That perfect soldier they always wanted. To be the perfect killer as she was born for. To be just able to walk away from this.

She felt her body starting to shake from the intense fight she had in her head. Loosing people she cared about and yet not being able to ever let them know how much they meant to her. To see two brothers loosing everything they had. To see how desperate and broken Dean was, knowing that she wont ever feel that way toward her brother.

To see how much Dean suffered as he watched his brother lying dead in front of him and being powerless. While she stood their with all power in this plain not being able to do anything.

To feel that she failed yet again and lost another innocent to the world of evil.

Feelings and tremors brought her to her knees and she banged her fist on the ground breaking the stony flour where her fist impacted. Feeling of despair and powerlessness made her feel nothing. Only numb pain that her brain haven't registered. Perfect on the outside, a simple failure on the inside. If she couldn't save people from evil, then what she could do?

Her body raised up and Sariel ran in the room. She stopped as she reached the bed where Sam lay. Her body moved and she kneeled in front of him. Her hand raised and she brushed a stray of his hair out of his eyes. He was cold to touch and lifeless. Empty. Like she always wanted to be.

"I am sorry. I should have paid more attention to you. I shouldn't have moved myself away from you. But I was afraid. Of what you are able to do. I didn't realized that you need to be protected. We made a mistake. Both Midnite and I. We separated you two and divided our attention. But I didn't understand. I never will be able to understand. But while Dean saw nothing more than a creature in me, you saw that I am not like others. I should have trusted you. I should have trusted your humanity. But I am the last person in the world capable of actually doing it."

The burden on her shoulders suddenly became heavier as she stared at him. Burden of a fight that isn't actually hers. But it is not theirs also. And she was there to help them. Guide them through this. And she failed it.

"I was suppose to be your mentor like Midnite was to me. and I failed. I failed to protect you both and now you will both suffer. But I can't help this feeling that this is exactly what it should have happened. I don't know. Hell, I don't understand. I never felt so helpless. Forgive me for what I have failed to do."

Sariel raised and sat in the chair which Dean occupied before. His scent still occupied the room and she noticed how it was familiar to her senses. _Maybe I am getting used to being around them. And I figure that out now?_

Sariel watched numbly out of the window and suddenly felt another shift in the Balance. Strong energy surged through the room and she hissed. But it wasn't a demon nor a spirit.

Her eyes looked at Sam and a second later, the boy opened his eyes inhaling deeply. There. It has been done. Sariel thoughts turned dark again as she caught Sam's eyes. he was moving again and gaping around him. Then he noticed her.

_Just play the game, Sariel. _Her lips spread into a smirk and she put a mask on her face.

"It was about time… I thought I am gonna be here till the morning." She said to him and casually leaned back in the chair.

_That's it. Do what you were born to do. Lie and deceit. Even if it means pain and suffering. Dean will have to deal with Sam by himself._ She wiggled her nose and stretched her legs in front of her.

"What… What the hell happened?" Sam mumbled as he shot out of the bed.

"Easy there. You might feel little dizzy from the blood loss. I would like to ask you the same question." Sariel grabbed his shoulder and calmed him down.

"I was stabbed. In the back. Jake stabbed me. Where is Dean?" Sam eyed her seriously.

"Yes, you were. But I fixed you. I send him do get me some herbs. I stayed to look after you. If you state changes."

"You fixed me?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I know a lot more about injuries than you can imagine. I am a veteran Death Dealer."

"Oh…" Sam accepted her answer and went to see his injury.

He noticed how there was just a light scare when it should have been a wound. Sariel raised an eyebrow.

"I am really good." She smirked. "I can kick House's butt in this game."

_Did she just made a joke? Oh, my God. I am going crazy. Must be blood loss. They don't say for nothing that brain needs blood and oxygen._ But there was still some things off here to Sam even as he looked at Sariel.

Dean choose exactly that moment to ran in. Sariel already heard the familiar sound of the car's engine and noted that Dean has returned. As he went to hug his brother tightly, his eyes met Sariel´s. She knew what he have done. She knew what will happen even before he knew. It was the only way of getting him back.

Sariel eyed Dean and released her astral energy to check his and she only found darkness. Nevertheless, tattoo was still fully operational, so he was at least safe from direct attacks.

Dean moved away from Sam and Sam laughed.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I thought we lost you." Dean cautiously replied trying to figure if Sam knew what he had done.

Sariel knew, he was sure of that. And by the looks of it, she haven't said anything to Sam.

"Well, yeah, since Sariel fixed me up good. Where have you been? Sariel told me you went to get some herbs…"

Now Dean was taken aback. She lied to Sam so he wouldn't find out what Dean did to bring him back. Dean locked eyes with Sariel as she graciously stood from the chair and advanced on them.

"And you couldn't find them. Of course you couldn't…" Sariel smiled, but Dean knew it was a fake smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam now stood and looked at her.

"He was driving me insane with all of his worrying and yapping about how I should treat your wound so I send him on a task. So I could straight. Hell, so I could even hear my thoughts." Sariel shook her head at Dean, feigning false annoyance.

Actually she wasn't pretending anything. She is annoyed by him.

Sariel gave him perfect explanations for his absence and perfect excuse to Sam so he wont ask more questions.

"I am hungry." Sam stated and went out of the room. "Lets go grab something to eat."

Only when Sam was far enough, Sariel advanced on Dean and stood in front of him. She looked at him with her impassive mask and tried to get an confession out of him. When he remained silent she hissed.

"How long?"

Silence. He just looked at her and then at the wall above her head.

"How long do you have????" she hissed again.

"One year." He finally cracked and eyed her seriously. "I don't regret so don't lecture me."

Dean caught a glimpse through the window of Sam getting in the car and waiting for them. Sariel turned around and matched his glare.

"Sweet sacrifice." She just stated and passed him.

"After you two eat, we are going to Bobby's. No argue, no complaints." She ordered.

Sariel moved through the parking lot like a shadow. It took her awhile to get Carl on the hone, but she finally succeeded in it. First, she thought she might have misheard him, but no. All Hell is about to break loose and this time is literally. Carl started a story about lot of demon energy gathering in one place, somewhere in Southern Wyoming. Of course, Sariel froze at the mere insinuation of Southern Wyoming. It made her already cold blood freeze.

She asked him thrice is he was sure and he confirmed it. Litany of curses that then came from her lips shocked even her. Telling Carl that she will calm him later, she marched into the dinner and dragged both brothers out of the dinner. Literally pulling their collars.

"What the hell is wrong with you??" Dean hollered and snatched away from her only to be confronted with a very, very angry glare from her.

Cold and icy yet fuelled with fiery anger.

"Get in the car. We need to get to Bobby's now. How fast can you drive?" she confronted Dean with a stare and shut him up before he was able to protest.

"Really fast." He simply answered, now terrified at her state of mind.

"Then drive faster than that." She let Sam go and marched toward her car with both of them hot on her trail.

Both cars roared from the parking lot leaving only dusty trails. After few hours of furious driving, they arrived at Bobby's and Sariel ordered them to get inside while she has to go and check something. Both of them were suspicious but let her have her way. It want like they could actually argue.

Dean watched as she disappeared in countless rows of dumped cars. Now, off to face Bobby.

"Idiots… I mean really…. Fucking morons…" she started cursing again as she dialled all too familiar phone number.

It rang longer than she liked, but soon she heard a voice.

"Yes…" it sounded like an old lady.

"May I speak with Papa Midnite?" she tried to do this politely, but it wasn't working as that old lady hang up her phone.

"What the fuck??" Sariel stared at the phone blankly.

"You can't be serious…" she hissed and then she heard noise.

Bobby and Dean were arguing, but there was one more presence. She growled and moved. Soundlessly she arrived at somebody's back, revealing it was a human woman. She let a growl that scared the woman into screaming. Sariel grabbed her by her throat and threw her on the clearing where Dean and Bobby stood.

They both turned around and reached for the guns as the woman landed few feet away from them followed by slow, predatorily approach of Sariel. She kept her icy stare pinned to the woman, sensing sulphur and smell of blood on her. In this time you couldn't be sure enough to let anybody who spread that vibe walk around.

"Hold on. It is Ellen." Bobby shouted and tried to prevent Sariel from actually doing something bad to his friend.

"Just barely. Did you know how stupid that was, human? To go back there after it was burned? It is still not purified and negative energy can still be summoned." Sariel growled at the woman.

"You must be Sariel."

Sariel confirmed that with a feral growl which made Dean spring into motion and threw holy water on Ellen. She gasped and wiped the water of her face. Dean sighed in relief as he realized it was only Ellen and not some black eyed demon thing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ellen screeched and she went to smack Dean.

"If she was a demon, I would have snapped her neck before she even knew it." Sariel stated calmly and still kept her gaze on the newcomer.

_Ellen?? As in Ellen Harvelle? Another hunter._

Then Sariel´s phone rang. She pulled it out and saw familiar number on it. she snorted sardonically and answered.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly scaring everyone present.

"You called. Sorry. Zombies. Long story. Do you have a problem?" Midnite asked calmly.

Sariel broke and her eyes turned luminous blue from anger.

"Problem? I haven't got _a_ problem. I have got fucking _problems_. PLURAL!!!!!" she piped out, her pupils glowing in the dark.

"I know that…." Midnite started.

"You know??? Oh, isn't that just _dandy_? So you know what that son of a bitch is up to, huh? You know what happened not even few hours ago? You fucking know in what kind of a mess we are??? Do enlighten me, you arrogant moron with a giant stick showed up your arse!!!!" Sariel growled, making her voice sound so eerie and deep.

Dean and Bobby flinched. Dean saw her many times really angry, but now was different.

"Calm…" Midnite started again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence." Sariel stated darkly, barely whispering it.

"Don't worry I am on my way. I will be there in few hours."

"You better be." She said and hang up the phone.

"What is going on?" Bobby asked.

"Do you know what is in Southern Wyoming? Walk with me." she waved her hand toward them as her eyes lost their luminous glow.

All three of them went after her as she entered the house. She immediately went to the library and snatched a book from the shelf after few seconds of looking at it.

"Did Ash gave you anything before he died, Ellen?" Sariel turned to the woman and looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. This map of Wyoming." Ellen answered, shocked that she knew about this.

Sariel cursed and snatched the map from her hand. She looked at it while Sam entered the room. Sariel silenced him with a wave of her hand as he went to greet Ellen.

"Alright. As you all know by now, we have a problem. A problem of a magnitude that we haven't have for quite a while." Sariel started flipping through the pages.

As soon as she realized she has everybody's undivided attention she began with telling the story behind this.

"Before there was established a hunting ground in America, only Europe, Africa and Asia had their hunting societies. That was until Samuel Colt came to the picture. A farmer's son and a industrialist. Great inventor and a craftsman. Well, until we came to him anyway. You see, Sentinels always had innovation ideas for creating weapons that are actually able to kill supernatural creatures. I came to an idea that we should make a gun that especially kills supernatural creatures. We needed somebody to make us a weapon that will fire those specially made bullets. As you know, normal guns and rifles usually can't sustain those specified bullets because they aren't made for it.

Today we have modified guns, specifically Berettas and Desert Eagles because they are easy to carry, but back then there were only pistols with few bullets in magazine. So, we had to find a way to start creating modified weaponry.

I wasn't the one that came to Colt. He came to me. His grandfather was know for his peculiar nature and crazy behaviour but he wasn't crazy. He could see things. So, Colt decided to check out if all those story he heard from his grandfather were true. Imagine his surprise. He came looking for me and we agreed that we will produce weapons that will be able to destroy anything. He had a lot problems with government founding but we solved that also. That is how the great Colt revolver came to existence."

All of them were staring at her and she really didn't have time to explain this carefully.

"Now, we have a new problem, beside the fact that the revolver is in demon's hands. Our biggest problem lies in Wyoming." She put the map on the table and connected five spots in a single move creating a pentagram.

"Something is in the middle of it?" Bobby asked as he watched her draw.

"Yes. Don't ask me what, please." Sariel sighed and returned her gaze to the book.

_I can only hope you wont ever find out._

"Sariel…" Dean went to ask her but she caught him off with a wave of her hand. "Okay…"

Suddenly Sariel´s phone rang and she flipped it open to hear Carl's panicked voice on the other line. Sariel tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry. It is only something strange. No!!!! Don't get cardinal on the phone. No… I do not have the wish or patience to justify my actions to him. No, Carl, you are not paying attention to what I am saying. Carl!!!!" Sariel sighed and rolled her eyes toward heaven.

All the people present eyed her with great interest. Obviously she had problems. She looked at them and shrugged.

"Cardinal Jinetti, the head of the Tenebrae society and my supposedly superior officer. Yeah, right." She said as she lowered the phone which still had Carl panicking on the other line.

"… You are not funny, Sariel. You already said that they have something strange going on about them. I don't want to be left in the dark when that strangeness decides to murder me…" Carl shrieked on the other line and Sariel smirked.

Everybody exchanged glares as Sariel tried to keep this in state of secrecy. Sam and Dean eyed her suspiciously but she just ignored them. Not the place and certainly not the time.

"You are in Vatican. On the safest place in the world. Don't worry."

"…Get her on the speaker phone…." Came the shriek from the other line, very familiar to Sariel.

"Don't you dare Carl…" Sariel warned but it was obviously futile.

"… You arrogant and self-centred psychopath…. I cannot believe we actually allowed you to get in this. I should have kept you out of this… Irresponsible sociopath…"

Sariel sighed and removed the phone from the vicinity of her ear.

"You are aware of the fact that I can hear you perfectly fine… and besides, I am on top of it. Literally." Sariel reassured him.

Dean snorted and Sariel glared at him.

"… WHAT IS GOING ON??????!!!…" cardinal shrieked and Sariel winced.

"Nothing. Everything is just _peachy_." Sariel drawled out sarcastically and received only sceptic glares from her audience.

"…. You are causing me considerable mental stress…." Cardinal continued with his usual yelling and Sariel gave up.

"I certainly hope so." She smirked.

"… YOU STOLE THE CAR!!!!!!…" cardinal screamed at her and Sariel realised what this all is actually about.

Carl haven't told him what is really happening. Cardinal is pissed at her because he thinks she stole cardinal's car in her haste to get that pesky demon. She could hear Carl coughing from the other line which told her to play this game their way.

"Borrowed it. Borrowed it without permission. But with every honest intention of bringing it back safe and sound." Sariel drawled out.

"… BUT YOU DIDN'T!!!!…"

"It is not my fault it exploded." Sariel told calmly and everybody's eyebrows shot up.

"… IRRESPONSIBLE SOCIOPATH!!!!!!!!…"

_I don't have time for this…. _Sariel looked around and saw a puddle of mud on the ground outside Bobby's window.

"Right…" Sariel smirked and waved her hand, throwing the phone in that puddle of mud. "Modern technology. It can do everything besides float on water. Pesky things."

Sariel looked around the room and was met with incredulous stares from Bobby, Ellen and Sam while Dean shook his head in wonder.

"Couldn't you have just hang up on him?" Sam asked calmly.

"Then he would have called again and again." Sariel said annoyed and continued hr business.

Bobby looked at her like at a misbehaved child and Sam said that she shouldn't have done that to the cardinal.

"Lets us not dwell on the moral circumstances of my actions." Sariel smirked and decided to wrap this up. "We should go to that cemetery and see what do they want to do there."

"Good idea. But whatever it is, it must be big if Samuel Colt decided to protect it with a giant Devil's trap.

"So, whatever is there is safe unless they broke the lines." Sam said and she nodded.

"That is why we need to go and get there to make sure that they don't break it somehow… What is it, Sam??" Sariel looked at Sam who just had been struck with a realisation.

_I wonder… Did he realised what all of this is about and why that demon needed him?_

"That is why he needed us. He needs a human to pass over the lines and get to the cemetery. Samuel Colt probably stashed something there. Right?" now Sam eyed Sariel with enthusiasm.

_You have no idea what is stashed there._

"You can say _that_…"

Dean snorted again and Sariel hissed at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't even start. Lets go." she grabbed the papers and marched out of the room.

"Without the gun…" Dean turned to Sam.

"I know. But maybe we can find another way of killing him. We do have Sariel with us…" Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah, but she is keeping secrets from us. Are you sure we can trust her?" Dean asked already knowing the answer to the question.

Dean really thought Sariel will shout at him for what he did or tell Sam but she didn't. numerous times she showed them that she is more than capable of killing anything that comes her way but how can you trust somebody who is completely unpredictable?

"Maybe it's a good thing she is unpredictable. At least, evil doesn't know her strategy." Sam tried to approach the problem rationally but it was failing miserably.

"Yeah, but, Sam… Neither do we…" Dean pointed out.

Sam tried to say something but he left Dean hanging.

"Lets just see what happens."

Everything moved in slow motion. Sariel didn't even had the time to react and that is starting to piss her off. So they got there is time. At least they thought that.

"Dean, where the hell is Sam??" Sariel asked as she pulled out extra magazines for her guns.

Without the Colt they really didn't stood a chance against the demon if it really was a powerful as Dean and Sam told her. Truth to be told, Sariel was little worried because she didn't know what kind of a demon is that. She usually knows every single creature that comes out of that damned shithole called Hell.

"I don't know…" Dean tried to remain calm, but the worry was evident in his voice.

_So not helping the situation._ Sariel frowned and fastened the holsters around her thighs checking that she had the right ammo.

"Move…" she felt rustling in the bushes and smelled sulphur carried with the wind.

Ellen, Bobby and Dean went to their hiding places while Sam reappeared from somewhere. Sariel remained behind a tree which gave her better visual. Her night vision allowed her to see all the shadows flapping around and she heightened her astral sense to the maximum, feeling the full extent of it.

Then somebody strolled toward them. Tall Afro-American holding something in his right hand. Sariel felt psychic energy and she knew it was Jake. The psychic who killed Sam.

Then all the resident hunters rose from their hiding places and faced Jake. Sariel remained in the shadows serving as back up. Even though he was a psychic, he haven't picked her up.

"You were dead. I killed you." Jake looked at Sam as if he had seen a ghost. "I cut through your spinal

"Yeah? Well, next time finish the job." Sam drawled out raising his gun at him.

Only then Sariel realized Jake held the Colt in his hand. Oh, bloody hell. Devil's trap was still in place and Sariel still could act, but it had to be the right time.

"Once you get the hang on this abilities, they are kinda fun." Jake suggested Ellen to put the gun's barrel at her temple.

As she did like he told her while others pointed guns at him. Sariel moved slowly and silently.

Then Jake moved toward the crypt and put the gun into a strange looking vault. Sariel stopped Dean in her tracks looking at the turning gun in the key lock._ Holy Mother… _

She blurred but sound of a gun going off stopped her again and she turned around just in time to see Sam shooting Jake with a strange glint in his eyes. Sariel froze again and eyed the young hunter as he took great satisfaction in killing him. Dean ran toward him along with Bobby and Ellen. Sariel blinked and looked at the vault.

Bobby stood next to her and they shared glares.

"Is this what?" Bobby asked her mortified.

"Yeah, take cover." Sariel suggested trying to stop the vault from turning around. "I am not believing this… What a fucked up thing to do!!! How dare they??? Lunatics…"

She swore to whatever God is with them at the moment that when she meats that demon, she will rip him apart inch by inch.

"Oh, no!!" Bobby piped out and Ellen looked at him in worry.

"What is it?"

"It is Hell. Take cover." Both Bobby and Sariel shouted at the same time.

Bobby grabbed Ellen and pushed her out of the way and Sariel grabbed Dean and Sam throwing them on the ground. The door opened and it felt like a bomb exploded. Sariel gasped and landed on the ground feeling all the energy slicing through her. she felt the Balance shifting and it tore her apart from the inside. She could feel every single soul and demon coming out and she blinked.

Suddenly she was overcome with anger. Emotions she kept inside her for so long came bubbling out, hitting her psyche like a giant train. She didn't know whether is that because of the enormous shift or just because she was pissed of, but it was there. Her blood boiled with new fire and she raised to a crouch position. The wolf in her genes responded and she growled feeling fangs in her mouth getting deathly sharp.

"That is it. I have had enough of those fucking idiots. Screwing with my Balance, ey?? Well, screw this then." she growled, feeling the hair on her neck raising.

She rose to her full height and tore her jacket from her. Two insignias on her forearms glowered as she summoned power. Dean stared at her in awe, not sure is he suppose to move or what. Bobby solved that puzzle for him as he stood up and grabbed the door along with Ellen. Sam sprang also and grabbed the other door and start closing it.

Dean went to help him, but he noticed hat demon out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed the gun and yanked it out of the lock, aiming it at the demon slowly approaching them. Dean aimed at him, but the demon takes the gun away using his powers and it flies into his hand. He then tosses Dean into a headstone and pins him there. Sam sees what's happening and runs for his brother, but the demon pins him to a tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ, but I'm proud of you! I knew you had it in you." Demon spoke to Sam as he approached Dean.

Sariel looked at the newcomer, somewhat happy that he still hasn't spotted her.

"So, Dean. I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake anyhow." Demon said to Dean who was still trying to get loose.

Sariel released her sensitive astral feelers toward them and picked up a strange vibe. It was something unusual about this emanation. It was more intense, clearer and the wavelengths were crystalline-sharp. Extremely powerful.

"I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

The demon was ready to torture Dean and then Sariel moved.

"May I crash the party??" her slow and predatory stride was something that Dean took as an danger every time she used it against him, but now it was a fitting death to the demon.

To be torn apart by the most ruthless bitch ever to walk both Hell and Earth. Now it was Dean's turn to smirk at the bastard.

Creature turned around and looked at her. At first it had a smirk placed on his face, but soon it recognized her.

"Sariel Draconis. Nice to finally meet you. You are a legend." Demon tried to hold his fear in check, but it was a bit difficult.

Then Sariel realised that he didn't know that she was with them. That she is pissed off more than usual. He knew how many of his she send back to Hell. The dark spirit wrapped in that human body quivered with both fear and fury.

Wind exploded toward Sariel generated by demonic energy, making all around her crack and whistle, but she stood her ground. Only her hair flew around her like daggers and she sighed as she pulled a wayward strain of black hair of her nose.

Demon gulped and took a defensive step backwards, releasing both Sam and Dean, knowing that he will need more energy to attack Sariel with. Both Dean and Sam scrambled to their feet, but Sariel had a problem. The gun was still in demon's hand and she needed to get it.

Sariel moved circling the tombstone as she tried to create distraction enough for Dean and Sam to flee out of there and later get a clean shot.

"I am not afraid of you." Demon told her boldly and she smirked. "You don't scare me."

The wolf in her could smell fear even five miles away and she could smell it now.

"Well, then I will have to try a little bit harder." Sariel told him using her eerie voice and prepared for an attack.

She let the psychic energy flow through her. it were the hermeticists who named that particularly fine grade of energy astral energy but with her it was even more. It seemed like with her was everything even more than it should be. Feelers flew out of the astral filed surrounding her body and it pinned the demon. Though the body of the human he rode at the moment wasn't affected, the demon inside was being suffocated by her strength.

The body convulsed and Sariel felt the line breaking. She strolled toward him holding the glare.

Dean turned as Sam ran toward Bobby and Ellen and helped to close the gate. Dean's eyes ended on Sariel and her advancing toward the convulsing body who fought against her strong hold. Dean didn't understood what is going on, but then Bobby caught in and shouted at him.

"She is exorcising it. I heard stories about this, but I never knew they were really possible."

But Dean didn't want for her to exorcise it. He wanted to kill it once and for all. Sam agreed with him.

So he moved. Something whizzed past him toward Sariel and made her sway as it encircled her, making her also loose contact. Demon obviously returned back because he could see that human's eyes glowing yellow again.

Dean ran toward them and tried to grab the gun but demon responded and threw him against the ground again. Sariel tried to find composure gain, but that damn demon made her pull back. She took out her gun and shoot the entity, but it was useless.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." She heard the demon say to Dean. "You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead. Are you really sure that that is really your Sam you brought back…?"

Dean glared at him and then at Sam. They were still trying to close the gate and Sam looked at him. Dean shook his head silently ordering Sam to hold his ground. Sariel stood her ground and roared at the demon releasing a power surge out of the tattoos on her forearms. The entity squirmed and it went out in a flash of smoke.

She looked up just in time to see a ghost jumping at the demon and tackling him down making the gun fly out of his hand. Sariel blinked and moved catching the gun in mid-flight while the demon struggled with the ghost. Sat knew that if demon saw Dean with a gun it would propel him gain so she grabbed it hard. Demon pushed away the ghost and eyed her carefully.

She blurred toward the demon and landed a strong blow with the handle of the gun straight in his nose, making his head snap backwards with an unseen force. Her hand blurred through air and soon her body moved away. Her right hand held the gun and she put her palm on the barrel.

"Only one bullet, vampire. You are selfish enough to even take the joy of killing me out of Dean's hands?" demon smiled darkly at her.

"Of course not…" she smirked and pointed her gun at him.

Then demon noticed. The gun in her hand wasn't Colt. It was one of hers. The right holster on her thigh was empty. Demon turned around to snatch the gun out of Dean's hand using his powers, but a shower of bullets in his arm, upper torso and legs cause him pain and scrambled with his concentration.

Dean shot him with the last bullet smiling with satisfaction at him. The demon fell to the floor and only Dean and Sariel left standing with their guns still pointed at it.

Dean raised his eyes and looked at Sariel. He couldn't believed that she actually did it. The moment she blurred toward the demon, he knew something was off. If she wanted to shoot him, she wouldn't cause damage on him. Then her hand blurred toward his and she gave him the gun blurring fast away from him. He understood what she did, but was still taken aback.

The demon knew where the gun is. At least he thought so. Her unpredicted risk was the death of him.

That ghost came toward Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder casting a glance at Sam also. Sariel realised it was John Winchester. Somehow she crawled out of Hell to help his kids. It made her heart skip at the sight of John with tears rolling down his checks and big bright smile. Happy, content, rest in peace smile. His was proud on his kids and he showed that.

Dean and Sam starred in wonder while Sariel lowered her gun. She was still gaping at the ghost beside Dean when that ghost looked at her. he nodded at her and smiled. She couldn't help but to smile back. With genuine, happy smile. But it was also a stare and a smile of promise. That she will keep his kids safe. And get Dean out of the shit he got himself into.

Suddenly his spirit went away in a flash of light. Sariel nodded her head and put her Berretta in the holster.

"Did dad really climbed out of Hell?" Sam asked Dean as he came to him.

"Yeah. The door were open and he sure is stubborn enough." Dean told him.

"I kinda can't believe it, Dean. I mean our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this and now I... I kinda don't know what to say. " Sam looked at the human lying in front of him.

Sariel looked at Sam carefully, noticing that that glint she saw earlier has disappeared. The anger that boiled inside of him subsided and he was happy.

"I do." Dean kneels in front of the dead body. "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

They both turn around and look at Sariel who went to check on Ellen and Bobby. She was patting Bobby on his shoulder and pulling leaves out of Ellen's hair.

Dean and Sam eyed her every move carefully. They knew this was just the beginning now and that they are in lot of trouble. All those demons.

Dean moved and went for his car and Sam went to face him.

Sariel raised her head and looked in their direction.

"Now, this wont be fun." Bobby said and Sariel nodded.

She already knew what will Sam ask. He knew. He simply knew what his brother did. The look on Jake's face was unmistaken. It was a stare of a person who saw a ghost. Sariel scrambled through her memory at what that demon said. Are you really sure that that is Sam you brought back? And not something else?

More the reason for Sariel to stay and keep an eye on them. Both of them this time with no exceptions. They lost Sam because Midnite and her were afraid of the raging power in Sam. Not this time.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job!" she heard Dean shout at Sam.

Sariel couldn't help herself. She had enhanced hearing. Bat in her genes. She frowned. _Yeah, what an excuse…_

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam shouted back with as much ferocity.

"What??" Dean asked dumbly and Sariel snorted to herself.

_That boy can be so dumb sometimes._ Bobby eyed her suspiciously, obviously aware of her skills.

"You saved my life, over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same thing for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. I guess I gotta save your ass for a change." Sam ordered and Dean stopped breathing.

"Yeah…" Dean smiles weakly and breathes out.

Sam marched back toward Bobby and Ellen while Dean went into different direction.

"Well, the Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate." Ellen said.

"Balance is completely shifted. We need to restore it." Sariel said and Sam looked at her.

"We?" he asked her looking at her in futile attempt to read her face.

"Well, I am not doing this alone. Besides, you two amateurs need training. I saw the way you two fight. It is far from hunter worthy. You are good, but I can make you better." Sariel offered.

"You are a dysfunctional person who is hell bound on making trouble. Unpredictable and capable of killing without even blinking. I can't trust anybody who is as unpredictable as you are. And all that is without considering your true nature." Sam stood in front of her.

"Yeah, but my nature is what ensures that I win. I have to get all of this back under control. And I need back up. And you two need somebody who understands how all of this works. Now more than ever. I don't want to leave you two for them to kill you. And besides, somebody needs to get Dean out of that deal." Sariel faced Sam with the same amount of ferocity.

Sam looked at her as she spoke with determination.

"And you can do it?" Sam asked her.

"Dean made a deal with a demon. Not the devil. There is a difference. He made it to save you. Sacrifice. Give me time all we will think of something."

"Again with that we…"

"Fine. If you wont me to leave, I will leave. But I am here to help you from the beginning. I told you I can kill the demon, and look, he is dead."

"You knew that here is the gate to Hell. You should have told us." Sam told her raising his voice. "If you wont tell us what is going on, this wont work."

"I don't trust you." Sariel replied simply.

"Great. We are the worst team fighting against evil there is." Sam told her.

"And that is the sole reason why we will win…" she said to him and moved past him.

Sam knew where she was going even without turning around. Sam wasn't able to speak with Dean now, but maybe Sariel was. Sam looked at her as on some sort of an equilibrium between the two of them.

"You boys better be ready for this. the war has just began." Bobby told him.

**A/N:** Please people tell me how did you like this. it took me almost a month to write this one. It is actually based on Sariel´s point of view with few remarks from other people. I wanted to show how much she actually knows and doesn´t want to share with the boys.

I hope I hadn't ruined anything to anyone. I am already developing ideas for the sequel but I am not sure should I include Ruby and Bela in the sequel and follow the series or just ignore them. it would help me a lot if you shared an opinion with me on that matter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue **

**The only one**

_When they all come crashing down, mid-flight,  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one.  
We're all grieving, lost and bleeding.  
All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies, I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.  
So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one.  
Don't look down, don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice.  
Right or wrong, can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine, I'm not real.  
All our lives, we've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies, I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me_

The fight was over, the demons are released and the only thing that is left are the consequences. Bloody consequences that cost too much. Sariel, seeing how Dean is tired of people yelling at him retreated to the far part of the cemetery, went after him. He told Sam what he did, how he sold his soul and has only one year left to live.

She wasn't prepared for reminiscing all that transpired this last three days or what will happen next. She just needed to make sure that Dean is aware of some things crucial for this.

To say that she is surprised is an understatement. This demon really did mark Sam with his blood wanting Sam to become his general of Hell's army. Damn, Midnite and her were right. She hated when she was right. And to find out that Sam is immune to plague was the biggest surprise.

It looked like this is over but it isn't. This is just the beginning. Sariel was lost. For the first time in her life she didn't have a plan of action. A way out. Now she felt as she was five steps behind this, cornered like a wild animal. And Dean sure isn't helpful with his bargain.

"You said that Sam was infected with plague, but he didn't show any symptoms. How can that be possible?" Sariel reached Dean and asked him staring at his back.

"I don't know… I have no answers. You are the one with answers. Could you tell me?" Dean turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes.

She could yell at him for the stupid thing he did, but it would be useless. He did what he had to do to save his brother. She could smack him on the head for him yelling at her back at the abandoned house, but she knows it wouldn't be fair cause he was hurting. Then what is she supposed to do?

"I do not know everything, Dean. There are still things and powers out of my league. I am bound by rules that are directly connected to Balance. Both Heaven and Hell are bound to Balance and this demon went against it. Trying to overthrow the Devil himself. Can you imagine that? Wanting to rule without such an obstacle, but that is impossible. Balance must remain or everything will perish."

"I know. God didn't created Devil, free will did…" Dean remarked, clearly remembering everything Sam told him after his meeting with Midnite.

"Sam wont become evil if he doesn't choose that himself. And you are the one keeping him from making the wrong choice. You are the only family he has left. And now…" Sariel frowned.

"Now I will die in a year and nobody will be left to protect him." Dean realized that he haven't planned his thing too well.

Sariel looked at him and saw that he doesn't regret selling his soul, but the simply fact that he wont be able to protect him after this year passes. Then what? Damn good question.

"Yeah, which means more job for me." Sariel hissed and he looked at her confused. "Well, somebody has to get your soul back. That bitch had no right in accepting your deal. Only Mephistopheles is authorized to make deals of this magnitude. She is probably in ligancy with that yellow eyed one. I mean, come on. Yellow eyed, red eyed demons. What is this _Rainbow_ show??" she hissed.

Dean arched one eyebrow. _She is pissed. And I mean pissed off… Not usual GRRR I will bite your head off. _

"I swear to God, sometimes I think they will drive me insane. Maybe they already did. And _you_…" she growled at him.

_Oh, shit… Now I am in trouble. She has that look. That predator look. Last time she eyed me like this, she smashed me against the hood of my car. _

Sariel advanced on him poking him in the chest in tune with every word she said. She might be woman, but damn her fingers are like they are made of stone or something.

"YOU… ARE… NOT… HELPING… ME…"

"Easy there… You have deadly fingers, unfeminine and strong… I already told you that." He was trying to back away from her, but that was as helpful as trying to run away.

Sariel growled at him and strongly pushed him on the ground. He fell straight on his ass missing the tombstone for merely couple of inches. He knew there were universal laws for not hitting a man on ground. Those laws were honoured by civil men and even animals. But Sariel was far from civil, definitely not a man and so much more that an animal. So, when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and bared her sharp teeth at him, he really thought he is going to see fires of Hell a lot sooner.

"I am not going to lose this battle because some shit head demon wants to rule and fucks with my Balance. And I really should beat the shit of you because of what you did. I know you love your brother and you need to protect him but get over yourself. He is not that little baby you pulled out of the fire. He is not Sammy anymore. He is a full grown man, height of the Leaning tower of Piza, capable of handling things by himself. But I wont cause you any physical damage cause I now how much family means to you.

And since you two dickheads are so self-destructive when it comes to the other one, I will have to jump in get your pathetic ass out of serving eternal damnation in Hell." His eyes widened at the said. "What you thought I am _leaving_? Hell no. You are stuck with me. I am here to bring them all back and I _WILL_ do exactly that cause I am Sariel Draconis. I am Death. Victory is my birth right. So, if you please, cut all of this martyr bugger and whining about what happened and get your head back in the game. You are a man and a hunter so start acting like one."

Dean was staring at her in awe. Her eyes turned luminous blue and he could clearly see how her pupils dilated, accommodating the lack of light. She must have heard Bobby's and his conversation. _Great. _Will he ever have privacy with her around capable of hearing and seeing everything?? And sensing everything.

"And don't even start with that _I am already on borrowed time here. Daddy saved me and brought me back… At least now my life is worthy_…. blah, blah, fucking _BLAH_. He sacrificed himself so you could continue your work and bring that son of a bitch down which you did, but this is far from over. Now we fight war. So don't wallow in your own pity because I swear I will shot your kneecap and then you will have something to wallow about. Are we clear??? Are you ready to fully cooperate with me here???"

"Sir, yes, sir!!!!" he yelled and mocked saluted her which brought an angry growl out of her. "Sorry. Ma´am, yes, ma´am."

Another growl, now much deeper the threatening glow in her eyes as they narrowed. And then she let him go so he found himself falling again on his behind.

She stood to her full height and eyed him. _This is going to be one hell of a ride. Twidledum and twidledumber here are going to drive me crazy. Demons and spirits I can handle, but humans… No, correction, Winchester brothers. I really shouldn't have gotten myself into this. But there is something more going on and I will get to the bottom of it. _

She just has to keep an eyes on them and everything will be fine. _Right, like it was so far… _

Suddenly she extended her hand to help him get up. Dean eyed her hand and then her suspiciously. Probably thinking how she might bite his hand. But it was symbolic to him in some weird way. Decision to accept her help or not. Well, we are stuck with her, right? Might as well use her skills.

He accepted her hand and she pulled him up without an effort. He smiled a bright smile and she eyed him suspiciously.

"I think I am starting to like you." He winked at her and she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

_What did I got myself into???_

"I hope you all ready for this." Sariel reached the cars and looked at Sam, Bobby and Ellen. "Cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

"Yeah, the war has just began." Bobby said and eyed her carefully.

"If war is what they want, then a war they shall get." Sariel replied calmly, her eyes blazing with fire.

All her life, she was trained for one thing. War. Fighting and strategizing. And now, she has to hunt down approximately three hundred demons, save Dean's soul, protect Sam from becoming evil and all that in one year time. Both her and Midnite knew something is going to happen but sincerely, she never expected a full blown war.

_Lets pray that some sacrifices are worth making._ She looked at Dean, then Sam. Bobby and Ellen were now with them.

"We got work to do." Dean says and closes the trunk of his car, putting the Colt in it, Sam standing next to him.

****

****

**_The End of the first part…._**

**

* * *

A/N: **I can't believe that the first part is finally over. This story didn't have a bigger plot than just following the three last episodes, but it was meant to introduce the new characters and answer some burning questions. I start writing this story after the second season finished and I almost gave up because I thought that this might not work. Now am I really glad I finished it. Somewhere along the line, it became a trilogy. The boys are where they are at the moment and the curse of mission for Sariel has changed. 

I created her as a character that will bring whole supernatural world closer to reality. And for the fact that there was no strong female character who could even match the two brothers. Maybe some of you thought that this will turn into a romance story with a relationship between Sariel and Dean, but that wont happen. I have many reasons for that and the biggest is the fact that they are two different people from two different worlds. Second biggest problem is that I envisioned her as some sort of a mentor to the boys. Specially Dean who chose the life of a hunter as his way, while Sam still dreams about normality. She is there to show them the other side of the medal. To show that you can't go around world judging people by what they are suppose to be and not what they chose to be and to show that nothing is exactly black and white and far from perfect.

I chose the world of Constantine, making this a slight crossover with only Papa Midnite as borrowed character, because I realised it is really the world that the creators of Supernatural may have envisioned. I sincerely hope I was clear enough with all explaining since I am a student of anthropology and ancient Greek with large knowledge of Latin and I tend to wander off with explanations into unknown territories.

This story was hard to write because I was really trying to keep the brothers in their characters and stay realistic to their amazing personas. I also tried to keep with the tradition of the show and that is finding the exact song for each of the chapters. That is how the title of the chapter came to life. Blaze of glory, by Bon Jovi, one of my favourite bands, in line with Linkin Park, Nickleback, AC/DC and all that old school rock and Goth rock on which I grew up. I hope I did a good job and you liked it.

I am grateful for all those reviews that kept me going and to all of you that stayed with me. Hope you will all tune in the second part which is named **Sweet Sacrifice**, title provided by Evanescence. You can guess what the story will be about.

****

****

**_See you soon…._**


End file.
